Neighborhood Friends or Something More
by Lil Bre
Summary: COMPLETED! KaiMariah, I claim first GaryEmily, TysonOc, ReiHiromi Completed The Epilogue and a bunch of thank yours are up Chapter 37
1. Age 6 I: The Meet

Lil Bre: Hi!!! I have a Beyblade fic!! I'ma try out a Kai/Mariah fic.  
  
Kai: Why that couple???  
  
Lil Bre: Because I don't like yaoi fics, there are too many Ray/Mariah fics, and I think you two would make a good unoffical couple ^-^  
  
Mariah: Well, try and make this fic will ya.  
  
LB: No rushing of geniuses! Do disclaimer MARIAH!!  
  
Mariah: Fine, Lil Bre doesn't own Beyblade, and if she did hell knows that she'd do.  
  
LB: I'd make Ray and Kai main characters that what I'll do!!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Age 6, The Meet  
  
"But why did we have to move, mom?" a little blue haired boy, around the age 6, complained while in the passenger's side of the car.  
  
"Because Kai, it's closer to the hospital, you can meet new friends, and you got kicked out of school for beating almost everyone up," Kai's mother explained.  
  
"They had it coming," Kai muttered.  
  
"You shoved a pre-schooler in the PE basket."  
  
"He was in my way"  
  
"You punched out a boy with glasses."  
  
"He thought he was smarter than everyone else."  
  
"You put a rubber snake in your teacher's desk!"  
  
"She gave me a D on my report card!"  
  
"Well, that's why I'm putting you in another school, it'll do you some good. And please Kai, be good."  
  
"Fine, I'll try to be good, I'll try to make friends, and I won't attack the neighbors."  
  
"Great, I think it's make life easier for the both of us," his mom finished as they pulled into the driveway. "Well, here we are. Home away from home." She grabbed a few boxes from the back of the car and started bring it into the house.  
  
As for Kai, he just jumped out of the car and looked at his new surroundings, well as much as he could because he's short. He ran to the back of the car and started to open the cardoor.  
  
"Duke? Duke where are you??" he yelled inside the car. Then out of no where, a small tigers jumps out of the car and knocked over Kai. "There you are. Let's go inside ta see our new house," he said while he was getting up and dusting off his shirt. He walked slowly into the house to see what's in store for him.  
  
The house was very very large. As soon as you walked in, you were in the livingroom. He decided to go upstairs to find his mother.  
  
~*~Meanwhile next door~*~  
  
"Awwww mommy, do we have to visit the new family?" A certain pink haired girl, around 6 also, complained about going to visit the new neighbors.  
  
"We have to visit, they're our new neighbors. It's polite to meet them. Besides, she also have a little boy for you to play with, Mariah," her mother told her while putting on her shoes.  
  
"Yeah, the squirt has another little playmate while I have a new punching bag," a boy around the age 11 with black hair and golden eyes laughed.  
  
"Don't you dare hit that boy Mark, he's only 6, and plus you're still grounded from beating up that kid with that blue white and red hat on 2 weeks ago."  
  
"Yeah I know," Mark muttered.  
  
"That was mean, Mark!" Mariah yelled, "Tyson didn't do anything to you!"  
  
"I'll hit you like I hitted him if you don't shut up, squirt," Mark threatened.  
  
"MARK NO THREATENING YOUR SISTER!!"  
  
~*~ Back to Kai and his house~*~  
  
"Kai, come here, I have to show you your room," Mom said. Kai ran as fast as his stubby legs could carry him.When he ran into the room. it was large and empty and he ran to his window ta see that he had a baloncy.  
  
"Wow, and this is mine?" he asked.  
  
"As long as you don't fall out," his mom joked. "Well I have to go and finish unpacking. You stuff will be in here later ok Kai."  
  
"Sure Mom," Kai answered and he stayed on the baloncy.  
  
~*~Mariah's House~*~  
  
"Mariah, get ready to go, alright," Mariah's mom told her.  
  
"Ok mommy, I'll get ready," she answered as she walked up stairs. She walked into her room and went to her baloncy. She sighed and sat down in one of her chairs. "I wonder what he looks like..."  
  
"I look like the kid across from you," said a mysterious voice.  
  
She jumps and looked up to see a little blue haired boy wearing a shirt that was navy blue on the chest and sleeve and the rest is grey with the 35 in the middle of the shirt wearing long dark blue shorts. They both stared at each other for a long while, until Kai said....  
  
"Hi, my name is Kai. _____________________________  
  
LB: Well, that's my chapter for my first Kai/Mariah fic ^____^.  
  
Kai: Why end it there??  
  
LB: It's 10:44 at night. I have a life too ya know.  
  
Mariah: But you stay on the computer instead of doing homework anyways  
  
LB: QUIET! My parents are reading this LB: Do you see the blue thingy under this sentence? All you have to do is click on the 'Go' and review this story. It's now hard ^_____^ 


	2. Age 6 II: Box Problems

LB: Hi!! I have Chapter 2 up sooner than I thought :D  
  
Kai: You said that you was gonn have this story up by Friday.  
  
Tyson: YOU LIAR!!!  
  
LB: I don't have homework Monday :D  
  
Lee: Happy face, scary... o.o;;  
  
LB: _ I can have as many face expression as I want!!!  
  
Max: FACES ARE FUN !! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)  
  
Kenny: You're taking it over-board Max... -____-;;  
  
Rei: When are we gonna be in this story??  
  
LB: Maybe in 2 or 3 chapters :D Do disclaimer Little Squirrel Boy!!!  
  
Kevin: I'm not a squirrel!!! ::Sigh:: Lil Bre doesn't own beyblade or anything else she puts in this story, but the plot.  
  
Chapter 2: Age 6 II: Box Problems  
  
"Hi, I'm Mariah, you must be the new neighbor!!"  
  
"Yeah, I just got here about 20 minutes ago," Kai said.  
  
"Wow!! How do you do that?!" Mariah exclaimed while Kai was jingling his ears.  
  
"Huh? Do what?" he ask confused.  
  
"Wiggle your ears like that," she said.  
  
"Oh, they only wiggle when I'm surprised or nervous," he explained covering his ears.  
  
"Cool. Hey I'm coming over in a few minutes, I was wondering if-" she was cut off by her brother yelling "Hey squirt, we're leaving!!"  
  
"O.K. I'll see you in a few minutes," she sighed," Bye for now."  
  
"Um, bye," he waved as she left her baloncy. " Hm, I guess I got a new friend. That was quick," he smiled (A/N: OMG HE'S SMILING!!!! O.O;;). He walked back into his room and saw that his stuff as in there. "Great, now I have to unpack," he grumbled. (A/N: That didn't last long -____-;;)  
  
"I wonder where Dranzer is," he thought, " he's suppose to be in a little box." He jumped into the box head first to search for his Beyblade. "Found it," he proclaimed. Instead of jumping out, he was stuck upside down. "Crud, I had to jump in head first," he sighed.  
  
~*~Downstairs~*~  
  
"It's great to have extra hands around the house," Kai's mom said.  
  
"It's a pleasure to help out," Mariah's mother said, "besides, it helps Mark with his Football practices anyways."  
  
"Yeah, it gets out all that fat of his," Mariah giggled.  
  
"Who are you calling fat, Chubby Cheeks?" Mark insulted.  
  
"MY CHEEKS ARE NOT CHUBBY!!"  
  
"Mark and Mariah, stop arguing," their mom practically yelled.  
  
"Mariah, Kai's room is up the stairs second door to the right," Kai's mom said.  
  
"It is? OK!" she said as she ran up the stairs. She found the door and opened it to see a pair of feet in a box. "Huh?? Where is he?" Out of no where, she heard a little voice singing...  
  
"The babies on the bus go wah wah wah... the blood rushing to my head... wah wah wah..."  
  
"Kai is that you??"  
  
"Yeah who ever that is, I'm upside down in a box and I'm a bit stuck"  
  
"Hold on I'll get you out."  
  
"Duke tried but ending up taking my shoes and running out of the room."  
  
"I have an idea, hold on," Mariah said and starting backing up.  
  
"Um, what are you 'bout ta do?" the upside down Kai asked. Before he knew it, FLUMP. "@.@ That worked."  
  
"I know. Am I a genuis."  
  
"I'm dizzy. Hey, there are my missing goggles!" Kai said as he grabbed some red and black squared goggles and put them around his neck, " though I left them at the old house."  
  
"I was wondering if you want me to show you around the neighborhood, you know show you the school and places like that," she suggested blushing. 'Gosh he's kinda cute.'  
  
"Sure, Let me find my shoes that my pet took," Kai said, "He'll be back soon."  
  
Few minutes later, Duke (A/N: The tigers remember) came walking in carrying his shoes proudly.  
  
"Thanks for your help Duke," Kai said, " can I bring Duke too?"  
  
"AWWWW HE'S SO CUTE!!!" Mariah exclaimed petting Duke, " SURE HE CAN COME."  
  
"Great then let's go"  
  
___________________________________  
  
LB: I have to end it here.  
  
Rei: When are we gonna be in it??  
  
LB: Next chapter, I promise!!  
  
Tyson: Like you said that this chapter will be up on Friday.  
  
LB: Shush or you won't be in the story at all!!!  
  
LB: You see that little blue thingy majiggy under this sentence, you know what to do. Please make it a nice review. I need support on stories :D 


	3. Age 6 III: The Tour

LB: I'm back with a new chapter!!  
  
Rei: Are we in this one this time??  
  
LB: Stop complaining, YES YES YES YOU'RE IN THIS ONE!!  
  
Kenny: Promise?  
  
LB: Promise.  
  
Max: Swear?  
  
LB: Not when I'm around my parents.  
  
Max: Funny -___-;;  
  
LB: Max, you can do the disclaimer ^____^  
  
Max: YAY :D Lil Bre doesn't own anything but the plot of the story.  
  
Chapter 3: Age 6 III: A Tour  
  
Mariah and Kai ran downstairs to see that they're almost finished unpacking. They ran up to their moms and Mariah started jumping up and down, litteraly.  
  
"Mommy, can I show Kai around the neighborhood?" she asked.  
  
"Sure thing, just be home by 5:30 because we're having a party here tonight," her mom replied.  
  
"Great! Come on Kai let's go," she said grabbing Kai's sleeve dragging him out the door. Then, she felt another tug on Kai, also.  
  
"Hey sis, I have to talk to the new kid for a sec," Mark said tugging onto Kai.  
  
"Ok, don't take long, I'm giving him a tour around the neighborhod," Mariah pouted.  
  
"I won't," he assured with an evil grin. He lead Kai into a hall somewhere.  
  
~*~The Hall~*~  
  
BANG  
  
"Listen you runt," Mark began, "don't lay a finger on my sister."  
  
"What if I already did?" Kai asked smartly.  
  
BANG BANG BANG (A/N: BTW that's Mark banging Kai's head against a wall not hard though)  
  
"Listen, I'm know as the bully around these parts. Don't mess with me or my sister, and you can have a prefect life here. Got anything to say to that, runt?"  
  
"Um, hold on... BURP!!" Kai bleached in Mark's face, which got him very very pissed off.  
  
Mark dropped him on the ground and stepped on his stomache. "You think this is funny Hiwatari? Stay out of my way." Mark picked up Kai by his collar and pushed him into the livingroom.  
  
"Finally, come on Kai, let's go," the pink-haired girls said impatiently.  
  
"Coming," Kai said. 'No stupid bully can keep me away from my new friend. Non one stops me from having friends.'  
  
~*~In in Ally~*~  
  
Mariah dragged Kai down an ally, which was really long. " This is where all of the kids in the neighborhood come and play. Do you Beyblade?"  
  
"Yeah, that's why you saw me upside in a box, I was looking for my Dranzer."  
  
"Cool! I have a beyblade too, I call it Galux. My Grandparents gave it to me for my birthday. How did you get yours?"  
  
"My Grandfather gave it to me on my las birthday. Wanna beybattle?" Kai asked.  
  
"BEYBATTLE?! I WANNA WATCH THE BATTLE!!" A mysterious and hyper-like voice was heard behind the fence. (A/N: Guess who!!)  
  
"Who was that?" Kai asked curiously.  
  
"Don't be afraid of him, he just had too much sugar this morning," a boy with large red, white, and blue hat jumps out of a tree. (A/N: There's another one) "Hi, My name is Tyson. You must be the new kid I heard of."  
  
"So what's your name?" asked a kids with long black hair tied in the back of his head climbed out of the tree.  
  
"My name's Kai. Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"My name is Rei, nice to meet you."  
  
"KAI, FLY, BYE, TIE, SLY, SHY, PIE," a blonde hair boy was yelling jumping over the fence, "GUY DIE, Um... other things that rhymed with KAI!! Hi! I'm Max," the eager little blonde jumped up and down. (A/N: Would have never guessed it would you? ^__^)  
  
"Hi, nice to see people my age," Kai said with his eye twitching and his ears jingling again.  
  
"Cool! How do you do that Kai?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Do what?" Kai asked covering his ears.  
  
"His ears only do that when he's nervous or surprised," Mariah explained.  
  
"No need to be nervous around here buddy," Tyson said patting him on the back, " the only people you have to worry about is Mariah's brother and his stupid friends."  
  
"Who are you calling stupid runt?" a tall big figure said behind Tyson. Tyson froze fearing who or what was behind him.  
  
"Um, Mark's stupid friends," he replied dumbly. Then, Tyson felt a choking on his collar.  
  
"No one called us stupid and lives to tell bout it," Wally growled. He turned to Mac, Rei, Kai, and Mariah as they ran up the tree. Well, Max dragged Kai.  
  
"How come we're up in this tree?" Kai asked.  
  
"You want to have the fate of what they're gonna do to Tyson?" Max asked.  
  
"No, but I don't what to see the guy hurt," he said falling out of the tree knocking onto Wally making fall over unconsiously. "Oops."  
  
Tyson stared at disbelief and then started at Kai, then started back at Wally wide-eyed. He walked up to Kai and said, "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DONE?!!!!"  
  
"Not really, I fell," Kai said dusting himself off.  
  
"NOW THE WHOLE WILL BE AFTER YOU FOR THIS!!" Tyson yelled shaking Kai, "DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT THEY'RE CAPABLE OF?!"  
  
"Yeah, I should know."  
  
"Say wha?" Max, Mariah, Rei, and Tyson all said in a unsion wide-eyed.  
  
"I used to be a bully at my old neighborhood so what."  
  
"Oh my gosh, YOU'RE SO MY NEW FRIEND!!" Max yelled jumping off the tree glomping Kai. "Whoa, blondy off!" Kai said pushing Max off my using his legs. "Sorry, I'm just happy that we have a new friend," Max said jumping up and down.  
  
"Can we finish this tour before I have to go home for the party tonight?" Mariah asked.  
  
"Tour? Can you come??" Tyson begged.  
  
"Don't see why."  
  
In 2 hours, they showed Kai the school, they're favorite places to go, and secret places. They also showed him a faster way to go to the hospital to visit her mom while she's working.They got ice cream and had pizza before they had to go they're separate ways.  
  
"I have to go, I'll see you guys at the party tonight, bye," Rei waved going to his house.  
  
"I gotta go too," Max said, "I'ma be at the party though, see ya."  
  
"I have to get ready for your Welcoming Party too you guys, later" Tyson waved holding his ice cream cone in one hand.  
  
Mariah and Kai walked home together, because they live next door to each other. Kai walked her up her stairs and stood there. "I had a great time with your showing me around the neighborhood and stuff," Kai said scratching the head of his neck.  
  
"I had fun too, Kai."  
  
"Do you know how to rollerblade?"  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"I was wondering if we could rollerblade someday together."  
  
"Sure that'll be great. I have to go, bye."  
  
"Yeah by-" Kai was cut off my Mariah kissing him on his cheek. Mariah ran inside her house skipping. "Whoa, that was quick." Kai looked at the door one last time and walked down the steps. He ran home as soon as he left the stairs. He had to get ready for the party.  
  
_________________________________  
  
LB: I finished what a long chapter :D  
  
Kenny: How come I wasn't in this chapter?  
  
LB: You're gonna be at the party Kenny, promise. I'll make you the first one there.  
  
Kenny: REALLY??? YAY!!  
  
LB: What? Kenny needs love too.  
  
Max: PARTY CAN I BRING BALLOONS!!!????  
  
LB: No, not that kind of Party -____-;;  
  
LB: See the blue bar icon thingy un this sentence, please review for this chapter. Support Needed :D The next chapter will be the last Age 6 thingy. Age 8 or 9 will be up ^___^. 


	4. Age 6 IV: The Party and Food Fight

LB: I have chapter chapter 4 reloaded now :D  
  
Kenny: You promised that I'd be the first one in this chapter.  
  
LB: I know Kenny, be patient will ya.  
  
Kai: How many chapters do you think you might having?  
  
LB: About 23347574364562646 chapters why?  
  
Kai: -____- that's too many.  
  
LB: Seriously, I might have alot of chapters, I don't know yet.  
  
Gary: Can I do disclaimer?  
  
LB: Sure BTW The White Tigers, half the Emily, and Kenny will premire in this chapter :D Do the Disclaimer Big Guy!  
  
Gary: Lil Bre doesn't and never will own Beyblade because she's as poor as a hobo on the streets.  
  
LB: It's true, I gave some dude 20 dollars asking him for change and he ran... ;_; My money....  
  
Chapter 4: Age 6 IV: The Party and a Food Fight  
  
It was 6:30 p.m., half an hour till the party. Kai was forced into some nice clothes instead of his old regular ones. Kai sat on his mother's bed while she was in her bathroom brushing her teeth.  
  
"Don't you think that you over dressed me mom?" Kai asked. Kai was wearing a blue shirt with black on the bottom and grey dragons at the black part, he wore black shoes and his black tennis shoes to go with it.  
  
"No Kai, I think you like a proper young man," his mom replied.  
  
"It's not like I haven't met the people in the neighborhood already."  
  
"::Gasp:: Kai, you made friends? Not enermies?" his mom asked suprised.  
  
"Yeah, it's no big de-" he was cut off by his mother picking him up and hugging him really tightly. 'Why can I never finish my sentences anymore?' he thought sweatdropping.  
  
"Kai I'm so proud of you, now you can make more new friends at the party," Kai's mom said -hugging him tighter.  
  
"Mom... can't.... breathe..." Kai managed to get out.  
  
"Oh, sorry honey," Mom said putting Kai down on the bed, "but you have friends now. My little boy's growing up!"  
  
'Why do parents always say that line,' Kai thought.  
  
DING DONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (A/N: Max put too many exclamation points -____- ;;;)  
  
"That must our first guest," Mom said walking out her rom to get the door, while putting on earrings. Kai hopped off his mom's bed and decided to walk to his room. He decided to get some old games out so that the visitors can play while the parents talk about boring stuff downstairs.  
  
~*~Downstairs~*~  
  
"It's great for you to come," Kai's mom said is a greeting-like voice, "this must be you son, Kenny." A little boy around the age 5 with large glasses on top of his head ran behind his dad's pants leg.  
  
"Kenny's a little nervous about meeting new people," his dad excused his son's behavior.  
  
"That's O.K., my son Kai's like that too," Kai's mom said, "I'll take him to his room so that they can meet." She took Kenny's handd and lead him upstairs to Kai's room.  
  
~*~Kai's Room~*~  
  
Kai was sitting on his bed playing with his paddle-ball thing. (A/N: You know, the red ball tied to a string) "23,24,25,26,27,28,29..."  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
BAM  
  
"ARGH!!! IT BURNS!!" Kai yelled hold the upper part of his nose where the ball hitted him, "Come in." (A/N: ouch _ did you know that Kai's the only one that's been getting hurt the whole time? o.o;;;)  
  
"Kai, this is Kenny, he just came a few minutes ago," his mom said, " have fun," she said closing the door.  
  
"Um, hi... Uh... erm... I'm Kenny," Kenny said struttering.  
  
"I know man," Kai stated, "So, what do you do for fun?"  
  
"I um... collect data about Beyblade PLEASEDONTHURTME," Kenny said covering his head with his laptop.  
  
"Hey Kenny calm down, I'm not gonna hit you or stuff like that."  
  
"Really, you won't?"  
  
"Positive, I wanted you to see if you wanted to play a game of Goldfish of something," he said taking a deck of cards out of his pocket.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to!"  
  
~*~Downstairs again~*~  
  
"Where's Kai's room?" Tyson asked rather rudely.  
  
"His room is up those stairs second door to the right," Kai's mom smiled.  
  
"Thanks, come on guys let's go," Tyson said running up the stairs with the White Tigers, Max, Rei, and Emily.  
  
~*~Back to Kai's Room~*~  
  
"Got any Jacks?"  
  
"Go Fish."  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Door's open, come in."  
  
The door open to reveal, Tyson, Rei, Max, Lee, Kevin, Gary, and Emily all dressed up.  
  
"Hey guys, whatcha playing?" Rei asked.  
  
"We was playing Go Fish, but now that we have more people, we have to play another game," Kenny said, "and I was winning."  
  
"So," Kai said facefaulting having half the deck in his hand.  
  
"Can we play Dominos?" Max asked.  
  
"But don't we need more dominos than that don't we?" asked Lee.  
  
"We need about 3 boxes of dominos to play," Emily stated.  
  
"I have a few more boxes, I don't use them though, give me a minute," Kai said going into his closet and jumping in a box head first grabbing the extra dominos form the box. "Found 'em, um... a little help here," Kai said upside downly. All of a sudden, FLUMP. The box was flipped over again. "OK WHO DID THAT?!" Kai yelled.  
  
"The person who did it the last time," said a very familiar voice behind Kai. He turned around to find that it was Mariah.  
  
"Dude!! When did you get here?!?!" Kai yelled/asked.  
  
"A few minutes ago goggle head," Mariah answered back partly yelling pointing at his goggles around his neck.  
  
"My goggles are cool, unlike bows."  
  
"Take that back about my bow!!"  
  
"Why should I take back what's true?"  
  
"THAT'S IT GOGGLE BOY YOU'RE GOING DOWN!!" Mariah yelled tackling Kai and holding him into a headlock.  
  
"Oooh fight, I got a quarter on Mariah," Tyson said looking at the fight on Kai's bed.  
  
"Nah, I bet that Kai would win," Max betted on Tyson.  
  
"Ok then it's a bet, who ever gives up wins," Tyson said shaking Max's hand.  
  
"I bet that the parents are gonna win," Lee predicted.  
  
"What, the parents ain't even in this."  
  
"But they just rolled out the room," Lee pointed to the door which was open. Tyson and Max started at each other for a while.  
  
"Lee wins," they said in a unsion pulling a quarter out of their pockets.  
  
~*~During the Fight~*~  
  
Mariah and Kai was still hitting each other while rolling up and down the hall. They was insluting each other while doing so, too.  
  
"Blue freak!"  
  
"Pinky!"  
  
"Lard Butt!!!"  
  
"Chubby Cheeks!!!"  
  
"Dragon breath!!"  
  
"Short-stuff!!"  
  
They kepts to it until they hit the stairs and they tumbled down it landing into the parent's conversation. All the adults stared at them in disbelief.  
  
"KAI SHAWN HIWARTARI!!!! (I dunno his middle name o.O;;) WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Kai's mother yelled.  
  
"Mariah Wong you better have a good explaination for this," Mariah's mom said.  
  
"She called my goggles stupid"  
  
"He insulted my bow!"  
  
"You gave me a black eye!"  
  
"You made me lose my baby tooth!!"  
  
"You made my nose bleed!!!!!!"  
  
"YOU PULLED ME HAIR!!!"  
  
"YOU POPPED MY LEFT RING FINGER OUT OF PLACE!!!"  
  
"ENOUGH!!!!!!!"  
  
Kai and Mariah stared at Tyson's Grandpa. He pulled out his wooden sword and swung it making it face Kai, which he was looking at it cross-eyed. "Is that a way to treat a young lady, K-Man?" 'What the world am I suppose to say? Think, Kai, Think!' Kai thought scratching his head.  
  
"Um... no?" he guessed.  
  
"That's right. In my day, if we hurt a girl emotionally or phsyically, we had to go on one knee, kiss her hand, and ask for her forgivness."  
  
"Say what?" they both asked in a unision again.  
  
"You heard me, now do what I say."  
  
Kai looked at Mariah, then back at Tyson's granpa, then back and mariah, sighed and walked over to her. He got on one knee, sighed again, looked at the audience he had, and turned a bright red.  
  
~*~Up the stairs~*~  
  
"Do you think he's gonna do it?" Kenny asked.  
  
"He has to or my grandpa might end up smacking him upside his head," Tyson said.  
  
"My questions are one, is Mariah ever gonna forgive him and two, when is dinner gonna be serve?" Gary asked.  
  
"My question is, will you ever stop thinking about food," Kevin asked.  
  
"Good thing I brought my camera," Emily said smiling evilly, "cuz this is gonna be priceless."  
  
~*~Back downstairs~*~  
  
"I'm sorry for knocking your tooth out," Kai said. "Though your baby teeth should get knocked out at your age anyways, will you forgives me?" he finishedkissing her hand. 'Now I have to wash my mouth out after this.'  
  
"Sure, I minus well," Mariah said looking down (Max: BECAUSE SHE WAS BLUSHING!!! Mariah: I WAS NOT!!!) because she was blushing very very hard.  
  
"Great, now you hip youngers can now go upstairs and have fun," Tyson's grandpa said.  
  
"And tell the others that dinner will be ready in five minutes," Kai mom said. "Yes mom."  
  
~*~ DINNER!!!!! (Tyson and Gary: FINALLY!!! :D)~*~  
  
All the adults walked into the dining room while the younger ones stayed in the kitchen around the big table. Kai say next to Mariah, Mariah sat to Tyson, Tyson sat next to Gary, Gary sat next to Max, Max nervously sat next to Wally, Wally sat next to Brent, Brent sat next to Mark, Mark sat next to a nervous Kenny, Kenny sat next to Emily, Emily sat next to Rei, and Rei sat to Kai, who was sitting next... Oh... I said that already :P  
  
"Hey runt, don't touch my sister over there!!!" Mark yelled across the table.  
  
"I'm not a runt, don't call me that!" Kai yelled back.  
  
"Ok then runt," Mark said with an evil grin on his face. "Hey runt, pass the mashed potatoes will ya, runt? Hey runt, I'm talking to ya, runt! Pass the potatoes ya runt." Mark kepts on saying 'runt' in every sentence he says, which made Kai very very very very very very angry. He started gritting his teeth, those angry marks started appearing on his head, in other words, all hell was gonna break lose.  
  
"Runt, are yo listening to me?" Mark said slyly, "I said pass the mash potatoes."  
  
"WITH PLEASURE!!!" Kai yelled throwing the mash potatoes on his plate at Mark, which hit him directly in the face. Mark whipped the potatoes off of his faces, and it showed a very angry kid.  
  
"Hesgonnadiehesgonnadiehesgonnadie," Kenny kepts on ranting until Brent pushed him off his chair (Kenny: HEY! LB: You had to stop sometime.). Mark then picked up his macaroni and cheese and tossed it at Kai, but having the worst aim in the world, he hit Rei instead.  
  
"Hey!" Rei said putting peas in his soup spoon and flinging it across the table, hitting Brent in his eye. "Oops, I have to work on that aiming," Rei said sweatdropping. Then Kevin jumped on top of the table and yelled, "FOOD FIGHT!!!"  
  
~*~10 minutes later~*~  
  
"What's all that ruckus about in the other room?" Lee's dad asked who was in the diningroom.  
  
"I don't know," Judy, Max's mom, said, "I guess I'll go check it out." Judy got up and walked to the kitchen. As soon as she opened the door, she was smacked in the face with sour cream. Judy opened her eyes and yelled, "What is the meaning of this?!"  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. They were all covered in their dinner. Mark had Rei in a headlock about to put cream cheese in his hair. Kai was about to toss a chuck of balled up tofu at someone. Tyson was eating the ribs that fell on the floor. Max was squirting mustard accidently in Kevin's hair. Mariah dropped a glass of lemonade in Kenny's hair. Brent had a pie plate on top of his head, with the pie in it. Lee had got slapped with a porkchop by Emily. Gary was the one who threw the sour cream at Max's mom.  
  
"Who started this fight?!" she yelled. Everyone started pointing at someone. Judy sighed and just said, "Just clean this placed up before Kathy (Kai's mom I gave her a name now :D) comes in and see all this mess." After that, she walked out. All the children of the neighborhood, which was covered in food and dessert, looked around the room and see that the walls, the floor, and even the ceiling was covered in food, plates, and other things unimagnative.  
  
"Well, we have a job on our hands, don't we?" Tyson said looking around at the other people who had they're eyes as wide as dinner plates.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
LB: I finished ^_____^  
  
Kai: Lil Bre would like to thank the supporter for her time of needs, and she would like to thank her teacher Mrs. Brooks for helping her try to get a plot thing.  
  
Max: SHE FINISHED!!! SHE FINISHED ^______^  
  
Kenny: I WAS IN THE CHAPTER!! I WAS IN THE CHAPTER ^____^  
  
Mariah: Please review by using the nice looking blue bar thing under this sentence. Make sure that it's not a flame or else SHE'LL NEVER WRITE AGAIN!!!!!  
  
LB: Um... she's playing everyone... but please, no flames ;_; the writer's block was bad enough... I CAN'T TAKE NO MOE PRESSURE!!  
  
Rei: Over-dramatic...  
  
Kai: I'd give it a 6.  
  
LB: STOP IT OR YOU'LL GET HIT BY A CAR IN MY STORY!!  
  
Rei and Kai: We'll be good.. o.o;; 


	5. Age 7 I: The New Girl and Tyson's Crush

LB: HI!! I'm back!!  
  
Tyson: Where have u been???!!!  
  
LB: Simple. MardiGras, the virus, and and a bunch of homework, field trips, and performances. I am a magnet school student ya know .O  
  
Kenny: That's no excuse, you have kept these poor people waiting.  
  
LB: Hey, Mardi Gras comes only once a year :P In this chapter, I'm gonna work in Tyson's love life. and a new character  
  
Tyson: CAN WE COME TO MARDI GRAS??  
  
LB: No, you'd eat all the moon pies. Do the disclaimer......... LEE!!!!  
  
Lee: ::sigh:: Ok whatever... Lil Bre doesn't own anything... but some made up characters in her head.  
  
LB: But the kangaroo I drew is very CUTE!! ^____^  
  
Chapter 5- Age 7 I: New Girl and Tyson's Crush  
  
~*~Tyson's House outside~*~  
  
It was the last of their summer vaction so the Bladebreakers to be decided to spent as much time as possible together because Kai and Kenny was going to a different school than Tyson, Max and Rei. (Kai and Kenny: NOOOOOOO) They was all jumping on Tyson's trampoline when all the chaos started.  
  
"Awww man, how come you guys have to go to a different school?" Tyson complained while jumping up and down holding his hat as he was going down.  
  
"Beats me," Kai said, "I must have did something really bad to be sent to a private school."  
  
"Private schools aren't that bad," Max laughed, "except for the srict rules they have there, and they have to wear a uniform, and-" Max was about to continue until Kai yelled.  
  
"Private schools aren't that bad huh? You need to get off that sugar addiction, kid."  
  
"Let's change the subject shall we," Rei said, "we have plenty of time to talk about school because we're gonna have 9 months of it tomorrow."  
  
"Hey guys, Tyson has a new neighbor," Kenny pointed out hanging on the top of the scrubs. The rest of them joined Kenny and looked over and saw a girl around their age with blonde hair and green eyes who was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a pink shirt saying 'CUTE IS MY MIDDLE NAME' (A/N: I know that's corny... forgive me....). Tyson was staring at her dreamily and sighed. 'I wonder if she has food in her fridge now...'  
  
"I think we should go and introduce outselfves. What do you think Max?" Kenny asked.  
  
"I think we could, and we should. HEY THAT RHYMES!! HAHAHAHAHA! What do you think Rei?"  
  
"As long as she doesn't have an older brother, I think it's safe for us to go over there. What do you think Kai?"  
  
"Whatever you people think, we could go. What do ya think Tyson? Tyson?" Kai looked at Tyson, who was staring at the girl. Kai sweatdropped and snapped his fingers in his face, but he was still staring at her. "The kid's love-struck."  
  
"I know how to get him out of that daze!" Max said hopping over to the other side and Tyson and yelled in his ear, "PIZZA'S READY!!!!!"  
  
"Save me a few slices, kay guys," Tyson replied not looking away fom the girl.  
  
They all stared and gasp really loud. "Dude, this is serious." Rei pointed out.  
  
"Hey, how come the guy with the hat on is staring at me?" The girl asked popping in front of them.  
  
"ACK!!!" Tyson finally snapped out of his daze and flipped over the scrubs and landed on his head.  
  
"Those are just the bladebreakers, that's what they call themselves." Mariah walked over, "they dun't have that much talent in beyblading."  
  
"What do ya mean? We have much talent." Max said making the srcubs shake and knocking them over and falling on their faces, also, making Mariah and the girl sweatdrop.  
  
"We ment to do that," Kai groaned holding his head.  
  
"Can we introduce ourselves for our rudeness," Kenny said, "Hi, I'm Kenny, but they call me Chief."  
  
"I'm the 7-year-old sugar addicted president, Max!"  
  
"I'm the most sane one, and the coolest, Rei."  
  
"YEAH RIGHT!" All but Tyson yelled, making Rei sweatdrop.  
  
"I'm the main reason for these people getting in trouble, Kai"  
  
"And I'm in love," Tyson said still staring at the girl... still.  
  
"Hi Chief, Max, Rei, Kai, and Inlove. Nice to meet you. I'm Jaqueline, but you can call me Jackie." (A/N: That's a blonde for ya ladies and gentlemen ^__^;;)  
  
"No, the lunkhead over here name's Tyson," Rei pointed, " and he's love to take you on a tour around the neighborhood." That made Tyson snap back to reality.  
  
"I'D WHAT?!?!"  
  
"But I was gonna give her a tour," Mariah complained.  
  
"Awww Mariah, you always give tours. Can Tyson do one please?" Kai begged.  
  
"Give me a good reason why, then I'll let him do the tour," Mariah huffed. Kai sighed and turn to the other people.  
  
"Give us a minute people, be right back," Kai sweatdropped and grabbed Mariah and dragged her to Tyson's house.  
  
"So... what's the explaination?"  
  
"Do you see Tyson over there?" Kia asked.  
  
"Yeah, he's acting stupider than normal, why?"  
  
"Well, he's a bit love-struck, so I was trying to make Tyson take Jackie on the tour instead of you."  
  
"Hmm... nope I'm doing the tou-" Mariah started to turn around and leave when Kai grabbed onto the back of her shirt.  
  
"AAANNNDDD, I wanted to take you out for a pizza or something, then we could do something you wanted to do. MY TREAT!!!" Kai said blushing. Mariah stared at Kai for a few seconds, then raised her eyebrow at the bluehaired boy.  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"As long as it doesnt involve me in embrassing things or playing house, sure. Please?" Kai asked smiling with 2 of his baby teeth missing.  
  
"Fine, I'll go. You're desparate for them to be alone aren't ya?"  
  
"Yea, plus, we haven't been spending as much time together this summer, so I'd like to pay ya back for all of it."  
  
"That's very sweet, Kai, I'll see ya there at my house in 30 minutes."  
  
"Um, what time is that? Haven't learned to tell time."  
  
"3:30 blcokhead!"  
  
"OH OK!!" Kai yelled and both of them ran to the other side of the scrubs to see the others.  
  
"So, what ya gonna do?!!!!!!!" Max asked/yelled jumping up and down.  
  
"Tyson gets to do the tour."  
  
"YAY!!!!" Max yelled real loudly glomping Kai again.  
  
"Hey, I said OFF!!" Kai yelled pushing him off again.  
  
"Yay, come on Inlove I mean Tyson, show me around the neighborhood," Jackie said dragging Tyson away.  
  
"Have fun lovebirds," Rei called out.  
  
"You'll thank us later," Max waved laughing. Tyson, who was being dragged away, started shaking his fist with a death glare on his face.  
  
"Well, I have to go, see ya in 20 minutes, Kai," Mariah said waving.  
  
"What was that about?" Kenny asked looking at Kai.  
  
"Long story...Umm... Does anyone have a few bucks to spare?" Kai answered scratching the back of his head, while everyone rose their eyebrows and stared at Kai.  
  
_________________________________  
  
LB: Well, that's the end of this chapter :D  
  
Kai: You made me BEG?!?!  
  
LB: Sure why not.  
  
Mariah: Soo how old are we again??  
  
LB: umm.... I think 7... I forget -___-;;  
  
Kenny: How about you just stroll up the page and see?  
  
LB: Too lazy..  
  
Tyson: YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT!!!  
  
LB: You don't look like an idiot... you ARE an idiot...  
  
Tyson: Meanie...  
  
LB: Please review for this chapter... personal I think it had no sense in it... at all... ._O 


	6. Age 7 II: I'm Doomed and What Happened t...

LB: Hello, I have returned for another chapter. I have a 5 day weekend :D  
  
Rei: How come???  
  
LB: MARDI GRAS!!! Fat Tuesday was the BEST!!! We ate, played with YugiOh cards, ate, beybladed, ate, rode our bikes, ate... and did I say ate??  
  
Lee: Keep your eating habit up and you'll be as fat at Tyson  
  
Tyson: WHAT?!?! I'm offended!!! /  
  
LB: Since you're so offended, you can do the disclaimer, Tyson.  
  
Tyson: YAY!! Lil Bre doesn't known beyblade. If so, she'd made sure that Kai was a more cheerful character, and Tyson go on a strict diet!!?!??? ::screams like a girl then faints:: (Like the Dad on the Fairly Oddparents :D)  
  
BTW... Kai and Mariah is gonna get together, like dating, when they're older. They're just close friends and flirting now ^___^  
  
Kai and Mariah: HEY!!  
  
On with the story!  
  
Chapter 6: Age 7 II: I'm Doomed and What Happened to Grandma?  
  
"Where's the first place we get to go, Tyson?" Jackie asked hyperly (that even a word?? it is now).  
  
Tyson was walking like robot legs without knees, blushing furiously, in embarrassment. "Yea, let me show you where the places all the kids hang around," Tyson said moving like a rusted robot.  
  
Jackie grabbed his arm and said hyperly, "Show me everywhere in the neighborhood!!"  
  
'This is gonna be a loong day,' Tyson thought being dragged away by Jackie.  
  
~*~Kai's House~*~  
  
"Where are you going?" Max asked sitting on top of Kai's desk swinging his legs.  
  
"I'm going for a pizza." Kai answered finding a clean shirt.  
  
"With who?"  
  
"Mariah."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Haven't spent time with her for a while."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cuz she's one of my friends, too."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"First person I met," Kai said putting on his shirt getting annoyed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why are you asking all these questions?!"  
  
"He's a curious person," Rei answered reading a comic book on Kai's bed. "Besides, you have your shirt on backwards 'n inside-out."  
  
Kai looked at himself and realized that Rei was right. "I knew that," he said taking off the shirt he put on backwards.  
  
~*~Mariah's House~*~  
  
"I FORBID YOU TO GO WITH THAT BOY!!" Mark snapped at his sister.  
  
"YOU'RE NOT MOM SO I WON'T PAY ATTENDATION TO YOU!! I'M GOING AND THAT'S FINAL MARK!!!" Mariah snapped back. With that, their mom came in to see what's with all the noise.  
  
"What's going on here?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"MOM MARK IS TRYING TO NOT MAKE ME GO GET PIZZA WITH KAI!!"  
  
"HE'S NOTHIN' BUT A GAKI!!"  
  
"HE'S NOT A BRAT HE'S MORE MATURE THAN YOU'LL EVER BE!!!"  
  
"CUT IT OUT!!!" With that, Mark and Mariah stared at their mom wide eyed. "If Mariah wants to go with Kai to get pizza fine, but be back by sunset. Mark, if you don't cut it out, you won't be getting that new skateboard you want."  
  
"Bu-bu-bu-but..." Mark stuttered trying to make his mother decline what she said.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"No butts Mark," she sighed, "I might end up like your grandmother at this rate." She walked away going to get the door while rubbing her temples (A/N: I used 3 vocabulary words :D)  
  
"Grandma??" Mariah and Mark said in a usion as it started a flashback  
  
~*~3 Years Ago~*~  
  
"GRANDMA!!! MARK IS HITTING ME AGAIN!!" a 4-year-old Mariah yelled running to her grandmother.  
  
"I AM NOT YOU STARTED IT!!" a 9-year-old Mark consulted back.  
  
"Children, children please calm down," Grandma Ryoko pleaded. "These books are very heavy, and I'm near a flight of stairs."  
  
"NOT UNTIL MARK APOLIGIZES!!" Mariah yelled flipping Mark off while making G-Ryoko start rocking. (A/N: Little kids watch South Park, my 4-year-old cousin does o.O;; I let him ^___^)  
  
"THAT'S IT YOU LITTLE MONSTER!! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!!" Mark yelled and pushed G-Ryoko onto Mariah, which of course misses, and Grandma falls down the stairs landing on her head. (Readers: O_O;; O.O;;;; OMG!!!!) They both stared at disbelief, then they stared at each other, then yelled, "IT'S YOUR FAULT!!!" Then they started fighting again.  
  
~*~End Flash Back~*~  
  
"Mariah, Kai's here. He said to get your blades."  
  
She stuck out her tounge at Mark and ran upstairs to get her rollerblades. Mark walks over to the door and sees Kai staring at him, well... more like glaring.  
  
"Hello, Shrimp."  
  
"Hello, Pothead. Where's Mariah?"  
  
"She died," Mark answered then slammed the door in Kai's face.(A/N: I do that all the time to people on the phone and at the door, that's why my mom wun let me answer them anymoe ;_;) A few seconds later, Mariah came to the door , followed by Mark with a hand mark in the middle of his nose. He looked at Kai and said, "What?"  
  
"Nothing Rudolph, let's go." They started rolling away on the sidewalk to the pizza palor.  
  
"Mark my words, Hiwatari, the day will come when I'll destroy you!!! SOMEDAY!!! As soon as I know all of your wekanesses, REVENGE WILL BE MINE!!! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"  
  
"Hey Mark."  
  
"Eh?" Mark turned to see a round kid in his face, known as Wally.  
  
"Wanna play baseball?"  
  
"I bat first."  
  
___________________________________  
  
Mariah: MY GRANDMA'S DEAD?!?!?!?!  
  
You guys killed her.  
  
Mariah: AAAAAHHHHHHH!!! ::runs off::  
  
Max: Is she coming back?  
  
Eventually... I hope...  
  
Kenny: How come I wasn't in this chapter?  
  
Um... you was on Kai's computer?  
  
Kenny: Riiight...  
  
I'ma focus more on Tyson/Jackie next chapter, K ^___^ But Kai/Mariah will be in the chapter.  
  
Tyson: NOOO THAT'S FINE!!  
  
Please review for this story.  
  
Kai: If you don't, she's gonna give you a world of infinite DOOM!!  
  
He's kidding... I hope again... I worry 'bout them sometimes... 


	7. Age 7 III: Fights, Stalking, and Kisses

HI I HAVE RETURNED WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER!!  
  
Kai: Grreeeaaatt...  
  
Dun be like that Kai....  
  
Tyson: How come you dun put 'LB:' anymore??  
  
Lazy...  
  
Rei: I havent done the disclaimer... CAN I DO IT PLEASE!!!! PUL-LEASE!?!  
  
OK!! STOP WITH THE COMPLAINING!! BTW, I will complete the date... I promise... in this chapter...  
  
Rei: Lil Bre doesn't own no one but Jackie, Duke the tiger, and Mark with his gang.  
  
On with the story  
  
Chapter 7- Age 7 III: Fighting, Stalking and Kisses  
  
~*~Tyson's POV~*~  
  
I'm sweating very very very very badly. The girl next door is holding my hand, dragging my to show her all the places around the neighborhood. Curse those friends of mine. When I see them, I'm gonna...  
  
"Tyson, where are we?" Jackie asked snapping me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Um... we are... err... let me think... we're... um... gosh this is hard... we are..." I stammered. I was moving left and right trying to think where we are. I know this place it's the big playground, but I just can't spit it out. 'Women ask too many questions.'  
  
"It's the biggest playground 'round here," a familiar voice interrupted my thoughts. I turned around to see it's the one and only...  
  
Lee.  
  
"Hi, what's all of your's name?" Jackie asked looking at the other 2 behind him.  
  
"My name is Lee, please to meet ya," Lee answered kissing her backhand, which got me pissed off. "Would you like for me to show you around the neighborhood?"  
  
"Sorry, Tyson's taking me on a tour. But it was nice of your to ask though," Jackie responded making me have my grin of victory on my face when we were walking away.  
  
"He's gonna get ya lost though," Lee ran up in Jackie's face. "He couldn't find his own house four times during the summer," Lee said holding up 5 fingers.  
  
"DURING THE SUMMER, I DUN PAY ATTENTION TO ANYTHING WHILE I'M SUMMER BREAK!"  
  
"What 'bout that time in the winter on a Wednesday!!"  
  
~*~Flash Back~*~  
  
"Hey Max, whatcha got there?" a 5-year-old Tyson asked running up behind the blonde hair boy.  
  
"I'm just playing one of these funny Pokemon games," Max answered not looking away from his gameboy, "and I just can't get outta this cave."  
  
"I bet I can get you out," Tyson said snatching it away from him. "I played this game 50 million times. (Everyone:LIE!!!)" With that, he started playing not paying any attention what to ever to where he was going. Every time he walked, he either walking into the street, a trash can, etc... Max had to pull him out of the way. "I'm almost out."  
  
"It's been 45 minutes Tyson..." Max complained, "I need my Gameboy ba-- Oooh Candy Store. Must... buy... candy..." Max said very distracted running into the store. Tyson walked on until he tripped over a dog. The dog growled and bit Tyson's leg.  
  
"AAAHHHH RABID DOG ON MY LEG!!!' Tyson yelled and he tried to ply the dog off his leg but with no avail. The dog looked at where Tyson would land on a frozen telephone pole, so the dog let go making Tyson twirl and smack his face straight onto the pole. "HA stupid dog," Tyson said sticking out his tounge with ths nose glue to the pole, which got his tounge stuck also. "AAAHHH MY DUNG IS DTUCK DO DA POLE!!" he screamed.  
  
Hours later Tyson got the pole cutted off and he had to stay home for the rest of the month.  
  
~*~Flashback ends~*~  
  
"SO WHAT?! THAT WAS 5 YEARS AGO!" Tyson yelled at Lee waving his arms in the air.  
  
"I thought that we were 7, Tyson," Lee said laughing, "and that was 3 years ago, if it happened when you were 5."  
  
Tyson stared at Lee with deep confusion. "You lost me."  
  
"In other words, YOUS. A. MORON." Lee stated poking Tyson in his head.  
  
"THAT'S IT BIG NOSE YOU'RE GOIN' DOWN RIGHT HERE. RIGHT NOW!!" Tyson ytelled jumping Lee punching him violently.  
  
Jackie just stared at them in deep, deep, deep confusion. "Max has a Pokemon game?"  
  
~*~Where Kai and Mariah is~*~  
  
"HELLO AND WELCOME TO TONY'S. I'M MARIO HOW MAY I HELP YOU?" a middle-age age fat man said as he heard the door open and close.  
  
"Hey big guy, what's your special today?" a mysterious voice asked.  
  
"Huh? Who said that? I hear a voice but I don't see anything," Mario said looking at his height for a the person who said that.  
  
Kai, which is below the counter sigh and walked off to grab a chair and walked back and stood on it. "I hate being short."  
  
Mario looked down a little lower when he saw blue hair pop up out of no where. "Whoa, Kai is that you? Where is the rest of the group?" Kai sigh and pointed to a nearby table where Rei, Kenny and Max were hiding.  
  
"They think that I don't see 'em, cuz they've been following us since I left Mariah's house."  
  
"Oh, it appears you 'n Mariah are dating, eh?" Mario asked slyly.  
  
"NO!!! CAN WE ORDER PLEASE!?!?!" Kai yelled blushing furiously.  
  
"Sure thing lover-boy, what would you like?" he asked taking out a pad and a pen.  
  
"Can I have a large pizza with ollIIIVVVEESSS-" Kai said but was knocked out of his chair and landed with a thud.Mariah popped up replacing him.  
  
"A large plate of spagettihi with meatballs would be fine Mario," Mariah said casually  
  
"Ok, your order will be up in 15 minutes, go find yourselves a table," Mario said writing down their order and walking to the kitchen.  
  
"Come on let's get a table," Mariah said dragging the unconsious Kai by his roller blades.  
  
~*~At Some table~*~  
  
"Mark, why are we following your little sister around?" Wally asked.  
  
"Ta make sure that the midget doesn't touch her, that's why," Mark answered.  
  
"I'd rather be playing baseball," Brent complained putting his head down on the table.  
  
"MY SISTER IS WITH A BLUE HAIRED MONKEY, THEY'RE SHARING THE SAME PLATE, AND THEY MIGHT END UP GOING WITH EACH OTHER!! AND YOU WANNA PLAY BASEBALL?!!?!??!?!?!?!?!!!" Mark yelled standing up in his seat. Everyone who is everyone stared at that table.  
  
~*~Max, Rei, and Kenny's table~*~  
  
"Can we order something?" Max asked.  
  
"In a minute," Kenny answered spying on Kai with Rei.  
  
"Can i get something out of those machine things?"  
  
"In a minute."  
  
"Can I get 50 cents?"  
  
"Only if you shut up," Rei said annoyed pulling 2 quarters out of his pocket.  
  
"YAY MONEY!!" Max ran over to the most largest gumball machines in the whole city. Max pulled out a quarter and put it in the slot. When he turned the knob, all of the gumballs flew out of the machine. "GUMBALL STAMPEDE!!!" Max yelled running for his dear life but tripped and was rolled over my s pile of gumballs. (A/N: This has happened to me when I was at a birthday party with my friends... gumballs hurt... really badly. o.o;;)  
  
~*~Back at Kai and Mariah's table~*~  
  
Kai looked at all of the events in the pizza parlour, sighed and slidded down lower in his chair. "Why is everyone and they're grandma's stalking us?"  
  
Mariah rose her hand and asked, "Mario, can we take-out?"  
  
"Sure, give me 2 minutes, your food just finished."  
  
"Kai, I'll meet ya outside, you can get the food."  
  
"Whatever." Kai said walking up to the counter to grab the food. When he grabbed the food, he walked over to Mark's table and glared at them evilly, which freaked Mark out. "I AM NOT A MONKEY OR A MIDGET AND IF YOU FOLLOW US I'LL PERSONALLY BEAT YOUR HEAD IN WITH A BRICK!!! STOP RUINING EVERYONE'S DAY YOU POTHEAD!!! SO PLAY BASEBALL OR SOMETHING ALTHOUGH U SUCK AT IT!!!!!" Kai yelled rolling out of the palour leaving a shocked Mark. He just stared off in space until he realized what Kai said.  
  
"HEY I'M NO POTHEAD!!!!"  
  
~*~Where Tyson and Jackie are~*~  
  
"You know ya didn't have to fight someone just to take me on a tour," Jackie stated with Tyson's arm over her back beaten up, "then you lost."  
  
"It doesn't really matter, I get to take you on that tour now," the limbing Tyson replied.  
  
"Uhh, no you can't."  
  
"WHAT?! How come?"  
  
"It's almost time for dinner, I have to be in by 6:30 anyways."  
  
"Oh... can I walk you to your door then?"  
  
"Sure, that'll be nice," Jackie said walking with the beaten up limbing Tyson up to her door. "I would like to thank you for inviting me to the neighborhood, Tyson. It was very sweet."  
  
"No problem, if Lee messing with you again, I can beat him up and win again."  
  
"But you lost."  
  
"Same difference, but I had a great time wit-" Tyson said but was cutted off by Jackie kissing him on the cheeks.  
  
"I'll see ya at school tomorrow, Tyson, bye," she said running into the house closing the door. Tyson stood in their grass for a few minutes till he snapped back into reality. He, Tyson Granger, got his first kiss. 'Wow, Kai was right, kissing isn't all THAT bad,' he thought walking back to his house with a smaile stretching ear to ear.  
  
~*~At the Park~*~  
  
Mariah and Kai were at the park rolling down the sidewalk when Kai came to an automatic stop.  
  
"Kai, what's wrong?" Mariah asked. Kai turned around, grabbed a large stick and went to a nearby bush. He rose up the stick and started smacking whatever was inside the bush. All you can hear was "OW!" "IT HURTS" "QUIT IT" "SUGAR!!"  
  
"Quit following us kay guys, I'll see ya later," Kai said simply rolling back to Mariah.  
  
"How did he know it was us?" Max asked with a big lump on his head.  
  
"Simple, you YELLED OUT SUGAR!!" Ray yelled with a few bruises on him.  
  
~*~On top of a hill~*~  
  
"Today was great Kai, expect being stalked gumballs invading the pizza palour, and you beating your friends to death with a stick." Mariah said sitting next to Kai on top of the tallest hill in Tomeda (A/N: I know, CCS I've never been to japan.. so work with meh k -__-;;).  
  
"No problem, the only problem is that I'm broken and I owe Rei 12 bucks," Kai said looking at the sunset.  
  
"I wish this day wouldn't end, cuz we're goin' back ta school, and we won't even be at the same school. So we're gonna barely see each other till the weekend or something."  
  
"I might come to your school one day, Mariah don't worry. You're worried about Kai Hiwatari, the person that can get kicked out of 5 schools in 3 weeks," he said jokingly looking into her eyes. They both were staring at each other for a long time, then they moved in closer... then closer... then closer... then...  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" Kai yelled slipping on the grass rolling down the steep hill.  
  
"Ohh.. that's gonna leave a funny looking bruise tomorrow," Mariah said looking down at Kai.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Wow, I finished... AFTER 2 WEEKS!!!  
  
Kai: God, what be taking you so long?  
  
SAT's tomorrow... AND SPRING FLING NEXT FRIDAY!! THEN SPRING BREAK!!! I'll have 9 WHOLE days ta work on my stories ^_____^  
  
Tyson: Greeaaaatt...  
  
I would like to thank for all of those nice reviews! I read them over and over. I gots 30 reviews!! excluding the note I putted on there.  
  
Now I need a vote from you all... I must know... ifyourwantmetomakekaisgrandfatherniceormean.  
  
Dizzi: She said, she wants to you see if you want to make Kai's grandfather nice or an evil bastard.  
  
I want to make him nice, then he'll be outta character, so I ASK YOU!! PLEASE VOTE!! I NEED AT LEAST 15 VOTES cuz it'll be in the next age group... 8  
  
And if you wanna know how many chapters there might be... multiply 4 by 13. Kay ^____^ cuz I dun feel like doing the math  
  
Mariah: REVIEW FOR THIS NICE STORY PLEASE!!! ^___^ Dun just read and go back to the beyblade section. 


	8. Age 7 IV: School Daze, Monkey kings, and...

I'm back with another new chapter :D If you dunno how many chapters I might have, I'ma have bout 52 chapters... maybe more... maybe less :D  
  
Kai: Greeatttt... 52 chapters of my love life  
  
Tyson: And mine -____-;;;  
  
There might be more pairings... dun worry MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Guys: NOOOOOOOO!!! EVIL!!!  
  
Girls: YAY!!!! GOODNESS!!!  
  
Do the disclaimer.... hmmmm... who did't go yet... GARY!  
  
Gary: Uh... ok... Lil Bre doesn't own no one but her own charcters.  
  
I use Gary to reach high places ^___^ On with the story.  
  
BTW I need to know if you wanna make Volitaire evil or good. Only got one vote. Gonna be in the next age saga. And Kai DOESN'T have his triangles... yet.  
  
Chapter 8-Age 7 IV: School Daze, Monkeys kings, and Toliet Problems  
  
2 weeks after school started ~*~Mariah's Diary~*~ (A/N: Yes she has a diary :P)  
  
Dear Diary, Today was yet another boring day of school. I haven't seen Kai around because he said something about homework every single day. I hope he finished by the weekend, cuz I miss him being around often. I hope he comes to our school someday like he said he would...  
  
Write back later,  
  
Mariah  
  
~*~Regular~*~  
  
Mariah sighed as she closed her diary and putted it under her bed. She peered over to her glass window to see the blue-haired boy at his desk working on his homework.  
  
'He's been working on that for 3 hours now,' she thought. (A/N: Now who would work on Homework for 3 hours?! I wouldn't. I'd quit after the first hour.) She looked at him closer to see that he wasn't doing homework, he was asleep on his desk drooling on his math book with his tiger Duke looking over his head (A/N: Yes tigers CAN get very big in a year. I saw a 16 month one at the zoo and he was HUGE!!! I'll stop talking now..). She shook her head and went to her balcony. She picked up a pebble and tossed it as the glass door.  
  
~*~Kai's Dream~*~  
  
Kai was resting in a meadow when Kenny ran up to him and kicked him in his shin. "OOWWW!!" Kai yelled jumping up holding his shin. "WHATCHA DO THAT FOR?!?!"  
  
"They're here! The monkeys are here!!" Kenny screamed as he ran off.  
  
"Monkeys?" Kai asked raising his eyebrow. All of a sudden, a stampede of horses came up behind him with a monkey with a crown on his head. "AAAAAAHHHHH MONKEYS!! THEY'RE INVADING THE EARTH!!" Kai ran for his life to get away from the evil monkeys. "SAVE ME SAVE SAVE ME SAVE ME!" The monkeys eventually caught up to him. The monkeys surrounded him with a confused look on their faces. The king monkey lifted up a sling-shot with a rock in it and aimed it at Kai. "AAAAHHHH!!!"  
  
~*~End dream~*~  
  
CLANK!!  
  
"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Kai yelled jumping up slamming his head against Duke's tough jaw. "OWWWWW!!!"  
  
"Oohhh. I bet that hurts, too," Mariah said across from him.  
  
"Oh, hey Mariah," Kai said regaining his posture from the collision and going to his balcony. "How' things been over in freedom?"  
  
"Nothing special. It's been a bit boring since you left. You got alot of homeowrk lately, how come?"  
  
"I'm home schoolin'."  
  
"WHAT?! I thought you went to school."  
  
"I got kicked out of that private school about a week ago. My mom's been looking for a new school for me to attend, so she's been home schoolin' me since. It's boring, too. I'm going to this school tomorrow. THANK GOODNESS."  
  
Mariah giggled at Kai's happiness then sighed. 'I hope it's our school, then we could spend more time together.'  
  
"Mariah you OK?" Kai asked concerned. "You look sad about something."  
  
"Oh it's nothing. I'ma go to bed now. Goodnight Kai," Mariah responded and walked back into her bedroom.  
  
"Yeah, night Mariah."  
  
~*~Next day at school~*~  
  
"Man, Math is boring," Rei whispers to Mariah and Gary while trying to pay attention to the teacher.  
  
"Tell me about it," Gary answered, "it's nothing but a bunch of numbers. It confuses me."  
  
"The only thing that doesn't confuse you, Gary, is your stomache," Mariah said annoyed.  
  
"Class, quiet down, we have a new student," the teacher announced as she was walking to reach for the door. "Please give a warm welcome to Kai Hiwatari." When she opened the door no one was there. "I guess he hasn't came yet." She closed the door and returned to her desk. "Now let's take a Math quiz."  
  
The whole class slumped down in their seats making a big "AAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW" noise in annoyance. Then, a soaked blue-haired boy ran into the room quickly and slammed the door shut panting very hard. The class started whispering, well, most of the girls started whispering and the boys (except Gary and Rei) have him a death glare.  
  
"So, you must be Kai. What took you so long?"  
  
"Well, I was walking to the bathroom, I 'accidently' went into the girl's bathroom. I ran out as fast as I can, ran into the correct bathroom. I saw the janitor person thing walking out and I realized that he left his soap there. Then... I 'accidently' 'dropped' the soap in the toliets... now it's overflowed. IT WAS AN 'ACCIDENT!' Really." Everyone giggled and laughed at the story.  
  
"Ok Kai, you can sit next to Rei over there," the teacher said pointed to the black-haired boy. Kai walked over to the table with his shoes squeaking and his hair dripping. Just then, a tall skinny janitor, goes by Willber, barged into the room looking for someone.  
  
"May I help you Willber?"  
  
"Yea, I'm looking for a blue-haired boy 'bout 3 feet. Seen 'em?"  
  
"Oh yes he just ran into the class room panting and wet like he was running," the teacher responded with a stupid grin on her face. "He said he had an inccident in the restroom."  
  
"NO! He stole my laundry soap I was sending home and dumped it all in the boys' and girls' toliets."  
  
"He's new here, how could he possibly dump soap in the-" the teach said but was cutted off by the janitor kicking the door open with soap, water and toliet paper flowing into the room.  
  
"Did you really do that?!" Rei whispered to Kai.  
  
"Um... you can say that," Kai responded sweatdropping.  
  
"Mr. Hiwatari!"  
  
"Uh... yes Ma'am?" Kai responded standing up.  
  
"I know you're new here, but please try to behave. Next time, you won't be so lucky."  
  
"Yes Ma'am!!" Kai said saluting her crossing his fingers behind his back, "I'll never do it again!"  
  
"Since we got a new student, I'll hold the math test till tomorrow." The class cheered at that announcement. "Let's read about History shall we?" Then the whole class went in "AAAWWWWW"  
  
~*~Recess~*~  
  
Rei, Max, Kai, Tyson, and Kenny all met up at the tables outside and was eating they're lunches.  
  
"... and that when the principal kicked us both out of that school..." Kenny said explaining with a mouthful of PB&J. Max laughed out loud with Cheetos filling his mouth. Tyson was drinking orange juice and it went through his nose when he laughed, which made Kai, Kenny, and Rei laugh.  
  
"Have your parents taught you to keep your mouths shut while your mouths are full?" Lee came walking up to the group with Gary and Kevin behind them.  
  
"Yea, it's impolite," Gary and Kevin said with they're mouths full. Lee sweatdropped at them, ignoring they're comment.  
  
"Fea, wonna fught abut ut?" Kai askd with a mouthful of crackers spraying everywhere.  
  
"Whatcha say lozer?" the little green-haired 1st grader said in Kai's face. Kai looked at him cross eyed and spitted all the crackers in his face, making the bladebreakers laugh really hard.  
  
"Hey you guys need to cut it out," Lee barged in.  
  
"Well, you know what else needs to be cut? Your hair!" Tyson said standing on the bench mocking Lee.  
  
"How about I cut your head off?" Gary said lifting Tyson off the bench about to punch him.  
  
"Boys can be very violent and immature sometimes, dun you think?" Jackie said walking up to them with Emily, Hiromi(A/N: If you've seen the 2002 and those new series thingy then you might know who this girl is. If you dun, you can email me and I'll send you a pic of her... or something...), and Mariah behind her.  
  
"We're not violent or immature," Kai protested. Lee then thumped him in the head. "OWWWW!! THAT HURT!" Kai whinned and then pushed Lee on the ground.  
  
"You're not suppose to push me," Lee said pushing Kai back. They both kept on pushing each other back and forward. Everyone was sweatdropping while they were pushing each other.  
  
"Will somone stop them, please?" Emily asked annoyed. Gary walked over to the pushing boys and picked them up in each of his hands. Kai was kicking and swinging at the air with foam in his mouth while Lee has also kicking and screaming with saliva coming out of his mouth. (Readers: EEEWWWWW!! _) Gary then slammed both of their head together and both was knocked out with the dizzy eyes.  
  
"Thanks, Gary." Emily commented.  
  
"Uuhh... no problem," Gary said walking back to this oringal position.  
  
"It doesn't matter if both of our captains are knocked out cold," Tyson said standing on top of the table, "The bladebreakers are the best bladers around."  
  
"You lie," Kevin yelled jumping on the same table, "the White Tigers are!"  
  
"Bladebreakers."  
  
"White Tigers."  
  
"Bladebreakers!"  
  
"White Tigers!"  
  
"BlAdEbReAkErS!"  
  
"WhItE tIgErS!"  
  
"BLADEBREAKERS!!"  
  
"WHITE TIGERS!!"  
  
"BLADEBREAKERS!!"  
  
"WHITE TIGERS!!"  
  
"FORGET ARGUING!!" Tyson yelled and jumped Kevin, punching him. Kevin was fighing back, of course.  
  
Kai and Lee had woken up to see the fight. Kai glared at Lee and then pushed him again. Lee glared back and pushed him back. Then, again, they ended up punching each other. The two sets of fighters jumbled up into a huge fight. Gary was looking at them in confusement, he shurgged, and threw Rei and himself in there for no reason at all.  
  
~*~After school~*~  
  
"You know that fighting is pointless," Mariah was giving a letchure while helping a limping Kai to his house, "why do you do it?"  
  
"Hmm, that a good question," Tyson answered with his arm over Jackie's shoulder.  
  
"I dunno what happened," Rei said 'looking' tramatized limping on Emily was annoyed greatly, "I was just watching the fight then BOOM! I was hit 50 times."  
  
"But I got to hit Gary!" Kai said proudly.  
  
"Then he threw you against a tree," Mariah added sweatdropping.  
  
"So."  
  
"And you got retrack* for 2 weeks," Hiromi said jumping in.  
  
"And you have to clean the cafeteria for a week," Max said eating M&Ms.  
  
"You're acting like we don't have chores at home," Tyson protested  
  
"And... you guys have to run around the school 3 times for the rest of the quarter," Emily also added.  
  
"No biggie," Rei said.  
  
"And they're gonna call your parents," Jackie added jumping happily. Those 3 words stopped all three boys in their tracks.  
  
"Call..." Kai said stuttered.  
  
"Our..." Tyson shivered.  
  
"PARENTS?!" Rei yelled not limping anymore. They all yelled and ran across the street, through the park, through the forest, and...  
  
SPLASH!  
  
Blindedly fell into a lake.  
  
"Hey you guys if you keep running blindly like that you might end up-" Max said chasing after the insane boys and see them floating in a lake, "falling into a lake."  
  
"Hey," Kenny said running up behind Max, "you guys found the unfound lake."  
  
"Let's try to keep this place a secret, like form the White Tigers, Mark's gang, anf the parent people whatcha ma call it!" Mariah yelled excitly  
  
"We can build a clubhouse, come here on weekends, and plan evil things against Mark's gang." Hiromi said jumping still.  
  
"THEN WE COULD GO TO THE MOON, UNDERWATER, AND TO SIXFLAGS!" Max yelled happily. Everyone stared at him for a few seconds thinking that he's crazy or he had too much sugar (Both). "What?"  
  
"We'll start building the clubhouseevery weekend till it's done. Deal?" Emily said.  
  
"Deal!" Everyone cheered.  
  
~*~Later that night~*~  
  
~~Diary form~~  
  
... and this weekend, we're gonna find wood and junk to build the clubhouse with. After we got Rei, Tyson, and Kai out of the cold lake, Kai gave me a wet necklace with a cat on it. He said he was gonna give it to me last week, but he wasn't able to. You know what, don't tell anyone but I think I'm growing a crush on him. He's sweet, funny, and a bit crazy, but he's still cute.  
  
Write back later,  
  
Mariah  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
I FINALLY FINISHED!!  
  
Mariah: If my diary's suppose to be a secret, how come about 50 million gets to read it?!  
  
Good question... I dunno... OH WELL!!  
  
Kai: ::sigh:: Shouldn't you be asleep?  
  
Can do that... 'Bones'... scary movie... can't sleep... might see dead people... scary... might get killed... might go to hell...  
  
Kai: Sorry for asking... -___-  
  
Max: Is there anyone else that might get a pairing besides Kai and Tyson?  
  
Why yes... yes there will... EMILY!!!  
  
Emily: EH?!?!  
  
You're gonna get pairing up with someone you or anyone else would least expect.  
  
Kai and Mariah: ::sighs in relief::  
  
But I'm not stoppin' on your romance.  
  
Mariah and Kai: ::grumbles::  
  
Max: HEY PEOPLE READ AFTER THIS LINE OR YOU'LL BE LOST!!  
  
Thanx Max... I think...  
  
Rei: Please review for the vote and you need to vote on 3 things...  
  
1) Should Volitaire be good or evil?  
  
2) Should I let Tala into this story and Kai and him become brothas?  
  
3) Who do you think that Emily might get paired up with? (Remember... think of someone you would least expect) 


	9. Age 8 I: Water Fights and Kidnapping

I have returned with a new chapter!!!!!  
  
Kai: Like before... wooo...  
  
The votes are in!!!  
  
Volitiare is gonna be... evil/good (evil in the beginning, good in the end ^__^)  
  
Tala is gonna be Kai's brother... not brother brother, living with you and I got adopted brother. I just realized something about them, too. Look at a picture of Kai and Tala. Look in Kai's eyes and Tala's hair. It's red, the same color right? RIGHT! Look into Tala's eyes and Kai's hair. It's blue, the same color!! ^____^ I realized that was funny and cool!!  
  
And... Emily is getting pairs up with... DRUM ROLL PLEASE!!!  
  
Tyson: ::does the drum roll::  
  
GARY!!! HA! I told you you would never expect it ^_^ And the people who guessed right on Gary are:  
  
Shinigami29 with her 3rd guess. She wins, Kai's scarf that I stole from him 10 seconds ago ^___^ CONGRATS!!  
  
Kai: HEY!!  
  
And Noami Azuki who guessed on her 4th guess. She wins, um.... REI!  
  
Rei: WHAT?!?!  
  
But she's gonna have to return you after the Age 13 saga ^___^  
  
Congrats to all who tried and voted ^___^ Do the disclaimer... hmm... Mark!  
  
Mark: Fine. Lil Bre doesn't own Beyblade, or some other stuff she might add in this story yada yada yada...  
  
Kai: BOO YOU SUCK!! ::throws a rock at Mark's head::  
  
Mark: ::gets knocked unconsious:: x___x;;;;  
  
Chapter 9- Age 8- Water fights and Kidnapping  
  
It's spring break in Japan, and the kids in a familiar neighborhood was having a water balloon battle. Tyson jumped out of the bushes pulling out his Supersoaker.  
  
"BEWARE CHILDREN OF THE NEIGHBORHOOD! I hold the Super Soaker SP5000. It has two, not one, but two water shooters! And it costed 39-AACCCKKK!" Tyson was explaining his supersoaker when Rei shot water in his mouth with his Super Soaker 300.  
  
"Shut up and shoot will ya, we're gonna lose the battle," Rei said repumping his supersoaker.  
  
"I GOT THE WATER GERNADES!" Max yelled running up to him holding a bagful of water balloons.  
  
"Shush!! They'll find ya," Kai was pulling Max down.  
  
"THE WHITE TIGERS ARE IN OUR TERRITORY!" Kenny yelled pointing in the direction that he came from.  
  
"Ok. We have 4 teams and only 1 winner.Since they're five of us on our team, we're gonna have to divide us. Rei, since you're the 2nd oldest, you can handle Mark's team right?"  
  
"Yea, this means war," Rei said removing his red bandana and replacing it with a camoflouge one. Then he pumped his supersoaker again and ran off.  
  
"Riight..." Kai said sweatdropping. "Max and Tyson, you can handle Mariah's team, can ya?"  
  
"Sure! There's 4 of them and 2 of us, that means we..." Max said in confusement.  
  
"That mean's we're out numbered," Tyson said, "and then they're girls. how can we fight girls?!"  
  
"Just because your girlfriend is on that team doesn't mean squat," Kai said teasingly.  
  
"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"WHATEVER! Just go."  
  
"Yes Capt... uhh.. what's your last name again?" Max asked putting on an oversized helmet covering most of his head.  
  
"Hiwatari," Kai sighed.  
  
"Right," Max said running off with Tyson.  
  
"Kenny, it looks like it's me and you against the White Tigers."  
  
"WHAT?! I don't even have a water gun!" Kenny said waving his hands.  
  
"I got ya covered," Kai said handing his a supersoaker 4000.  
  
"But but but... I dunno how to shoot."  
  
"If you shoot as good as you scream, then you'll be fine." Kai said pumping his gun.  
  
The Shark Teeth (Mark's team Lame name I know...) team was walking around Mark's house looking for any other teams to soak.  
  
"Mark, this is getting boring, can we get something to eat or something?" Wally complained with his stomache growling.  
  
"No not till we get Hiwatari's team, I want them all soaked. All 5 of them," the 13 year old said angry. 'Ever since last year, Kai started calling me a name that I never wanted no one to call me. Fangs. About 8 or 9 of the kids in the neighborhood has them, but Kai is calling me out. I hate that name. I want revenge over the blue boy. I also want to drown the runt cuz what Mariah said in her diary. Yes I read her diary, but she doesn't know yet. She'll thank me by tonight.' He though evilly with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"I think you should wipe that smile off your face before I have to," a voice from a tree said, throwing water gernades at the ground. The Shark Teeth gang started jumping and shooting at the tree the balloons are coming from.  
  
"I think you need to learn how to aim," a boy behind the team said making them turn around. Before they knew it, they was soaked by the cat-like person who was laughing like a mad man. All of them were screaming and falling on the ground like they died.  
  
Mark had ran off before Rei shot him. He has hiding behind the largest tree in his backyard. His team was gone, they might end up losing faster than he knew it.  
  
"Markus, come out and plaaaaaay," Rei's voice sang throughout his yard. That made shivers run of his spine.  
  
'What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?!' he thought. "Wait a second. That kid's only 8. What could an 8 year old do?" he asked out loud and jumping and started shooting at Rei. Rei was trying to dodge his shots but when he got splatted in his shirt, all of the other shots kept on hitting him dead on. Rei tried picking up his walkie-talkie and called Kai on it.  
  
Kai: What is it Tigerboy?  
  
Rei: Can't... go... on... LoneWolf... ::cough:: got hit...  
  
Kai: EH?! What happened?!  
  
Rei: Got most of Mark's team... didn't get Mark... I see the light...  
  
Kai: Light?! Stop looking at the sun it'll burn your eyes.  
  
Rei: Mark got me... I can't make it... Kai... my bestfriend... take care of my mom for me.... ::static::  
  
Kai cutted off his line and sighed. "Being over-dramatic will get you no where in a water fight..."  
  
"Who was that, what happened?" Kenny asked shivering refilling his supersoaker.  
  
"Rei got wetten by Mark," Kai said putting his walkie-walkie back into his pocket.  
  
"Gosh, I hope we don't lose the war because of one player."  
  
"Oh, you wun be losing to one player," Lee said behind Kenny with a water balloon in his hand, "you'll lose to 3!" He tossed it straight at Kenny, which hit. Gary then came up and shot him with his mini supersoakers (A/N: They love them supersoakers dun they o.O;;) and shooting him over and over again.  
  
"KENNY!! NOOO!!" Kai yelled pumping his supersoaker to the max and started shooting. It knocked all of the White Tigers out very quickly. After all of the other team has fallen, Kai walked over to the no eyed kid. "No-Eyes, are you alright?"  
  
"They got me LoneWolf, I wun be able to make it. Save yourself. Here, take my glasses, they'll wish you luck, like they've tried to bring to me." Kenny said 'struggling' to give him his glasses before fainting.  
  
"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO... that's enough drama for today," Kai said putting the glasses in his pocket and pulling out a dandilion, putting it on his stomache and left. "See ya after you dry off, No-Eyes."  
  
~*~Where Tyson and Max are~*~  
  
Max and Tyson were hiding in the bushed on the girl's territory. Max was singing a song in his head while Tyson was looking at the girls through his telescope (A/N: NOT LIKE THAT YOU HENTAIS!!). "OK Max, should we attack him in a sneak attack to attack them head on?"  
  
"Hamtaro, when we work together it's much better..."  
  
"SUGARBOY!!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Sneak attack or hand to hand combat?"  
  
"Both!" Max replied with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Both???" Tyson repeated raising his eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah. First, we throw water balloons at them hiding, then we assault them." Max explained.  
  
"For once, you have a great plan Sugarboy." Tyson commented. The twosomes crepted over to the nearest bushes they could find.  
  
"Do they really think that we don't see them?" Mariah asked Emily playing cards with each other.  
  
"You know how boys are, some are cute and stupid, some are ugly and smart, it's hard to decide on things like that." Emily explained, "Got any 4s?"  
  
"Go fish."  
  
"Who's gonna attack them?" Hiromi asked.  
  
"Jackie and I will go. I'm winning in Go Fish anyways," Emily said getting up and grabbing her yellow supersoaker.  
  
"YAY! I haven't soaked no one since when Mark tried to attack us," Jackie said exictly grabbing her neon green supersoaker refilling it with water.  
  
"Don't you think they hear us, Tyson?" Max asked rather loudly behind the bushes. Beofre Tyson could answer, Emily and Jackie was over them aiming their guns at them.  
  
"Yea... I think they did, Sugarboy."  
  
"Let's hold them hostage and put makeup on them while we wait," Jackie said excitly. "Can we, Mariah plllleeeeaaaassseeeee??"  
  
"NOOO I'D RATHER GET SOAKED!!!" Tyson yelled pleading.  
  
"Hmmm... I heard they're only 3 of the bladebreakers left anyways. I'll let one of you go and one stays." Mariah said.  
  
"But who gets to go?" Hiromi asked.  
  
"How about Max. We think that Tyson looks better in a dress."  
  
"YAY!!" Max yelled jumping.  
  
"NOOOOO!!" Tyson yelled slumping.  
  
"Now leave, we're giving you a 30 second head start," Mariah warned.  
  
"30 SECONDS?!"  
  
"Yea, we're not just gonna let you leave, we are gonna chase you," Emily explained.  
  
"Crud," Max said running away trying to find Kai.  
  
~*~Somewhere...~*~  
  
Lee was at the corner of the street looking down at a puddle of water in the street looking at his reflection. He growled and slapped his hand in the water making a big splash. "How come it's one of the bladebreakers would gets all the crushes? No girls likes me." Lee grumbled.  
  
"I know something that might change all of that," Mark said behind Lee with a grin on his face. "I have these connections with Kai's grandfather. He said that he's gonna take him to this place called the Abbey for training of some sort, but he didn't know where he lived. I'm gonna tell him where he lives, that means you ahve a chance to have Mariah on your team."  
  
"What are you talking about? What's in it for me?" Lee asked curiously.  
  
"You said that you only have 3 people on your team. If Kai leaves, you'll have a better chance of Mariah being on your team. Since Kai is the leader and one of the strongest players on the bladebreakers, you'll have a better chance of winning against them in beybattles. And if Kai's out of the neighborhood, you can become popular again."  
  
"Hmmm... what do I have to do?" Lee said getting up letting Mark whisper in his ear. (A/N: Uh oh... doesn't sound good... o.o;;;)  
  
~*~Later that evening at Kai's house~*~  
  
"THE BLADEBREAKERS RULE IN ANY SPORT!!" a certain group of 5 boys cheered after their victory in the battle. Rei and Kenny dried up, Tyson got his make-up off of his face, Max wasted 50 gallons of water, and Kai got slapped with a wet glove leaving a red mark on his face. (Readers: ouch .)  
  
There was a knock on the door that interupted their bragging. Tyson got out of his chair and walked over to the door.  
  
"Hello?" Tyson said opening the door. 3 big guys in black suits and sunglasses were at the door staring down at the 8 year old.  
  
"Is there a Kai Hiwatari here?" one of the dudes asked.  
  
"We don't want any," Tyson said slamming the door in their faces. As he was walking back there was a knock on the door again. He growled and opened the door again. "And you are?"  
  
"We would like to know if a Kai Hiwatari lives here, now," another of those dudes demanded.  
  
"Who wants to know?" Tyson demanded back.  
  
"I do," a tall man walk past the dudes in black glaring at Tyson.  
  
"Umm.. be right back," Tyson said running to get Kai. "HEY KAI!!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"DOOR'S FOR YA!" Tyson yelled. Kai sighed and got out of his chair and walked over to the door. "What's your reason?"  
  
"Kai, you're coming with me to the Abbey," the tall man said.  
  
"And you are..."  
  
"I am Volitaire, your grandfather," he introduced himself.  
  
Kai raised his eyebrow and looked at him suspiciously. "Is this a joke?"  
  
"No, you're coming with me and that's final," he hissed. Kai looked at him again and slammed the door in his face again.  
  
"Stupid salesmen." Then, the door flew open with one of the dudes holding a rifle and shot it at Kai with a arrow shooting out of it aiming for his neck. "OWWW THE BLOODY?!" Kai yelled when he felt the dart go to his neck. He suddenly got dizzy and his head started spinning. "The Tuesday's special is fried chicken," Kai said fallen over unconsious.  
  
"Let's get outta here," Volitiare said picking up the boy and walking out of the door. The rest of the team stared at what just happened in 5 minutes. They all started staring at each other before screaming their heads off.  
  
"AAAHHHH THE FBI TOOK KAI AWAY!!!" Max yelled running in circles.  
  
"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!" Tyson and Kenny paniced running around in different directions.  
  
"We're gonna do what every 8 year old child would do," Rei said. They all stared at each other again before running out of Kai's house.  
  
"MOOOOOOOMMMMM!!! THE FBI TOO KAI!!!!!" They all yelled running to their houses.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Dun dun dun Kai was kidnapped.  
  
Everyone: ::gasps::  
  
He'll be back and he's gonna get sent back again. But he'll come back later I promise.  
  
Tala: When am I gonna premire?  
  
Next chapter, ok  
  
If you didn't read the top part here are the voting results...  
  
Volitiare is gonna be evil/good Evil now, good later  
  
Tala is gonna be Kai's half/adopted brother  
  
Emily is gonna get paired up with GARY!!  
  
Remember:  
  
Noami Azuki, you have to return Rei after the age 13 saga. Kay?  
  
Kenny: Please read and review, ok ^____^ 


	10. Age 8 II: Tala and the Escape

I, once again am back with a new chapter.  
  
Max: Is Kai really gone?  
  
Kai: I'm right here blondy... I want my scarf back....  
  
Max: YAY!! ::glomps Kai::  
  
Kai: ACK!  
  
Tala: Am I gonna be in this chapter?  
  
From now till the end of the story.  
  
Tala: Cool!  
  
Do the disclaimer Tala  
  
Tala: Fine. Lil Bre doesn't own anything but the plot of this story. That's it.  
  
Well put. Here Kai, ::gives him 10 dollars:: go buy a new one.  
  
Kai: ..... heh... funny....  
  
Chapter 10- Age 8: Tala and The Escape.  
  
Kai woke up only by someone hitting him with a shoe. "OW! WHAT THE BLOODY WAS THAT FOR?! WHERE AM I?!"  
  
"Finally you've awoken," a voice from the corner of the cell. "Welcome to the abbey," the figure said getting up from his corner and walking to Kai. "My name is Tala, your cellmate."  
  
"CELLMATE?! Where am I?!"  
  
"You're in an Abbey in Moscow, Russia." Tala explained.  
  
"I'M WHERE?!" Kai yelled.  
  
"You've been asleep for 3 days. They sent you in here last night."  
  
"Argh... last time I remembered, I was in Japan, and what the crud is on my cheeks?" Kai asked touching his cheeks.  
  
"You asked a lot of question, don't ya. You've been tattoed with blue triangle, buddy. What's your name anyways?"  
  
"I'm Kai, some crazy man saying that he's my grandpa brought me here for some reason. How long have you been here, Tala?"  
  
"I've been here since I was 4, I'm 8 now. I haven't seen the outside world in a long time." Tala said slumping on the bottom bunkbed.  
  
"What would ya say if I can get ya outta here no problem?"  
  
"I'd say you nitwit, you can't get outta here, that's what happened to my other cellmate, Bryan."  
  
"Bryan?"  
  
"Yea, that's me I tried to get outta here before myself," a figure taller than Kai said behind him. Kai turned around quickly and yelped and fell over Tala.  
  
"Bloody, where did you come from?" Kai said regaining his posture.  
  
"No one is smart enough to get outta this rathole. I'm the best there is and even I can't get out. So don't waste your breath." Bryan hissed and walked to back to this bed and sat there.  
  
"I bet he's fun to hang around at parties," Kai muttered sarcastically.  
  
"What's your engenius plan anyways, smartguy?" Tala asked.  
  
"Do you guys ever go outside?"  
  
"Yeah, not till 3:00 which is like in 23 minutes, why?"  
  
"Excellent," Kai said doing the finger thing (you know, what Mr. Burns doesn on The Simpson?), "This is what we're gonna do..." Kai said whispering the rest in Tala's ear.  
  
~*~Later that day~*~  
  
Officers were standing guard at the training ground. Kai and Tala were trying to get their plan ta go.  
  
"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Tala asked.  
  
"I've gotten outta bigger situations than this, my friend, and they all worked. Trust me," Kai assured. "Ready?"  
  
Tala nodded and decided to go on with the plan. Tala ran as fast as he could into a brick wall, 'knocking' himself unconsious. Kai ran over to Tala and picked him up dragging him to the entrance. The guards looked at them and blocked their entrance.  
  
"And where are you going?"  
  
"Dude, my friend here is knocked out unconsious, he needs to go to the nurse right away."  
  
"Ok. Down the hall to the right, be back in 15 minutes."  
  
"Yes, sir," Kai said walking past them. After they walked down the hall and turned right, Tala recomposed himself and dusted himself off. The two snucked passed Boris's office and found the laundry shoot. "Come on, this way."  
  
"But this leads to the basement, and the garage," Tala said.  
  
"My powers are never limited," Kai said smugly pulling out a pair of car keys.  
  
"DUDE WE CAN'T DRIVE!" Tala yelled/whispered wide eyed, "We can't even reach the peddles."  
  
"That's why there are two of us, man."  
  
~*~Garage~*~  
  
An old van started cranking up in the garage, then sped away breaking down the garage door.  
  
"Hey Tala, slow down a bit," Kai said steering the wheel.  
  
"Where are we going anyway?" Tala asked pressing peddles over and over again.  
  
"I pick-pocketed some airplane tickets from a desk. It takes us back to Japan, but it's to Toyko and I live in Tomeda, that means we're gonna have ta walk the rest of the way," Kai explained driving pass the guard and down the street.  
  
"But when's the flight thing on those tickets?"  
  
"It says 4:30, we have plenty of time ta get there."  
  
~*~Airport~*~  
  
Kai and Tala finally made it to the airport, they had a bit of trouble parking, but they made it. They both are looking for the right gate to get in. Kai was off to the snack bar while Tala sat at their right gate. He was looking around nervously and dunk behind his chair. Kai came back with 2 drinks and some candy when Tala pulled his sleeve to make him go down.  
  
"What was that for?!"  
  
"Shush! They're here."  
  
"Who's here?"  
  
"Volitaire and Boris. What are they doing here anyways?!"  
  
"Oh... didn't I tell ya, these are their tickets," Kai said with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"YOU STOLE THE OWNER'S TICKETS?!"  
  
"Um... yeah. Is that bad?"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE THE TICKETS?!" Volitiare yelled at Boris.  
  
"I thought I had them, but I guess they've disappeared."  
  
"You're gonna disappear with the tickets if we don't find them," he hissed at Boris before getting a call from the Abbey. "WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT 2 CHILDREN ARE MISSING?! YOU'RE FIRED!!" Volitiare yelled over the phone shoving it back into his pocket. "Great, 2 are missing and so are our tickets. What can be worse?"  
  
"Um.. the 2 missing that has our tickets are boarding the plane," Boris said pointing to Kai and Tala running for the plane.  
  
"GET THEM!" Volitiare yelled chasing after them. The boys ran past security and ran straight to the plane. Boris and Volitiare tried to catch them but was held up by the security guards asking them for their tickets. "Grrr... they got away..."  
  
After they were cleared by the security guards, Boris and Volitiare sat down in those chairs that can let you look out the window to see the planes leave. When their plane was passing, they could see a redhead boy and a bluehair boy making faces at them while lift off. When they flew away, they saw those boys laughing at them, which made both of them growl and break the chair that they're in.  
  
~*~Japan~*~  
  
The bladebreakers were sitting on the curve of their street sighing. All of them have been searching for Kai for the past 4 days, but they haven't seen trace of him.  
  
"Man, we haven't seen Kai anywhere. And no one's seen no ugly tall man besides Mark around either," Tyson said poking the ground with a stick.  
  
"It's like he disappeared. I don't think we'll never see him again guys," Kenny sighed typing on his laptop.  
  
"Aaaawwwww, give a little more faith in me guys," a voice said in a distance. They all stood up from the curve to see 2 boys walking in their direction. The team ran into that direction and glomped the poor boy, laughing, hugging, and ruffing his hair. "Hey everyone, I'd like ya to meet someone," Kai said signaling for Tala to come forward, "I'd like you guys to meet Tala. He's gonna be with us from now on." The bladebreakers ran over to Tala and shaking his hand and talking to him to see what's he like. "Hey Tala, come on. I want ya to meet my mom."  
  
"Uh.. sure. I'll see you guys later," Tala said walking behind Kai.  
  
When they made it to the white house, Kai walked on the porch and got trampled by his pet tiger, Duke, who was licking him getting his face wet and sticky. Tala looked in complete confusement and slowly walked on the porch. Duke slowly approached the redhead and stated sniffing him. Then, Duke trampled him licking his face, making Tala laugh. Kai ran over and 'tried' to lift Duke off of him.  
  
After hearing all the noise outside, Ms. Hiwatari had to go out there to see what's the problem. She opened the door and yelled ,"IF YOU STUPID SALESMEN DON'T GET OFF MY LAWN!" She stop and saw Duke trampling a little boy and... "Kai?" Kai turned around to see his mom staring at him.  
  
"Hi mom," was all Kai could say. Ms. Hiwatari ran over to Kai and gaves him a hug, lifting him off the ground swaying him left and right.  
  
"MY LITTLE BOYS COME BACK! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? DON'T YOU KNOW HOW LONG YOU'VE HAD ME WORRIED! WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE TATTOS ON YOUR FACE? YOU'RE DIRTY AND YOU SMELL YOU NEED A BATH!"  
  
"MOM MOM MOM!" Kai yelled trying to get of his mom's grasp, collasping on the ground. "I would like to know something."  
  
"Sure Kai. I'M JUST GLAD THAT YOU'RE HOME!"  
  
"Can I have a brother?" Kai's mom stared at him for a good long minute.  
  
"Um, Kai. Did I ever tell you about the 'Birds and the Bees?'" she asked making Kai facfault.  
  
"NO NO NO Not that way. I ment him," Kai said pointing to Tala behind him who was petting Duke.  
  
"Well, that changes a lot. Sure, but he's gonna have to get adoption papers, a school to go to, and he has to take his shots."  
  
"Mom, you're acting like I'm asking you to adopt Duke for the first time," Kai said putting his hand on his head.  
  
"Sure we could keep your friend, Kai. Let's go get the adoption papers tomorrow. Let's get him some clothes, a bath, and a bed to sleep in." Kai's mom said happily and walked into the house dragging the dirty boys inside.  
  
"What have I done?" Kai asked himself sweatdropping.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
I am finished!!  
  
Mariah: At this rate, you might finish the story in 2 weeks!  
  
The only reason I'm updating so quickly is cuz of SPRING BREAK!! YAY!!  
  
Kai: Yay....  
  
::ignores Kai's comment:: The Emily/Gary pairing is gonna start in later chapters.  
  
And Noami Azuki: You must return Rei on time, and you might not have enough time cuz I'm gonna skip 9-12 ages :P That's why I said a big age number MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
And Shinigami29: You can keep Joe the scarf and use as a belt.  
  
Kai: SHE'S DOING WHAT TO JOE?!  
  
Max: Please review for this story ^____^ Thanx for the people who are reviewing too. It keeps Lil Bre strong! 


	11. Age 8 III: Secrets Revealed and Surprise...

Tyson: Lil Bre is back with another new chapter!!  
  
THAT'S MY LINE!  
  
Tyson: Ppl are getting bored of you saying the first line. Now it's my turn to shine :')  
  
Whatever... ::gets a kitty:: YAY A KITTY!!! Thanx Noami Azuki for the pretty kitty. I'm gonna name it... Seiyaryu, after my favorite YugiOh Dragon card. ^____^  
  
Max: WHAT?! NOT AFTER ANY OF US?  
  
NO! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!  
  
Kenny: I'm kinda hurt now...  
  
Mariah: But ya got to admit, the cat is pretty cute ::pets Seiyaryu::  
  
Seiyaryu: =^-^=  
  
Everyone but Tyson: AAAAWWWWWWW  
  
Tyson: Stupid cat... dogs are better...  
  
Seiyaryu: :( ::attacks Tyson's face::  
  
Tyson: AHHH GET IT OFF ME!!!  
  
Everyone but Tyson: ::laughs::  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... Do the... HAHAHA... disclaimer.... Max! HAHAHAHAHA  
  
Max: Lil Bre... hahaha... doesn't own... HAHAHAHA... Beyblade... HAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Kai: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... ::faints due to the lack of oxygen:: x__x;;  
  
Everyone but Kai and Tyson who was getting attacked by Seiyaryu: o.O;  
  
Chapter 11- Age 8 III: Secrets Revealed and Surprises  
  
~~Kai's POV~~  
  
It's been 2 weeks since the whole Abbey thing. I've been showing Tala around and meeting him to new people. He and Gary got along great and they would hang around with each other. I for one am glad that Tala found a new friend. My mom finally got thr adoption papers, and now, Tala's my new... um... is he older or younger than me? Oh well, he's my brother anyways.  
  
~~Regular POV~~  
  
"So how are you enjoying your new life, Tala?" Kai asked while sitting in an oak tree eating icecream with Tala, Rei, Kenny, and Max. Tyson was gone off with Jackie somewhere (Readers: WHOOOO :) ).  
  
"It's been great," Tala excalimed, "I'm just upset that I didn't try to escape before."  
  
"Here you go, Tala," Kenny said handing him his Wolbrog and a new launcher, "this new laucher will help you with your endurance and you'll have better balance."  
  
"Wow, Chief, you've out done yourself this time. Thanks," Tala commented. "People like you might be scientists or something."  
  
"I could have been a scientist, too," Max said eating his icecream upside down, "but I decided to waste my braincells by watching cartoons and eat sugar."  
  
"Right Max," Rei said finishing his cone, "you keep thinking that."  
  
"OK!" Max said what a huge grin on his face.  
  
"That kid makes me wonder sometimes," Tala said.  
  
"Bladebreakers, come out and play," a voice from the ground sang, scaring Rei, Max, and Kenny.  
  
"Who's that?" Tala asked.  
  
"One of the most feared people on the block," Kenny shivered.  
  
"Whatcha talkin' about," Kai said jumping out of the tree, "it's just Fangs."  
  
Mark stared in shock at the kid that just jumped out of the tree. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!"  
  
"Well, it all started when my mom was rushed to the hospital," Kai began.  
  
"NO! How did you get back?! I thought you left."  
  
"Ooohhh. I came back."  
  
"But you was in Russia I heard, how DID you get back?!" Mark yelled annoyed.  
  
"It's the technology that I call the airplane. And I brought a friend along with me."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Let me introduce you ta Tala," Kai said signalling Tala to come down. "Tala, this is the moron I was telling you about."  
  
"Ohhh, hey Fangs," Tala greeted while Mark growled.  
  
"Don't... call... me... that..."  
  
"You see, Marky, when you sent me to the Abbey, I met Tala here. We broke out of the place, stole my grandfather's tickets to Japan, and here we are. Now he's staying at my place and he's my new brother."  
  
"But but but but but but but but but but but but but but but but but but but but but but but but but but but but but but..."  
  
"Butt indeed, cuz now, you can kiss mine," Kai said sticking his tounge out at him. "Remember, we don't die,"  
  
"We multiply," Tala finished. Mark backed away slowly and pulling his friends to run with him. Everyone that was in the tree jumped out and stared again in disbelief.  
  
"This is the most feared? I'd hate to see the most scared," Tala muttered while everyone pointed at Kenny. "Oh. Nevermind."  
  
~*~Later~*~  
  
Rei and Kai were just roller blading down rails and stuff when Rei brought up a subject.  
  
"You know that Mariah's birthday party is tomorrow, are ya coming?" Rei asked.  
  
"Of course I'm going. The only problem is what to buy her," Kai answer grinding down the rail.  
  
"I know. Girls can be tricky sometimes. I GOT IT!" Rei snapped his fingers. "You know her beyblade broke, right."  
  
"So... you want me to buy her a new one?"  
  
"Bingo and something else," Rei said slyly.  
  
"Like what?" Kai looked suspicious at his bestfriend.  
  
"Like a BIG hug and kiss!" Rei said grabbing Kai and lifting him off the ground. (A/N: You know what I'm talking about. That's what tall people do ta short people. They grab ya under your arm and lifts you up bout a foot in the air. That's what my sister's boyfriend did to me one time. He's like 10 feet tall o.o''' Just image Rei taller than Kai.. for now.)  
  
"HEY HEY HEY! I'd like to touch the ground thank you!"  
  
~*~Mariah's front porch~*~  
  
"So, Mariah, what do you want for your birthday?" Hiromi asked swinging on her porch swing.  
  
"I dunno. Maybe a new pair or roller blades or something," Mariah replied looking down at her feet.  
  
"No, no, no. Something special."  
  
"You know, I would like my own cell phone..." Mariah said putting her finger on her chin.  
  
"Something cheap and special," Hiromi said sweatdropping.  
  
"Well, there is something... but it's none of your business."  
  
"Ok then. It's not like your little birthday secret is that you want Kai to kiss you," she said making Mariah blush a deep red. She stared at her like she grew a second head or something. "THAT'S YOUR SPECIAL BIRTHDAY WISH?!" Hiromi nearly yelled.  
  
"Sorta... yea... but keep quiet will ya! It's not like your dreams are you kissing REI!" Mariah said making Hiromi blush the same color red.  
  
"How do you know?" she asked wide eyed.  
  
"The way you look at him in reading DUH!"  
  
"Let's both keep each other's secret and never tell ANYONE! Deal?" Hiromi said holding out her hand.  
  
"Deal." Mariah said shaking it. After they finished shaking, both of them laid back on the swing and sighed. "Boys can be confusing sometimes, don't ya think?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER FINISHED AT 10:45!  
  
Seiyaryu: ::still attacking Tyson's face::  
  
Lee: When is that kitty gonna stop.  
  
Oh. I forgot. Seiyaryu, feeding time.  
  
Seiyaryu: ::stops attacking and goes to eat like nothing happened:: Meow =^- ^=  
  
Thanx again for the cute adorable kitty that can attack Tyson's face without a reason ^_^ ::pets her new kitty::  
  
Mariah: Please review! And send in those comments. Don't send it in like 5 times. Kay 


	12. Age 8 IV: The Return of the Abbey

Kai: Lil Bre is back for yet another new chapter of this funny story  
  
Well put Kai  
  
Tyson: ::with a bandage covering his face but his eyes and his mouth:: How come your cat didn't attack Kai for doing the first line?!  
  
Well Tyson, Seiyaryu attacked you because you called him stupid... and you said that dogs were better.  
  
Tyson: But they are...  
  
Seiyaryu: :( ::evil kitty mode:: REOW!!! ::attacks Tyson's legs::  
  
Tyson: AHHHH!! IT BURNS!!!!  
  
Mariah: You should think before you say Tyson, it'll save your life.  
  
Emily: Litteraly.  
  
Do the disclaimer Emily.  
  
Emily: Okay. Lil Bre doesn't own nothing.  
  
Chapter 12- Age 8 IV: The Return of the Abbey  
  
Today was Mariah's birthday party. Everyone was getting ready for it, except for Kai, Tala and Rei that is.  
  
"What do you mean you forgot to buy the beyblade?!" Rei nearly yelled at Kai while running to the hobby shop down the street.  
  
"I forget things like this. I forgot my OWN birthday once. No wait... twice," Kai said scratching the back of the head.  
  
"Figures. You have a short attention span, like you do in Language."  
  
"Hey hey hey. Kai's stupid Ok. Let's just get to the shop before it closes," Tala said clearing the argument.  
  
"Oka... HEY I'M NOT STUPID!" Kai yelled finally reaching the Hobby Shop, which Max's dad ran.  
  
"Hello there boys. What can I get for ya?" Max's Dad asked.  
  
"Beyblade... birthday... party... missing..." Kai said panting and collasping on the counter.  
  
"What he's saying is that he needs to buy Mariah something for her birthday," Tala explained.  
  
"Kai forgot to buy his girlfriend a gift for her birthday?" Max's Dad asked.  
  
"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Kai screamed.  
  
"Whatcha looking for?" he asked completely ignoring Kai's yelling.  
  
"Uhhhh..." Kai spaced out thinking. 'What's her favorite color?! Curse my attention span! I think it's pink' "Got pink?"  
  
"Sure, hang on for a second," he said going to back.  
  
"What did you buy her anyways, Tala and Rei?" Kai asked.  
  
"Nothing special, just some headphones for her CD player," Tala shrugged.  
  
"I got her some cat slippers," Rei said.  
  
"Riight..." Kai said as Max's Dad came back and places the pink beyblade on the counter.  
  
"Here you go. That'll be 6.34," the shopkeeper said as Kai paid and ran out. "Kids these days."  
  
"Come on," Rei said in front of them, "let's get to the party before it starts." Rei was running so fast, he ran right into a tall man in a black brownish suit. "AAAHHH THEY CAME BACK!!" Rei yelled backing away from the man.  
  
"Hiwatari, come to us back to the Abbey," the tall man said jestering Kai to come over there.  
  
Kai stopped dea din his tracks and looked at the guy. "Two words big guy, BITE ME!" The guard growled and aimed a gun at his head.  
  
"Come with me or else," he threatened. Kai slowly walked over to the man, looking at him straight in the eyes. Then Kai, being as slick as he is, kicked the guard's shins making him drop the gun and jump on one leg. Kai then ran with the gun and the present in his hand toward his house. As they ran through the park to lose the man, Kai threw his gun the lake, continue running till they made it to his house. Rei ran to his house hiding, while Kai and Tala started baracading all the doors and windows in their house.  
  
"How come Mom's never home at a time like this?!" Kai said panting. All of a sudden, a huge bang was heard throughout the house.  
  
"They're trying to break in!" Tala paniced. Kai sat on the groung thinking of what to do.  
  
"You go hide, I'll try to distrate them for a while.  
  
"But, aren't they lookin' for you?"  
  
"They're looking for you too. I'm getting sick and tired of these nut cases hunting me down. I'm gonna try to get out of the Abbey soon as possible, okay. If I don't make it to the party," Kai said pulling out Mariah's present, "I want you to give Mariah her present. Okay Tala."  
  
"Okay," Tala replied recieving the present. "If you get to the party, you want me to explain this to her?"  
  
"Sure, as a matter of fact, tell everyone about my crazy grandfather and this stupid Abbey whatcha ma call it. Now go hide." Tala nodded and ran upstairs somewhere. As soon as he left, the door flew open and the guard had a tranquilizer in his hand and shot Kai 3 times making his fall unconsious faster.  
  
"Take him to the Abbey," one of the guards said  
  
"But what about the Tala kid?" another one of the guards who picked up Kai and carried him off to the car.  
  
"Leave him. Volitiare's only said to get his grandson," he replied as he closed the car door and sped off.  
  
~*~Hours Later~*~  
  
Tala explained at the party and to his mom what has happened to Kai. The bladebreakers got angry, his mom started crying her eyes out, all the girls started crying and screaming realy loud making people cover their ears, the White Tigers bowed their head in shame, while Mark grinned evilly. Lee looked at everyone and walk off with his head in shame.  
  
'What have I done. I should have never listen to Mark. I got to figure out a way to get Kai back, no matter how much I loathe him.'  
  
~*~That night~*~  
  
Mariah was staring at her new beyblade that Kai brought her. Her eyes started tearing up, burrowing her head in her pillow. 'Kai what happened? Who would take you away from me? You didn't even say good bye.' Mariah got up and took out her diary and started writing in it.  
  
Tala looked over at the crying girl with Duke by his side. "Poor girl," he sighed, "she really like Kai, didn't she Duke?" Duke looked at Mariah write in her diary with her red eyes. He sighed and let his ears lowered. Tala petted the tiger on his head and sighed again.  
  
"He'll be back. He's Kai, I mean. He got out before. He'll get out again."  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
I know... now a good ending So sad!  
  
Max: WAAAAHHHH!! KAI GOT KIDNAPPED AGAIN!! WAHHHH!! ::sniff::  
  
Kai: Hey guys I'm back. I got a new scarf. I'm gonna call it... Jimmy.  
  
Mariah: KAI!! ::runs and hugs him tightly:: YOUWASKIDNAPPEDANDYOURGRANDFATHERLOSTHISMINDANDEVERYONEWASSADANDEVERYTHING!! IMISSYOU!! ::hugs him tighter:: (Translation: You was kidnapped and your grandfather lost his mind and everyone was sad and everything!! I miss you!!)  
  
Kai: Cant... breathe... oxygen... lacking... help...  
  
Tyson: ::returns from the doctor:: GUESS WHAT EVERYBODY!! I'LL GET THE FEELINGS IN MY LEGS NEXT CHAPTER!  
  
That's great Tyson! Now you and Lee go watch TV!  
  
Lee and Tyson: OK! ::runs over to the TV and accidently sits on Seiyaryu::  
  
Seiyaryu: _ :( ::goes evil kitty mode:: ::multiplys x2::  
  
Seiyaryu 1: ::attacks Tyson's face again::  
  
Tyson: AHHH HELP ME!!!!  
  
Seiyaryu: ::attacks Lee's face::  
  
Lee: I DIDN'T MEAN IT!! HONEST!!! I'M YOUR KIND!!  
  
Please review while we try to save Tyson and Lee from my possessed kitty(s) Seiyaryu  
  
Noami, for giving me my new kitty, you can keep Rei till Kai returns Kay ^___^  
  
Kai: ::pets his scarf, Jimmy:: Later Dayz 


	13. Age 13 I: Memories

I GOT EASTER CHOCOLATE!! ^___^  
  
Max: CAN WE HAVE SOME?!  
  
SURE YOU CAN! I GOTS LIKE 500 PIECES OF CANDY AND A HUGE CHOCOLATE BUNNY FROM NAOMI!  
  
Tyson: LET'S EAT SOME EASTER CANDY!!!  
  
Kai: WHY ARE YOU ALL YELLING?!?!  
  
Everyone: BECAUSE WE CAN!!!!  
  
Seiyaryu: ::jumps on Kai's shirt::  
  
Kai: What do you want?  
  
Seiyaryu: ::puts his claws on Kai's face and scratches Kai's face really really hard::  
  
Kai: AAHHHH BLOODY MARY!!! YOU STUPID CAT!! ::takes off his shoe and attempts to hit him with it::  
  
Mariah: KAI NO! ::picks up Seiyaryu:: He's only a kitten. ::pets him::  
  
Seiyaryu: ::purrs::  
  
Everyone: AAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW!!! SO SWEET!!!  
  
HEY LEE!!  
  
Lee: YEAH LIL BRE!!!  
  
DO THE DISCLAIMER!!  
  
Lee: OK LIL BRE DOESN'T OWN BEYBLADE. SOME OTHER PEOPLE DO!! IN FACT, IF YOU WANNA SUE HER, ALL YOU'LL BE GETTING IS GUM!  
  
LET'S EAT THAT CHOCOLATE!! ::starts eating::  
  
Chapter 13- Age 13 I: Memories  
  
~~3 Years ago~~ **Rei's POV**  
  
"We are gathered here to day, so say goodbye to a departed friend," the reverend preached during a funeral.  
  
It's been a year since Kai was taken away. Now long ago, I saw Kai's picture in the 'Deaths' section in the newspaper. Everyone was shocked that Kai died, too. But I don't think he died. Knowing Kai the way I knew him, I think that someone used this tradgey to play a sick joke on everyone.  
  
~*~After the Funeral~*~ **Regular POV**  
  
Everyone left the funeral except for the 9 year old bladebreakers. "So do you think that Kai's dead or is that casket is as empty as Tyson's head?" Kenny asked concerned.  
  
"Of course Kai's not dead," Tala answered. "Just think of the reasons he's not. 1, he's suppose to be in Russia. If he died, they would burry from in RUSSIA. 2, if the Abbey people killed Kai or if anything happened to him, they would get sued and get their building condemed. And 3, he's Kai for Pete's sake! He may get bruised, but he wouldn't die on us."  
  
"Then what's in that casket? It seemed pretty heavy when those people was taking it to the car," the blonde 9 year old added.  
  
"I dunno," Rei answered. "And what's with all the cats?!" he yelled seeing cats of all colors scratching and digging into Kai's grave.  
  
"Uh... maybe Duke brought them?" Tyson said.  
  
~*~Present Day~*~  
  
Four years after Kai's disappearance, everyone's grown and trying to get over the past, but it hasn't been working very well. The bladebreakers were in their clubhouse that they built by the unfound lake outside the park. "I really miss that crazy nutcase," Tyson said sitting on a tree branch inside the clubhouse, "I remember that time when we had to go shopping..."  
  
~*~Flashback Age 6 1/2~*~  
  
Tyson was slowly walking to Walmart when Kai ran up behind him and asked, "Where ya going? Why go glum Tyson?"  
  
"I have to go to Walmart to buy some things, and my show starts in 20 minutes," he answered.  
  
"If ya hurry, you might catch it. It's not far."  
  
"Yea I know, but I have to carry a bunch of things back home, too. LOOK AT THIS LIST!" Tyson yelled pulling out a list which reached the floor and beyond.  
  
"Well, let me help then," Kai volunteered.  
  
"GREAT LET'S GO!" Tyson cheered pulling Kai to Walmart  
  
~*~12 minutes later~*~  
  
"That'll be 20,000 yen," the clerk said. Tyson paid the lady and looked at his watch.  
  
"Oh no! Only 8 minutes, we'll never make it," Tyson whinned.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Kai said wlaking back to the lady at the counter. "Excuse me miss. Do you have a camera?"  
  
"Uh, sure kid," she said pulling out her Izone camera (Is that what it's called?). Kai took it and snapped a picture of him and Tyson and gave it back to the lady. "Remember those cute adorable faces, we'll bring the cart back."  
  
"And if we don't bring it back, you can ban us from the store, ok!" Tyson added. The lady nodded as she held her camera stupidly while the two boys zoomed off riding on the cart.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
"So... did you return the cart?" Max asked sitting down.  
  
"Look what you're about to sit in Max," Tyson pointed out. Max looked at his seat and realized that it was a Walmart cart.  
  
"But... but... don't you guys still go to that store?" Tala asked as he rosed his eyebrow.  
  
"New management, dunno if we're suppose to go back or not," Tyson replied simply.  
  
"Well, I have a flashback that's pretty funny," Rei said. "It all started when Max's parents were getting remarried..." he began.  
  
~*~Kai's backyard~*~ (A/N: I don't feel like doing another flashback with the blade breakers... i'll do one later with them -__-'')  
  
Duke, the tiger, was busying chasing and knawing on a softball in his backyard when he noticed Mariah walking outside and sitting in a chair outside. Duke grabbed his ball ad walked through the bushes to the next yard. Mariah looked at the giant tiger roam into her yard and resting his head on her chair's armrest.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Duke," Mariah giggled petting the tiger. Duke purred and looked at Mariah's sad eyes.  
  
'She's been not kinda herself when Master left," Duke thought. ( A/N: Yes Duke can think!! Congradulations!!! You can read tiger's minds!!) 'I miss him, too. I remember when he first saw me...'  
  
~*~Flashback Age 5~*~  
  
In the small town, a little blue haired boy was sitting in a tree in the park counter the money that he stole from a bunch of little children that he passed by.  
  
"Heh, soon with this money, I can buy myself a new beyblade AND some spare parts," Kai said smirking counting all the quarters, nickels, dimes, and a few dollars he pulled out of those kids. Out of no where, Kai heard purring in the bushes. He jumped off the tree branch and walked over to see where the purring came from. He open through the bushes and saw a small kitten licking his paw, which was bleeding.  
  
"Hey, a cat. I wonder who it belongs to," Kai wonder as he picked the cat up. The kitten hissed and bit Kai's arm pulling part of his skin off. Kai yelped and the cat jumped out of his arms. The cat tried to walk off but it was limbing. Kai walked in front of the cat and picked him up again.  
  
"Look, if you want that paw of yours fixed, you're gonna have to come home with me. My mom's a nurse. I'll let your leave after your paw heals, deal?" Kai said carrying the cat back to his house. The cat stared in confusement and gave up because it was tired of trying anyways.  
  
When Kai made it home, his mom was in the hallway tapping her foot. "Where have you been Kai Shawn Hiwatari?!"  
  
"I've just been walking around in the park and I found this hurt cat," Kai answered holding the cat up to his mother.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM?!" she gasped.  
  
"I'll tell you after you help the cat, mom. Please!" he begged with puppy dog eyes.  
  
She sighed in defeated and said "OK Kai, I'll help this kitten. But we're not gonna keep it."  
  
"Thanks mom," Kai thanked.  
  
Weeks after the cat was healed, it grew an abnormal size for a cat. When they tried to let him free, he refused to go and slept on the couch. That was when they realised that the kitten was accuatly a baby tiger! "Well, we can't let a tiger run loose in Japan," Kai's mom stated, "I guess we could get you can get him a license Kai."  
  
"WHAT?! How come I have to buy the collar and license?" Kai complained.  
  
"Three reasons young man," she said holding up her three fingers," One, you brought this tiger home, two, I'm paying alot of money to feed you and him, and three, you have plenty of money that you've jacked off of every kid in this town."  
  
"But-But... how did you know?!"  
  
"I have eyes. I saw you pick up a kid and he gave you his money in complete fear."  
  
'Man she's good,' he thought with his eye twitching. "Does this mean we can keep him?"  
  
"Yes we can. It might be good for you to have a pet around the house, instead of jacking people out of their money. Give him a name."  
  
"Hmmm... he looks like a tough tiger. I'll call him Destructive Unstoppable Killing Engine!"  
  
"Eerrr... that sound a bit long doesn't it, Kai. Shorten it down to something like... Uhhh... Duke?"  
  
"OK That'll do," Kai replied petting his new pet.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
'Hhmm... after that, he gave me some kind of training and look at me now. I hope master'll come back.' Duke thought laying down next to the chair.  
  
Mariah looked at the peaceful tiger and scratched his ear. "I bet you wished you had things like they used to be, don'tcha Duke. Don't worry, I know he'll come back." Mariah said trying to put a smile on her face.  
  
Up in a tree nearby, a dark figure was looking at them and sighed. 'I'll return. I'll be back tomorrow," the figure said before jumping to a new tree and another.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Ugh... I feel sick... x____x''  
  
Kevin: Too... much... candy... need... andacid...  
  
Kai: I hope I don't see anymore chocolate again for the next 3 months...  
  
Max: ::comes through the door:: HEY GUYS GUESS WHAT! I GOT MORE EASTER CANDY!! IT'S ON SALE THIS WEEK!!  
  
UGH!!! BATHROOM!! ::runs upstairs::  
  
Mariah: OTHER BATHROOM!! ::runs down the hall::  
  
Kevin: TRASH CAN!!!! ::runs to the kitchen::  
  
Kai: OUT SIDE IN THE NEIGHBOR'S YARD!!! ::runs outside and nextdoor::  
  
Rei and Tyson: LIL BRE'S DAD'S PRIZED FLOWER GARDEN!! ::runs to the backyard::  
  
Max: Hhhmmmmmm... what did I do? Please review for this story while I try to get everyone from barfing everywhere!! ::eats some easter candy:: ::mouthful of chocolate:: Later Dayz. ^______^ 


	14. Age 13 II: Kai's return

Max: Everyone has stopped barfing everywhere and she's back with a new chapter ^____^  
  
I feel a lot better than last chapter!! :)  
  
Tyson: I think your dad has gotten on to us about his prized flowers...  
  
Kai: ::face covered in a wrapped bandage (from Seiyaryu):: And your neighbor threw his golf equipment at me...  
  
Well... you DID barf in his hat... which he was about to put on... :)  
  
Rei: ::walks through the door with his clothes torn and he looked extremely tired::  
  
Mariah: Rei you're back!!  
  
Rei: T_T'' ::falls over::  
  
Everyone: o__O'''  
  
Was it that bad?  
  
Rei: ::points his finger to Lil Bre:: I... hate... you...  
  
AAAWWW THAT'S NICE OF YA TO SAY!! ^____^ Thnx for returning Rei... err... in one piece?  
  
Seiyaryu: ::walks over to Rei and licks his face:: Meow =^-^=  
  
Uuhh... now we have 2 kittys!! I'm gonna let Rei Junior do the disclaimer ^____^  
  
Rei Junior: ::comes out of Rei's bag:: Meow meow me ow meow meow meow. =^- ^= (Lil Bre doesn't own Beyblade.)  
  
Chapter 14: Age 13 II: Kai's return  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" Kevin and Gary yelled at their leader.  
  
"Yeah, I went to Russia last year and talked to Kai's grandfather," Lee explained.  
  
"So that's what happened to you," Gary said, "we thought you died with Kai or something."  
  
"Sorry for not telling your guys and stuff. He's supposed to be coming back during our winter's break this year."  
  
"But I thought you hated the guy," Kevin thought.  
  
"I do, but Mark and I was the reason that Kai kept on getting caught," Lee said lowering his head.  
  
"You sent Kai to the abbey?!" Kevin yelled outraged.  
  
"Twice. I never intended for him to get sent to an Abbey! When my dad was leaving for a business trip," Lee began, "my dad brought me along with him to Russia. When my dad left to go to his businesses stuff, I went over to the Abbey and tried to talk to Kai's grandfather. Everytime I went over there he'd refuse. I had to use one last option..."  
  
~*~One Year Ago At Volitiare's~*~  
  
Volitiare was sitting in his big fancy chair when the butler came in with the morning newspaper. Volitiare opened to it up and saw Boris dressed as a drag-queen on the front cover. "OH MY GOD!! BORIS IS A DRAG QUEEN!!! VANDOF!!" he yelled.  
  
"Yes Master Hiwatari?" Vandof, the butler came in asking.  
  
"Fax Boris and tell him he's fired and to get my grandson out of that Abbey, pronto!" Volitiare ordered.  
  
"Yes sir," he said as he walked off to get the car started while faxing Boris.  
  
"I knew I should have listened to that catlooking kid. If he comes over again, I'm gonna have to give him a message," Volitiare said rubbing his head when the doorbell rang. "That must be him," he got up out of his chair to open the door himself.  
  
When he opened the door, it was indeed Lee. "Young man, I want to give you a message."  
  
"Will I have to give this to my dad about bugging ya?" he asked shivering.  
  
"No. I want you to give me one year for Kai to return to Japan. Tell all of his friends, but not till the winter he's gonna return. Deal" Volitiares explained holding out his hand.  
  
"Deal," Lee said shaking it.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
"He told you that Kai'll be coming back this winter?" Kevin said in confusement.  
  
"Yea, I don't know what date or anything," Lee said.  
  
"Bravo, bravo," a figure in the trees clapped, "you should try up for Drama at school with that acting, Lee," the figure teased and it jumped out of the landing on his feet.  
  
"You're back?" Gary stared in shcoked as his apple dropped on the ground.  
  
"Of course I came back," the figure, which revealed to be a much taller Kai, laughed. "What you think that happened to me? I died?" he joked.  
  
"Uh... yeah sure whatever," the White Tigers said sweatdropping.  
  
"Anyways, I would like to thank you Lee," Kai said holding out his arm, "if it wasn't for you, I'd still be stuck in that Abbey."  
  
"No problem, but you should thank my dAAAAAADDDDDDD!!" Lee yelled as he got shocked by those buzzer thing on Kai's hand. Kai bursted out laughing and fell on the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Kai said wiping tears from his eyes, "I couldn't help myself."  
  
"It appears you still haven't lost your sense of humor, Kai," Lee said shaking his hand trying tp unnumb it.  
  
"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean for it hurt THAT badly," Kai said holding his hand out again. "Not that much of enemies anymore?"  
  
"Not that much of enemies anymore," Lee repeated shaking his hand.  
  
"Great. I have to go surprise other people now, don't tell anyone that I'm here, especially Mariah," he said as he climbs into the trees and disappeared.  
  
"How many people might end up getting a heartattck from his surprise?" Gary asked in confusement.  
  
"Only Mark I bet," Kevin answered.  
  
~*~Unfound Lake~*~  
  
Rei was watching the lake and threw rocks and stuff at it. "It's been 4 years since Kai has left. I know he's not died and stuff, but HOW COME HE HASN'T CAME BACK?!" Rei yelled throwing a rock causing it to skip very very very very extremely far across the lake.  
  
"Hmph.. being angry will get you no where," a scary voice roamed throughout the lake's area.  
  
"Who's there? Only a few people know about this place," Rei said looking for where the sound came from.  
  
"Well, I'm one of the few," he said and jumped out behind rei and dragged him into the water with a huge splash.  
  
Rei was swimming to find the surface of the water to get some air. "WHOA! WHO DID THAT?!" he yelled demandedly.  
  
"Dude, for not seeing ya in 4 years, you surely lost your sense of humor," a familiar voice said shaking the water out of his hair.  
  
"Ka-Ka-Kai?!" the shock boy stared. He swan over to his and started poking his face. "YOU'RE NOT DEAD!!!"  
  
"Dead? Ow... would ya.. OW... stop with tha... OUCH... poking of the face?" Kai said ask Rei continued poking his face to see if he's really alive.  
  
"DUDE!! YOU'RE ALIVE!!" Rei yelled dunking Kai underwater.  
  
Kai came back up and said, "Of course I'm alive, why would you think that I'm dead? And why are we in the pond in the middle of winter?"  
  
"We had a funeral for ya 4 years ago saying that you're dead and it was in the newspaper and everything. And the pond thing, I have no clue because you threw us in and with all these thick trees and stuff, not that much wind coming through to the lake, we might not catch a cold and junk." Rei explained catching his breath getting out of the lake.  
  
"That's impossible," Kai said drying himself off, "I was in Russia the whole time. I if died, I would have BURRIED me in Russia."  
  
"You have a gravestone and everything," Rei said getting up, "I'll show ya."  
  
~*~Grave Place Thing~*~  
  
"So, you want me to show you da grave of Kai Hiwa what?" the guy that's suppose to watch over the grave yard place said scratching his head.  
  
"Hiwatari," Kai said annoyed.  
  
"Right. His grave is over there where you can see a lot of cats trying to dig him up... or something," the guy explained. Kai and Rei ran off to where they can hear a bunch of cats meowing. After they scared them all awy they stared at the tombstone.  
  
"Hiwatari, Kai bron March 14, 1988, died October 9, 1997?" Kai read the tombstone in shock.  
  
"It's either a lie or that you're not Kai," Rei said confused.  
  
"We're digging it up," Kai simply said.  
  
"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" That guy ran up behind Rei and Kai shaking his head. "It's my duty for people like you to not dig up ANYONE'S grave no matta who they are!"  
  
"I'll give you 5 dollars and a pack of Icebreakers gum," Kai said pulling the money and the gum out of his pocket.  
  
"OK! Just don't tell my boss," he said taking the money, putting the gum in his mouth, and handing them two shovels. "Just don't get cursed."  
  
"Let's get digging,"  
  
~*~2 Hours Later~*~  
  
Rei and Kai finally dug up the casket and dragged it out of the hole and started prying it open. When they opened it, the casket was filled with...  
  
"OLD DEAD FISH?!" they yelled in a unsion.  
  
"Well," that guy said, "that explains the cats for the past 4 years."  
  
~*~That Evening~*~  
  
Kai was walking home thinking of what can he said to his mom. For all he knew, she'd be hugging, kissing, squeezing, and crying for the next 3 days.  
  
"Hey Mom, I'm home. No... Mom, what's for dinner? That's just stupid... You won't believe what kind of food that had in Russia... maybe..." Kai thought to himself as he walked up his drive way. He leaned against their tree and sighed. "What am I suppose to tell my mom?"  
  
Suddenly, a long stick slam against Kai's neck causing him to lose oxygen. The guy gripping onto the stick was a redhead in white clothes. "State your business here."  
  
"My name is Kai... I live here... and I'm losing oxygen...." Kai answered gasping. Tala stared at the boy and let the stick go.  
  
"You're not Kai," he pointed, "All of those other weren't Kai either."  
  
"Other people?"  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
10yearold Tala: hears the doorbell and answers it.  
  
Some ugly hobo: I'm Kai. I have come home  
  
Tala: ::stares at him and slams the door in his face::  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
"Dude, I'm really Kai."  
  
"OK then, I'm gonna give you a question. I question only 2 people know, Kai and my mom."  
  
"OK then."  
  
"When's my birthday?"  
  
"DUH! November 25."  
  
"Kai... is that really you?!" Tala said shocked and started poking him in his head.  
  
"What's with your people and poking me?!" Kai complained  
  
"Ta make sure you're not a ghost, DUH!" Tala answered who continued poking him.  
  
"Stop it! I'm real, I'm alive, not a ghost!!"  
  
"KAI!" Tala yelled giving him a hug lifting him off the ground. (A/N: OK. Tala's older than Kai by like... 4 months making Tala a bit taller than Kai. Kai grew really tall but Tala is still taller than him. That's it...)  
  
"I'd like to touch land please," Kai said struggling to get out of Tala's evil grasp.  
  
~*~10:00 P.M. Kai's POV~*~  
  
After a bunch of crying, glomping, hugging, kissing, etc, I finally made it to my room and sat on my old bed. I laid on it for a few minutes till I saw her. Her pink hair has grown a lot longer than I remember. She's gotten taller, too. She was putting on her coat and she left her room. I ran outside to see if she was leaving through the front back, but I heard a door close in their backyard. I quickly put on my jacket and a flashlight and ran outside with Duke behind me.  
  
~*~Normal POV~*~  
  
Mariah has just went outside and decided to sit on her swing. 'I keep thinking of him again. I know that Tala may be right that he's not dead, but I just don't know,' she thought sadly. A figure was across at her neighbor's yard (Which is Kai but doesn't know... DON'T TELL HER!) and she stared at her. "Who's that? Is that you, Tala," she asked.  
  
"Nah, call me a friend," the guy said coming across to sit down next to her. Since it was super dark, she couldn't barely make out who it really was. "Can I help you with your problems?"  
  
"Sure, as long as you don't try to shoot me or anything," Mariah joked as she offered him a seat. Kai sat down next to her and looked at her sad face.  
  
"So, what's been bothering ya?"  
  
"Well, it's about this guy. He left about 5 years ago. 4 years ago, newspaper said that he was dead. But he has a brother that says that he knows that he's not dead. I want to belive him but if IS alive, then he would have came back now," she explained.  
  
"Oooh. And what might this guy's name be?" Kai asked.  
  
"His name is Kai. I wish he would come back, though," she sighed.  
  
Kai flashed the flashlight he was carrying in his face and made one of the most goofiest face you can think of and went, "Boo."  
  
Marih stared at the teen for a loong minute with her mouth hanging open. She started to touch his soft face. Her eyes started tearing up before she hugged him and burried her face in his shoulder. "YOU CAME BACK!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YOU CAME BACK!!!" Mariah cried some more. After she stopped crying, she balled up her fist and punched Kai in his shoulder blade.  
  
"OW! What was that for?" Kai asked holding his shoulder.  
  
"THAT was for keeping everyone disappointed for 5 years, Mr. Hiwatari."  
  
"But... that hurt..." Kai complained.  
  
"Hey, how about you come with us on the trip with us," Mariah said really fast, "Everyone's coming, it'll be great! We're going to a ski resort in Northern Japan. We're flying first class. We're spending all winter's break there, too. Will ya come? PULEASE?"  
  
"Uh... sure... I guess I have to start packing and everything," Kai said sweatdropping and scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Great! We're leaving at 8:00. Thanks, Kai. You won't regret coming!"  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
I FINALLY FINISHED!!!  
  
Emily: You've been keeping these people worried for too long Missy, how come?  
  
Uh... homework... and... uh... school pictures... and... err.... I forget other things...  
  
Kai: That's a nice excuse... pathetic but nice.  
  
Shut up.... ANYWAYS... I GOT 78 REVIEWS!! I'M SOOO HAPPY!! People like my story!! ^______^  
  
Rei: ::comes up carrying an icepack:: My head hurts...  
  
Rei Junior: ::walks over to Emily and sits in her lap::  
  
Emily: AWWW WHAT A CUTE KITTY!!  
  
Rei Junior: =^-^=  
  
Mariah: But Seiyaryu is cuter, Emily. ::pets Seiyaryu::  
  
Seiyaryu: =^-^=  
  
Emily: No... Rei Junior  
  
Mariah: No... Seiyaryu  
  
Emily: Junior  
  
Mariah: Seiyaryu  
  
Emily: Junior!  
  
Mariah: SEIYARYU!!  
  
Emily: JUNIOR!!  
  
Both Cats: o__O'''''  
  
Rei: Uh... Please review for this story! Make it nice review! Thank you. OW MY HEAD! __ 


	15. Age 13 III: I'M STUCK ON A VACTION WITH ...

Tyson: NEW CHAPTER!!!!  
  
MORE OF ME BEING EVIL!!!  
  
Kai: Wooo...  
  
Mariah: SEIYARYU!!!!!  
  
Emily: JUNIOR!!!!!!!!  
  
Max: They're still going at it?  
  
Emily: REI JUNIOR IS A LOT CUTER THAN SEIYARYU!  
  
Mariah: SEIYARYU IS WAY CUTER THEN REI JUNIOR!! TAKE THAT BACK OR I'LL TAKE YOUR GLASSES!!!  
  
Emily: ::gasps:: You wouldn't DARE!  
  
Mariah: ::steals her glasses, put on her glasses, and runs off with them:: LOOK I'M EMILY!!!  
  
Emily: GIVE THOSE BACK!! ::runs into a wall cuz she's blind w/o her glasses:: x_____x;;;  
  
Everyone but Emily and Mariah who is running around senseless with Emily's glasses: O_________________________O  
  
Uh... do the disclaimer Kai while we try to wake Emily up and get her glasses back...  
  
Mariah: I HAVE A TENNIS RACKET FOR A LAUN- ::runs into the wall cuz she can't see wearing the glasses:: x_____X'''  
  
Uh.... We'll try to wake both of them up...  
  
Kai:... Right... Lil Bre doesn't own Beyblade, and other stuff she's gonna add into the super creepy story that's gonna kill me in the next 4 chapters...  
  
I'M NOT GONNA KILL YOU!!! Btw, the year this is setted in now is 2001, Kay ^____^  
  
Mariah and Emily: X_______________X''  
  
Chapter 15- Age 13 III- I'M STUCK WINTER'S BREAK WITH HIM?!  
  
"5 Years, 6 months, 2 weeks, and 5 days and 3 hours with Kai Hiwatari in my sight," an 18 year old Mark said sitting on the bus ready to leave for the ski resort. "No parents around, no homework, AND no Kai. This is gonna be a wonderful life," he laid back in his seat on the bus.  
  
"I think you're too obsessed about that boy not being around, Mark," Brent said sitting next to him trying to sleep because it was 7:30 in the morning.  
  
"You don't understand," Mark said tearing his eyes up for joy, "This long without Kai Hiwatari means that I RULE AGAIN!!"  
  
"Boy, is he gonna get a rude of waking," Tyson whispered to Max who was farther back behind Mark.  
  
"You got that right," Max whispered back giggling.  
  
"What's taking so long for them to get here," Lee grumbled who was across from Rei who was in front of Tyson and Max.  
  
"Quit your complaining, Lee," Mariah yelled at him who was behind him next to Hiromi. "You know how late both of hem are, have patentice."  
  
"Who else is coming? I thought we were only waiting on Tala," Mark said glaring at his sister. "Who else there is coming on this trip?"  
  
"Your rude of waking, Marky," Tyson said gestering for him to look outside.  
  
Mark leaped to the window side of the seat and as if it was in slow-motion, Kai and Tala was running onto the bus carrying their bags and snowboards. Mark's mouth dropped and his eyes grew very very wide when they stepped on the bus. When they passed by Kai gave him an evil grin and he ruffled Mark's hair.  
  
"How ya been, Fangs?" Kai said and passed by and sat next to Rei. "Sorry we was late, man," Kai said to Rei, "Mom wouldn't let us go without those hugs."  
  
"The bus wouldn't leave without you two," Rei replied putting on his headphones. Mark stomped down to the where they were sitting and glared at Kai, realy evilly like.  
  
"HOW CAN YOU JUST COME BACK HOME AND COME ON THE TRIP WITH US AT THE SAME TIME?!?!?!" Mark yelled striaght in Kai's face.  
  
"Phew, Grandma, what horrorable breath you have," Kai said trying to block Mark's breathing. Mark growled and lifted Kai by his shirt and was about to punch him when an old round man in a suit walked up on the bus.  
  
"Markus Wong. I thought you was more mature than that. Put him down this insist," the old man said sternly.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Dickinson," Mark muttered and dropped Kai and walked back to his seat.  
  
"Remember, your mom said that if you cause ANY mischief, I was reported to send you home ASAP."  
  
"Yes, sir," Mark said and sat back at his seat. When he sat down, a small package landed in his lap. He opened it and reveal... "TIC-TACS?! WHO GAVE THESE TO ME?!?!" Mark yelled turning around seeing the bladebreakers laughing their heads off.  
  
"Man, your breath was KICKING!" Rei yelled between laughs.  
  
Mark dunked lower in the seats and he started to crack the Tic-Tac plastic. 'I want to ski. I want to ski. I want to ski. I want to kill Kai too, BUT I want to ski.' Mark kept thinking in his head as he broke the Tic-Tac package into pieces.  
  
~*~Airport~*~  
  
Tyson was hitting the chairs with his drumsticks waiting to get aboard the plane. "MAN! When is this plane gonna let us in?!"  
  
"Have patentice, Tyson," Tala said plucking on his electric guitar, "It'll be here on time, we're early."  
  
"Flight 452 to Northern Japan is now boarding," the flight lady said over the intercom.  
  
"Finally, let's get on board," Tyson said grabbing his bag and and still banging his drumsticks onto the chairs.  
  
"And will the boy with the red,white, and blue hat please stop putting dents onto our chairs. It's quite annoying," the flight lady said over the intercom again.  
  
"Aww, and I was getting into the beat," Tyson complained putting his drumsticks back into his pocket.  
  
"Hey Tyson," Jackie ran over and grabbing Tyson's arm, "let's find a seat so tat we can sit together, okay?"  
  
"I duh me er sitting buu Err I uh... okay," Tyson replied being dragged onto the plane by Jackie.  
  
"Have fun you lovely couple, you," Kai mocked as they made it to the plane.  
  
"Remember, not that much romance, OK," Rei yelled through the tunnel.  
  
"Hey Rei," a voice from behind Rei said flirtingly, "wanna have a seat next to me?"  
  
"Duh, err um you, err me uh sitting, derr together?" Rei stuttered blushing furiously. "Err... um... sure, I err like to uh Hiromi."  
  
"Great! You look so cute when you stutter like that," Hiromi said dragging Rei onto the plane, too.  
  
Kai stared at the scene for a few seconds and then bursted out laughing. Mariah walked in front of him and and asked, "Since my and your friends are sitting next to each other, will you sit with me, Kai?"  
  
"Wha wha wha gah gah gah gah gah gah," Kai kept on repeating over and over again pointing his fingers in different directions and with his eyes crossed.  
  
"Uh I'll take that as a 'yes'?" Mariah sweatdropped while dragging the confused-looking Kai on the plane.  
  
~*~On the Plane~*~  
  
"Welcome passengers to Japan Airline," the stewardess said overthe intercom, "the plane will be leaving in 4 minutes, so we would advise for you to buckle up and have a nice day."  
  
"Isn't this exciting, Kai?" Mariah said looking out the window of the airplane. Then a monkey popped out of no where and ate all of the beybladers. Then Mark took over the world.  
The End  
(I wouldn't do such a thing.... Stop looking shocked! Let's continues where we left off shall we ^___^)  
  
"Isn't this exciting, Kai?" Mariah said looking out the window of the plane.  
  
"Ye-ye-yeah... exciting..." Kai said nervously gripping onto the arm rest for his dear life.  
  
"Are you afriad of coming on a plane, Kai?" Tyson asked 1 row back tapping on the back of Max's seat who was behind Kai.  
  
"Will the boy in the red, white, and blue hate please stop putting dents in our seats. It's quite annoying," the stewardess said over the intercom irratated.  
  
"AAAAAAWWWWW!!" Tyson complained and put the drumsticks down in his pocket again.  
  
"Hey Max," Tala whispered to Max who was next to him, "watch this." Tala rolled up in magazine in a cone shape and yelled: "WE ARE NOW LIFTING OFF!!"  
  
"AAAAAHHHH SAVE ME!!!" Kai screamed and jumpped out of his seat going into fetal postion on the walkway. Tala bursted out laughing looking at the scared-to-death Kai. Mariah got one of those angry marks on his face and used the recliner of her chair and started smashing Tala on top of his head 50 mph, or until he was unconsious.  
  
"Kai, nothing is gonna happen on this plane," Mariah said pulling Kai back into his seat. "Lift off isn't gonna be bad, I promise," she assured holding on to his head when he got back into his seat.  
  
"Uh... okay."  
  
~*~After Lift Off~*~  
  
Kai fainted gripping onto the arm rests for his dear life with his eyes rolled to the back of his head.  
  
"I can't believe that Kai Hiwatari fainted on a plane," Hiromi said in amazement and sweatdropping.  
  
"With his eyes open and rolled to the back of his head no less," Lee sweatdropped.  
  
"Tala fainted, too guys," Max said poking the fainted boy next to him.  
  
"So, the Hiwatari brothers DO have a weakness," Mark said evilly plotting up a plan in his head.  
  
"Dude, and then we have to land AND go back home," Gary realized.  
  
"Uh... let's just hope that they wake up in about an hour, if they don't I think they died," Emily sweatdropped.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
I FINISHED!! AGAIN!!!  
  
Tala and Kai: ::still fainted:: @____@;;;;  
  
Mariah and Emily: x________x'''  
  
Tyson: Are either of them gonna wake up??  
  
I don't think so Tyson... Not till next chapter... I hope...  
  
Rei: When are you gonna do the Gary/Emily pairing?  
  
NEXT CHAPTER!! It's gonna be a long chapter...  
  
Max: OK!!! I LIKE CANDY!! ::continues eating Easter candy:: ^________^  
  
Dude... how much of that stuff did you buy?  
  
Max: ::mouth full:: A WHOLE YEAR'S WORTH!!  
  
Kenny: .__O'' It was 75% off, you get 15 dollars a week... AND YOU SPENT A YEAR'S WORTH OF YOUR ALLOWANCE!!  
  
How much candy DID he buy, Kenny?  
  
Kenny: ::sigh:: Enough for him to give each Russian person 5 pieces of candy... EACH!!  
  
Um.... Please review and please.... SOMEONE... HELP ME GET MAX OFF OF THE CANDY!! THAT'S TOO MUCH CANDY!!!!  
  
Save Max Fund, he might get fat off of this. Call 1-800-No-More-Candy-For- Max. 


	16. Age 13 IV: Max's Advice and the Great My...

Tyson: Lil Bre is back for a new chapter!!!  
  
People have been wondering what happened to me.... well... Piano recitals, performances, gradulations, and lots lots more are happening until summer starts!! IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY!!!  
  
Emily: ::pats LB's shoulder:: It'll be okay. You only have one more day.  
  
::sniff:: I know ;o; ::stops sniffling:: MAX TATE!!! COME UPFRONT NOW!!!  
  
Max: ::still eating his candy:: Yeah?  
  
::takes half of his candy:: I'VE BANISHED 75% OF YOUR CANDY TO CelestialStar, Priss-Asagiri41, and Shinigami29!!!!MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAA  
  
Max: NNNOOOOO!!! ::runs off somewhere crying::  
  
Tyson: Poor Max...  
  
He'll get over it. Do the disclaimer Tyson.  
  
Tyson: Lil Bre doesn't own nothing but the characters she own. I think.  
  
Chapter 16- Age 13 IV: Max's Advice and the Great Mysteries of Bobo  
  
*Hotel*  
  
"Welcome to the Grand Golden Gate Hotel," the desk clerk said to his new guests. "How many room would you like."  
  
"How many people can fit per room?" Tyson asked.  
  
"2 per room, sir," the clerk answered.  
  
"OK! We'd like 10 rooms, please."  
  
"But, there isn't 20 of you."  
  
"Who said that we're gonna be 2 per room?"  
  
"If it's gonna be 1 per room, then you would want 14 rooms."  
  
"But we're getting 2 per room."  
  
"Then you would like 7 rooms."  
  
"ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY MATH POWERS?!" Tyson yell about to jump over the counter. Max and Gary grabbed him by his feet and dragged him back over the counter before he attacked the clerk.  
  
"We would like 7 rooms please," Emily said to the clerk while Gary and Max dragged Tyson to the elevator.  
  
~*~That Night~*~  
  
After they calmed Tyson down, they divided the rooms in 2. Kai and Tala in one, Max and Rei in another, Kenny and Tyson in one, Lee and Gary in one, Mariah and Hiromi in one, Emily and Jackie in another, and Mark and Brent in the last room. Mr. Dickason get his own private room.  
  
At midnight, Mark snuck around the hotel and went to Kai and Tala's room. He found Mr. Dickason's private room and, since he had the spare keys, he took the one from Kai's room and went inside.  
  
'There HAS to be blackmail against Hiwatari, there has to,' Mark thought. When he entered the room, he was almost blown out by two teenagers snoring like thunder and lightning. 'Sheesh, how can their mother handle all of this snoring?' he sweatdropped. He looked around and went to the sleep Kai. His eyes widen when for what he saw (A/N: Not like that you HENTAIS!!)....  
  
....  
  
....  
  
a stuffed blue whale that had 'Bobo' stitched on it's fin. Mark started sniffling laughs and snatched the whale from Kai's arm. He dropped the whale imediately when he felt that it was half covered in drool. "This kids snores and drools at the same time," Mark whispered sweatdropping. He cautionaly picked up the whale again and replaced him with a pillow and ran out of the room.  
  
~*~Next Day~*~  
  
Tala was sitting down eating breakfast when he saw a group of female skiers walking past his table and dropping a piece of paper on his table. Tala picked up the paper and it read: 'Come with us on the slope, Hot Stuff ^_~' He blushed real fast and ran to catch up with him. When he was 2 feet away from touching them he was dragged into another direction and was slammed against the wall.  
  
"Where is he?" an angry Kai slammed Tala against the wall growling.  
  
"Where's who?" Tala asked confused.  
  
"Bobo."  
  
"YOU BROUGHT YOUR STUFFED WHALE?!" Tala yelled wide-eyed.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Kai hissed and covered his mouth, "where is he?"  
  
"Dude, I dunno where Booboo-"  
  
"Bobo."  
  
"Bobo is," Tala finished.  
  
"Only you and Duke know that I have him, and Duke's not here."  
  
"I'll help you find Gogo-"  
  
"BOBO!"  
  
"Bobo, right," Tala sweatdropped, "If I see him, I'll give you a call, okay?"  
  
"Fine. Just make sure that no one else sees him, okay."  
  
"Sure," Tala said walking off. "Good luck finding Mojo."  
  
"BOBO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kai screamed across the hall.  
  
~*~The Slopes~*~  
  
Max was about to go down the slopes when he heard a thump landing in the snow not far from him. Max looks over and he saw Gary looking depressed. Max walked over to him and sat next to him.  
  
"Hey Gary. What's the problem?" Max asked.  
  
"Love is such a confusing feeling," Gary sighed, "It could be good or bad at the same time."  
  
"Wow Gary! You can do poetry?" Max excalimed.  
  
"Do you know how to impress girls, Max?"  
  
"It depends on who the girl is," Max answered sitting next to him.  
  
"You promise you won't tell any of the girls?"  
  
"I promise, Gary. Trust me." Max pledged. Gary leaned and whispered it in his ear. "YOU LIKE WHO?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"QUIET! I dunno why but I have a funny feeling when she's near me and stuff. And I dunno how to impress her and stuff."  
  
"Well... you can impress her by your own talents. You've been bragging on how good you are in snowboarding!"  
  
"That's the problem," Gary sulked, "I dunno how... I fall every time I tried."  
  
"Well, I can teach you!"  
  
"You can?"  
  
"Of course, my older cousin taught me and it was easy! I'll teach you like how my cousin taught me!"  
  
"Wow! Thanks, Max!" Gary said getting up.  
  
~*~In the Lodge~*~  
  
Kai was still looking for his stuffed whale Bobo, tearing the place apart, too. 'Just imaging Bobo in the wrong hands would destroy me,' Kai thought. When Kai made it to the Center room, he heard Mark and his stupid friends laughing and ranting on about something.  
  
"Oh look I'm Bobo, a stupid little whale with drool all over myself," Mark mocked waving Bobo by its fins.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I can't believe that the big bad Kai sleeps with a stuffed whale! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Brent laughed.  
  
Kai's eye started twitching and he started clenching his fist. 'That loser!!! He snuck in my room last night and stole MY Bobo! I'm gonna get him for this,' Kai thought evilly as he started to walk to Mark's room.  
  
~*~Back at the Slopes~*~  
  
Gary was inched away from sliding down a very steep slope, which is the most tallest one there. "Uh Max, are you sure about this? Maybe I should start small or something," Gary shivered.  
  
"Nonsense, Gary," Max said behind Gary, "my cousin taught me on this exact slope, you'll do fine."  
  
"Okay, what am I gonna do now?"  
  
"Just go to your side like you're surfing or something." Gary did so, "And Just stand there for a sec," Max said backing up.  
  
"Max, what are you gonna DDDDOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Gary yelled getting pushed by Max and going down the slope super fast.  
  
"JUST AVOID TREES OKAY GARY!" Max yelled.  
  
"Hey Max," Rei said coming up from behind Max wit his snowboard, "what was all the yelling about?"  
  
"I was teaching Gary how to snowboard," Max answered. "This was just the way my cousin taught me."  
  
"Is the cousin that taught you how to snowboard in the mental insatute?" Rei asked nervously.  
  
"Yep, and after he pushed me, I BROKE MY LEGS!" Max said proudly.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!" Rei yelled wide-eyed.  
  
~*~The Lodge again~*~  
  
Mark and his stupid friends were still laughing at Kai's Bobo when Kai came in with a lighter in one hand.  
  
"Oh, hello there, Hiwatari," Mark said walking up to him, "looking for something?"  
  
"Give. Me. The. Whale. Fangs," Kai said sternly.  
  
"Oh yea, what are YOU gonna do about it?" Mark smirked.  
  
Kai lifted up a Blanket with Teletubbies on it behind his back. "Looks familiar?"  
  
Mark eyes went wide and he lifted up Kai by his shirt, "Where did you get that?!" he hissed in his ear.  
  
"I got your blankie just how you got Bobo," Kai smirked evilly.  
  
"You have no proof that's mind," Mark said dropping Kai.  
  
"Oh really," Kai said flipping on the lighter. "So you wouldn't mind if I burned it, would ya."  
  
"O-o-of course not," Mark stuttered. Kai shrugged and placed the fire under the blanket, catching it on fire. Mark eyes started to widen for every inch it burned on his percious blanket. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! NOT MY BLANKIE!!!" Mark yelled and grabbing the blanket from Kai and threw it in the snow. After the fire went out, he hugged and kissed his blanket walking back into the hotel. "I'LL NEVER LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO YOU AGAIN!"  
  
When Mark walked back into the lodge, Kai slipped his belt off his waist and with his pants really bagging and big, his pants slipped off of him revealing Barney boxers. Everyone in the lodge busted out laughing, including Mark's friends. Kai sighed and walked over to Mark's friends and slipped their belts off revealing their little Barney boxers, making everyone in the lodge, again laugh until they fainted.  
  
"It appears the joke's on you, Fangs," Kai said picking up his stuffed animal. "Never play a stunt on me and Bobo again."  
  
~*~The Bus~*~  
  
"Gee Gary, I'm sorry for the snowboard incident," Max apoligized.  
  
"It's okay, Max. You tried," Gary said sitting in the back of the bus with his left leg broken.  
  
"Hey, Gary," Emily said sitting next to Gary on the bus, "what happened to your leg?"  
  
"Uh... I uh... got in an accident..." Gary said blushing.  
  
"Aaaww, poor thing," Emily said patting his hand.  
  
"Uh.. do you wanna sign my cast?" Gary stuttered pulling out a marker.  
  
"Sure," Emily cheered grabbing the marker and signing his cast. After she finished, he got up and left to talk to Hiromi. Gary looked at his leg to see what she wrote and it said :  
  
'Get Well Soon, Gary! Love, Emily'  
  
Gary blushed all over when he read it. "I never wanna take this cast off again," Gary flustered.  
  
"Heh, way ta go lover-boy," Max nudged Gary. Gary just pushed him off the seat still staring into space.  
  
Kai and Mariah were sitting in the same seat talking about how the vacation was.  
  
"So you set Mark's blanket on fire?!" Mariah said surprised.  
  
"Yea, pretty much," Kai said rather proud of himself.  
  
"Finally someone knocked some sense into his thick skull. He's been bugging me with that stupid blanket for years."  
  
"I had to fight fire with fire... litteraly."  
  
Mariah looked at Kai for a while and she started to tear up.  
  
"Huh? What's the matter Mariah?" Kai asked concerned.  
  
"We thought that you was gonna be a completely different Kai. But you're the same," Mariah cried hugging Kai.  
  
"I'm never gonna change, Mariah," Kai said hugging Mariah back, "the only thing that mught change is my voice, my height, and my weight."  
  
"That's what I hope that'll change," she whispered falling asleep on his shoulder  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
I have finished yet another chapter and yet another saga! ::pets Seiyaryu::  
  
Max: ::in a corner:: my candy.... my precious candy...  
  
You'll get over your self, you still gots 3 months worth of candy left.  
  
Max: Oh yea!! ^_____^ ::gots back to his candy and eats them::  
  
Kai: But the candy stills takes up 9/10 of the space...  
  
Tyson: We still need to get rid of this candy!!  
  
Mariah: Please people, it's getting crapped in here. Dail 1-800- No-More- Candy-For-Max!!  
  
Age 14 coming up after school's out... maybe! Come on people! Review! My goal id at least 150-200 reviews! 


	17. Age 14 I: Kissy Dreams and Bucket Wars

NEW CHAPPIE!!! I HAS 100 REVIEWS!!! YAY!! ::hugs the reviewers:: ^_____^  
  
Tyson: Geez, stop screaming why dontcha!!!  
  
NO NEVER!!! BTW!!! MAX!!! YOU'RE GOING TO THERAPY!!!  
  
Max: WHAT?!?!?! FOR WHAT?!?!?!?!  
  
TOO MUCH CANDY!!! NOAMI!! TAKE HIM AWAY!!  
  
Noami: ::walks in with big guys in white suits:: With pleasure Lil Bre ^____^  
  
BGWS: ::grabs Max and puts him in a stray jacket::  
  
Max: NOOO!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!! THIS IS INJUSTICE I TELL YA!!! ::voice startes to fade:: INJUSTICE!!!  
  
Tala: We will miss you Max. But not your hyperness! ::fakes a tear:: So young.  
  
He'll be back in 2 chapters!  
  
Kai:... Oh.  
  
Do the disclaimer Tyson.  
  
Tyson: ::clears throat:: Lil Bre doesn't own nothing but the plot and her OCs  
  
Chapter 17- Age 14 I: Kissy Dreams, Bucket Wars ~*~Kai's Dream~*~  
  
Kai was walking lost in a corn field looking for the exit. "Gosh, where am I?!" he ponder through the corn field. He kept on looking and then he saw a figure in the shadows.  
  
"Hey... who's that?" Kai asked himself as he went closer and closer to the figure.  
  
~*~Real Life~*~  
  
Kai was continously rolling left and right on his bed, getting tangled in his bedsheets. Duke was hearing mumbling on his master's bed so he put in his head on the bed and saw his master rolling to his right.  
  
"Hey, stop running off, I need to ask you something," Kai mumbled outloud rolling to the edge of the bed. Duke rose his eyebrow and stopped Kai from falling off the bed. Kai put his hand on Duke's head and started petting him.  
  
"Mariah, is that you?" Kai said patting on his head.  
  
~*~Dream~*~  
  
"Yes, Kai it's me. I finally found you," the dream Mariah said to Kai.  
  
"You were looking for me?" Kai asked as Mariah moved closer to him.  
  
"Yes. I wanted to give ya something," Mariah said inches from Kai's face. She moved in closer and kissed him on the lips.  
  
~*~Real Life~*~  
  
Kai kepts moving closer to the drozy tiger. All of a sudden, Kai kisses Duke in his mouth snapping Duke wide open. Kai later opened his eyes and saw him kissing Duke. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Kai yelled and rolled all the way off the bed.  
  
Tala walked in with his pajamas to Kai's room and he saw Kai's head on the floor and his feet on the bed and Duke with his face the trash can pretending to be barfing. "Let me guess," Tala said leaning on the doorframe, "the cornfield dream again."  
  
"Ugh, but I finished it this time," Kai said rubbing his head. He looked over to Duke, who still had his head in the trash can pretending to be barfing, and sweatdropped and get an angry mark on his head. "MY KISSING ISN'T THAT BAD!!"  
  
"Come on knucklehead," Tala sweatdropped and tossed Kai's skateboard at him, "school starts in 45 minutes." When Tala walked off he started laughing, "HAHAHA!! He kissed his own tiger!!!! I wish I had a camera!!"  
  
"I CAN HEAR YOU TALA!!!!" Kai yelled from the bathroom.  
  
~*~Outside~*~  
  
Kai was skateboard down the sidewalk talking to Rei, who was on his rollerblades.  
  
"So, are you still up for this morning?" Rei asked skating backwards.  
  
"Of course! I got the extra large balloons like Chief told me to," Kai answered.  
  
"Dude, you know that the Freshman dance is Friday, right?"  
  
"Yeah, so."  
  
"You're gonna ask Mariah?" Rei asked slyly.  
  
"Are you gonna ask Hiromi?" Kai mocked.  
  
"I'm gonna ask her through her locker," Rei said brushing his hand through his hand (Rei Fangirls: AAAHHHH!!! SO CUTE!! ::faints:: Me: -____-''').  
  
"When? Next year?" Kai said.  
  
"NO!! Whenever I write the note."  
  
"Hn... next year..." Kai smirked while Rei glared at him.  
  
~*~School~*~  
  
The principal was standing on the sidewalk watching the students to see if there was no trouble, but little did he know, a group of five certain boys were on the roof top of the school with an evil plan up their sleeves.  
  
"So, what's the angle to launch the water balloon, Chief?" Rei asked watching the principal standing in one place. Kenny was on his laptop typing the caculation to launch the water balloon.  
  
Kenny got up and walked over near the edge of the roof. "Kai, plant the giant sling shot right here," he pointed out. When Kai was putt the sling shot in place, Kenny walked over to another spot. "Tyson, I want you to stretch the rubber band past this line and squat down on your knees." Kenny sat back down with his laptop and started typing again. "Hey Dizzi, what is the range of where the principal is standing and the angle we want to launch?"  
  
"Well, if Tyson lets go of the rubber band straight, the balloon will hit the trees. If Tyson hits it upward a bit, then it would hit him directly on the head."  
  
"Hey guys," Max said carrying a large water balloon in his abnormaly long sleeves, "I got the water balloon filled to the top!"  
  
"Good. Give it to Tyson," Cheif instructed. Max struggled and dragged the balloon to Tyson. "On Rei's mark, let go of the ballon Tyson." Tyson started pulling the rubber band back where the Chief marked the line.  
  
"Geez Chief, why is the line so far off?" Tyson complained.  
  
"When Rei gives the signal, you can let go, Tyson," Kenny said.  
  
"Let of the balloon in 5..." Rei started to count down.  
  
"4..."  
  
"3..."  
  
"2..."  
  
"1..."  
  
"NOW!!!!" Tyson let go of the ballon, which flew high in the air.  
  
"Are you sure that's the angle, Chief?" Kai asked uncertained.  
  
"Of course, Dizzi did all the caculations."  
  
"When was the last time Dizzi was right about things..." Kai muttered.  
  
"I heard that Kai! Don't make me send a virus to your computer," Dizzi threatened.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Back on the ground, the principal was still standing on the ground writing something in his notebook.  
  
"It appears everything's running clear and smooth," Principal Nakwak said. Then, he saw a circle under his feet that was getting bigger and bigger by the second. "I wonder what this could be?" Principal Nakwak looked at and saw a giant blue water balloon about to land on his head. With being the 'smart' person he was, he flung the pen in the air and with it's sharp and pointyness and the balloon being really thin, the balloon popped and water drenched the old man. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!!! WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Before the principal started looking for the person who did it, the bladebreaks started to jump onto the nearest tree to escape off the roof. Rei, Max and Kenny made it to the ground safely, but Kai and Tyson landed their heads in buckets.  
  
"ARGH!!! IT WON'T COME OFF!!!" Kai complained trying to pull the bucket off his head.  
  
"Losing... Oxygen..." Tyson gasped.  
  
"Hold still!" Rei said trying to pull the bucket off of Kai's head.  
  
"Hello, boys," the principal said behind the groupd of boys.  
  
"Uh.... Hi Mr. Nakwak," Max quickly turned around.  
  
"What have u been up to? And how come Mr. Granger and Mr. Hiwatari have buckets on their heads?"  
  
"Uh... we're playing a game," Kenny jumped in.  
  
"What kind of a game involves buckets?"  
  
"Simple," Max said thinking of a name, "it's called... uh... Bucket Wars."  
  
"Bucket Wars?" Mr. Nakwak said raising his eyebrow.  
  
"Yea, it's a new and easy game to play. First, two people have to wear buckets on their heads, then two other people direct them to the other person and they slam their heads together, and the last person standing... uh... wins?" Max explained.  
  
"I think that game is rid-" Mr. Nakwak said but was interrupted by Kai and Tyson running into each other and falling over unconsious.  
  
"Um... TIE!" Rei yelled throwing his fists in the air.  
  
"Right... have fun playing your... Bucket Wars," the old man said before walking off.  
  
"Bye sir," Kenny said. "Phew, that was a close one."  
  
"Now we have to carry Kai AND Tyson into the building and get the buckets off their heads..." Max sweatdropped.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
I've finished another chapter ::bows::  
  
Tyson: When will Max be back??  
  
In 18 of 19... can't remember... THANK U ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!! I GOTS 104 REVIEWS!!! YAY!!!  
  
Kai: Yepee... when is this story gonna end?  
  
When u guys turn 18 and gradulate!!  
  
Rei: And how many is THAT?!  
  
Um... 13 more chapters to go ^_____^  
  
Everyone: ::facefaults and anime falls::  
  
Make me have more reviews people!! Thanx!! ::waves:: 


	18. Age 14 II: New Girl vs Mariah vs Kai

I HAVE FINALLY RECOVERED ALL OF MY FILES I LOSTED!!!! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Kai: Phew... your brother's room began to stink...  
  
MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Tyson: o.O''' Uh... when is Max gonna be back?  
  
Hmmm... next chapter ^______^ Or whenever he's cured from his hyperness  
  
Lee: Then he won't be back till we turn 18!!!  
  
Hmm.... you're right... well... next chapter... he will.  
  
Kai: Right... Lil Bre doesn't own Beyblade or anything else.  
  
I DIDN'T TELL U TO DO THE DISCLAIMER!!!  
  
Chapter 18- Age 14 II: New Girl vs. Mariah vs. Kai  
  
In homeroom, the class were talking amoung themsleves talking about the dance coming up. (A/N: THUMPING PEOPLE WHILE THEY'RE TYPING ISN'T VERY NICE!!!! AAHHHHH... Mah bad... my dad thumped in on my shoulder... and it hurted...)  
  
"So Mariah," Jackie said sitting next to her in homeroom, "are you gonna ask Kai to the dance?"  
  
"I dunno," Mariah said looking down at the table, "What if he's already found someone?"  
  
"Nah. He thinks that most of the girls here suck, anyways. And you two have been friends for a long time, so I think that you would have a chance."  
  
"Maybe you're right."  
  
Kinda across the room, Rei was writing a note on a piece of paper and he handed it to Kai.  
  
"Here, read this! I'm gonna put this in Hiromi's locker 2nd block," Rei said putting the paper in Kai's face. Kai took the note and read it outloud.  
  
" 'To my darest Hitari, your guys are like glue sticks?' " Kai said looking at Rei and looking at the paper again, " 'you remind me of face of headphones and I was wondering if your dog would come to the com with me?!?!?!?!' WHAT IS THIS?!?!" Kai yelled throwing the paper in the air.  
  
"I didn't write that," Rei said catching the paper and scratching his head. "Hn... Who knew that Penmenship would have to come in handy...." Rei said as Kai facefaulted and sweatdropped.  
  
"Gimme this," Kai said grabbing a piece of paper and a pen. "Tell me what you wanna say and I'll write it."  
  
"Okay. 'To my Dearest Hiromi, your eyes are like blue seas. You remind of graceful meadows. I was wondering if you'd love to go the dance with me?" Rei said taking the paper away from him. "Let me sign the paper."  
  
"Here. Just sign it right," Kai said giving him his pen.  
  
"Whatever," Rei said signing it and folded the paper and put it in his pocket. "Are you gonna ask Mariah to the dance?"  
  
"Yeah, in my own good time," Kai said leaning back on his chair.  
  
"Class CLASS!!" Mr. Horoshi(The Math Teacher) said coming back into the room, "we have a new student today. Please give a warm welcome to Connie Walktons from American. I would like for you all to treat her like you treat others," he finished before walking out of the room again. A girl with golden brown hair and green eyes walked into the classroom. She, of course, was wearing the school uniform but, somehow, it look lots betterer on her instead of the other people. All the boys stared at Connie as she past by Kai and Rei's table and stopped.  
  
"Hello there," Connie said flirtingly, "I was wonder if you cute looking guys can show me around the school." Rei started to blush a real deep red and started babbling about things. Kai stared at her with his eye twitching for a few seconds. Connie turned to Kai and smiled devilously at him. "Well, aren't you cute looking," she said running her fingers through his hair making him turn the same color red Rei was. She took Kai's hand and wrote her phone number on his palm. "Give me a call sometimes, kay ~_^" she said after kissing his cheek and walking to an available seat.  
  
"Dude... she's only been here for 20 seconds and you got her hooked," Rei stared in shock. Kai's eye kept on twitching and he was still leaning back on his chair. After what Kai thought what happened, he was slamed in the back of his head with the super heavy Science book and was knocked out of his chair, unconsious. (A/N: It's true!! Our 8th grade Science books were as big as TWO Pre-Al books together!! I never took that book out of my locker cuz it broke my bookbag once... enough about my life... -___-)  
  
Meanwhile, back to where Mariah and Jackie were sitting, a very very very very pissed Mariah sat there glaring at the whole scene with her left eye twitching. She got so pissed, she pulled out her super heavy and aimed at Kai's head. When she walked away she threw it, like it was a baseball, and it was knock-out. 'Direct hit,' Mariah thought in her head.  
  
~*~2nd block~*~  
  
"Dude, that's gonna leave a interesting bruise," Kenny said looking at the back of Kai's head while both of them were heading to Science. "Who hit with the book?"  
  
"After I was dragged to the nurse, Rei said that the book belonged to Mariah," Kai answered rubbing his head and checked his head for bleeding. "I'm trying to figure out what was it for."  
  
"Maybe it has something to do with that phone number and girl's name on your hand," Kenny pointed out looking at the number. "Who's Connie?"  
  
"Some new girl. I was gonna wash it off. It's not like I'm gonna call her or anything."  
  
"Well, maybe Mariah will forget all about this morning," Kenny assured.  
  
"Maybe you're right."  
  
~*~Lunch~*~  
  
"She's still pissed at me, isn't she?" Kai said with his head down on the table.  
  
"Well, she isn't looking at our table, she's going around our table, and she DOES have those angry marks on her head," Max pointed out.  
  
"Thanks for being her for me Max," Kai sighed scarcasticly, "I wouldn't know what to do without ya."  
  
"No problem," Max said in his cheery voice.  
  
~*~3rd Block~*~  
  
It was Rei's, Kai's, Tyson's, Mariah's, Hiromi's, and Jackie's P.E. time and they're gonna learn how to play tennis. It was boys against girls. Everyone paired up with each other, even Kai and Mariah, who was forced.  
  
"Uh Mariah, are you still mad at me about homeroom this morning?" Kai asked sheeplessly.  
  
"Oh no Kai, I'm not mad," Mariah said throwing the tennis ball up in the air.  
  
"Great cuz I thought that-" Kai said but was interuppted by an object rushing by his face and dug striaght into the ground. Kai turned around and saw it wsas the tennis ball that Mariah served what was 3/4 barried underground. His left eye started to twitch again and he started sweatdropping an ocean.  
  
"Like I said, I'm not angry, I'm PISSED!!" Mariah said getting another ball. "And you're stuck with me the whole 4th block."  
  
"Lucky me," Kai said with his eye still twitching. 'God, this is gonna be a looong day. She sits next to me in History....' he thought.  
  
~*~4th Block~*~  
  
History was as long and as boring as every other day. The teacher drouning on and on about Julius Caesar.  
  
"Mariah, would you draw us a picture on the blackboard of how Caesar died," Mrs. Royal (Mah 8th grade History teacher v_v I'm kinda gonna miss her v_v the keyword is KINDA) asked.  
  
"Sure," she said getting up and grabbing a piece of chalk and started drawing the picture on the blackboard. After she finished, it looked like herself stabbing Kai in the back 23 times.  
  
"That's very good Mariah, but I don't think that it was a female who stabbed her Caesar in the back," Mrs. Royal said confused. Kai began to whimper and he slid down in his seat. "Is there sometime wrong, Mr. Hiwatari?" Mrs. Royal said turning to the blue-haired boy.  
  
"Yes. Can you drive me home, please," Kai said in a very afriad voice slind more into his desk as the class started to giggle.  
  
~*~After School~*~  
  
Kai was walking home talking to Rei about what happened 4th block and all Rei could do was laugh.  
  
"She actually drew a picture of her stabbing you in the back on the blackboard?" Rei said sniffling laughs.  
  
"It wasn't funny," Kai said annoyed fom his bestfriends's antics.  
  
"Then you asked the teacher if you could drive home with her!!!!" Rei bursted out laughing.  
  
"Don't make me hit you!!" Kai threatened. Before he was about to knock Rei out, he saw Mariah zoom by them. Kai dropped Rei and tried to catch up with Mariah. "Hey Mariah! Why are you so mad today?" Kai asked catching up to the fast-walking girl.  
  
"I'm not talking to you Kai Hiwatari," Mariah said sternly not looking at the boy.  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"You was flirting with that new girl! I bet you were gonna ask her to the dance!"  
  
"No I wasn't! I was gonna ask someone else!"  
  
"I don't wanna talk to you! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Mariah yelled out the last part so that everyone heard it before storming away. Kai stared at the raged teen stomp away. He sat down on the bus stop bench and put is head on his lap. Rei walked over to the bench and sat down also.  
  
"She's that mad at ya?" Rei said patting Kai on the back. "Don't worry, you both will be gaga over each other all over again," he assured.  
  
"Rei," Kai said with his head still on his lap.  
  
"Yea buddy?"  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Finished with another chapter ^_____^  
  
Kai: -___-'' u made me feel bad and scared  
  
I know... you'll get over it...  
  
Tyson: WHEN IS MAX GONNA BE BACK!?!?!?!  
  
NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!! Please bring him back sane Noami.. and I want my kitties back ^^''  
  
Mariah: Please review for this story so that we can get it over with!  
  
Only 18 chapters to go ^____^  
  
Everyone: NOOOOO!!!! 


	19. Age 14 III: Forgive or Forget

I have chapters to write!!!! ^_____^  
  
Kai: Yay... I think..  
  
:ignores Kai completely:: AND LADIES AND GENTS!! PLEASE GIVE A WARM WELCOME BACK TO... MAXIE!!!!  
  
Max: ::walks back into the house:: @_______@  
  
Everyone: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!! ::stops and looks at Max:: o.0''  
  
Max: ::sits down like a 'normal' person:: @______@  
  
Everyone: o____O''' This is freaky!!  
  
Tyson: MAX!! ::starts shaking him:: MAX SPEAK TO ME!!!  
  
Max: Nice weather we're having... @_______@  
  
Rei: HE'S GONE INSANE!! ::grabs some sugar:: MUST GIVE TO MAX!!  
  
WAIT!!! NOT ALL OF IT!!! ::digs a cup in the bag:: Only this much ^__^  
  
Rei: RIGHT!! ::shoves some of it down his throat::  
  
Max: Huh?? What happened??  
  
It appears you're too normal withour sugar... so your sugar level is cut down .... uh... 75% You can have sugar but not much...  
  
Max: AS LONG AS I HAVE SUGAR!! ::hugs Lil Bre::  
  
Have his lollipop ::gives it to him::  
  
Max: YAY!! ::Eats it and bounces on the couch::  
  
Thanx Noami for making him sane... kinda... You can have Rei's outfit and 10 bucks as a thankyou!  
  
Rei: HEY!!! THOSE ARE MINE!!  
  
YOU HAVE 50 MILLION MORE!!  
  
Rei: Now I have 49,999,999 LEFT!!  
  
o.0'' What ever... Max you do the honors!  
  
Max: Lil Bre doesn't own Beyblade or anything else but the plot of this story... I LIKE SUGAR!!  
  
Chapter 19- Age 14 IV: Forgive or Forget  
  
It was actually a quiet at the Hiwatari household. No Tala screaming at Kai for coming into his room, no loud music trying to out-volume either rooms, it was quiet. The brother were washing their dishes for the night when Tala noticed that Kai has to been washing the same dish for the past 30 minutes.  
  
"You know," Tala said finishing the last dish, "you're not gonna finish early enough for bed if you keep washing the same dish over and over again."  
  
Kai said nothing, he stared blankly down at the dish rubbing it with a dry towel.  
  
"Kai?" No response.  
  
"Kai!" Tala said snapping in his face.  
  
"KAI!" he practically yelled shaking him. Kai continues to stare at the plate.  
  
"DARNIT KAI!!!" Tala yelled dunking Kai's face in the dirty water.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHH!!! WHAT??!!" Kai snapped back to reality, drying off his face with the towel.  
  
"What's with you tonight? You haven't listened to your music at volume 30, you haven't caused chaos, AND you haven't pissed Lee off ALL DAY. What's wrong?"  
  
"Mariah's mad at me," Kai sighed.  
  
"Sheesh, what you do to get her mad? What you break?"  
  
"I dunno... maybe the heart," Kai said putting his head down.  
  
"Maybe you go and apoligize," Tala suggested.  
  
"I tried calling but she kept on hanging up on me. Can you ask her for me?" Kai begged.  
  
"Sorry little brother," Tala said (A/N: YES LITTLE!!!! KAI'S YOUNGER THAN TALA!! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.... by 4 something months o.0), "But I can't afford getting a black eye before the dance. You're gonna have to find someone else to do it."  
  
"Yea... you're right... but who?" Kai wonder and started to looking around the room. Then his messenger came into focus... his pet tiger, Duke. "Hey Duke, wanna do old Kai a favor?" Kai said walking up to his tiger. The tiger stared at his master like he was some crazy crazy man. "All I want you to do is give a note to Mariah for me," Kai said writing the note on the kitchen table. Duke sat up and decided to walk into the livingroom. "Hey come back!" Kai said trying to block Duke to the livingroom. "She'll talk to you! You're my last hope! I'll buy you the biggest steak they have at the store tomorrow!" he bribed. The tiger looked at his master again and turned around and waited for the note. "Thanks, Duke. I'll bring two home," he thanked and went back to writing the note.  
  
~*~Mariah's house~*~  
  
Mariah was sitting in her living room talking to Emily on the phone about what happened at school today.  
  
"So he really let her write her PHONE NUMBER on his hand?" Emily practically yelled on the other line.  
  
"Yeah, can you believe it! I was gonna kill him in tennis today," Mariah huffed on the other line to Emily. She was going to continue talking when she heard scratches on her back door. She opened the door to find Duke sitting there with an envelope on his collar. She looked at the envelope and took it and opened it. She looked at the note and it read:  
  
Dear Mariah,  
  
I'm sorry for today and stuff. I was gonna wash off the number! I think I hurt your feelings today cuz you tried to killed and threatened me. And if you think that I was gonna ask that Connie chick to the dance, HAHAHA YOU LOSE! I was gonna ask you, but you're all pissy piss piss at me so I'm thinking of not going. So if you want me to apoligize in person, come to the fence. If you still hate me, then u can order Duke to tear my shirt up, okay.  
  
Kai  
  
P.S. Please let it be the first one. This is my favorite shirt.  
  
Mariah stared at the note again and then at Duke, who was running trying to catch some bug that flew past him. She picked up the phone and asked, "Hey Emily, what do you do when a person tries to apoligize but you think that you should be the one apoligizing?"  
  
"It depends. What you do to Kai?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I got mad, I tried to kill him with tennis balls in P.E., I threatened him in History, and I kinda yelled at him saying to leave me alone," she explained feeling awful about what she did.  
  
"Well, you could always apoligize and give him a BIIIIIGGGGG kiss," Emily replied smugly mocking her.  
  
"BE SERIOUS WOULD YA!!!!!"  
  
"Well, you can always talk to him."  
  
"You're right. Can I call you back?"  
  
"Sure. Go get your man!" Emily giggled.  
  
"SHUTUP!!" Mariah yelled back and hung up the phone. She put the phone on the table and walk outside to the bushes.  
  
Kai said outside throwing a tennis ball on the wall of the house, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Kai," Mariah said to Kai who was still facing the wall. Since he didn't know she was behind him, Kai hit the tennis ball and it got knocked out of direction into Rei's yard, (Which he lives behind Kai). Then when the ball hit the back he heard a loud 'OOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!'. Kai turned around and saw Mariah and sighed.  
  
"I thought you was gonna let Duke attack me," Kai said relieved.  
  
"Who said I wasn't," Mariah grinned and told Duke to attack Kai. Duke lunged at Kai and started to tear up his shirt. When Duke went into the house, Kai's shirt was ripped from the chest part down.  
  
"That's cold, ya know that right," Kai said pointing at her picking up his shirt that was on the ground. Mariah grinned and walked over to the other side of the bushes.  
  
"I'm sorry for the things that made you threatened and make you have a fear of tennis ball, Kai," Mariah apoligized.  
  
"I don't have a fear of tennis balls," Kai protested. Then Rei had the tennis ball in his hand, so he chunked it at Kai. Kai saw the tennis ball coming back at him. "OH MY GOD THEY'RE COMING BACK!!!!!!" He jumped in fear over the bushes to avoid the tennis ball. Mariah sweatdropped and stared at the blue-haired boy. Kai blushed and got off of the bushes looking around as if anything happened. "So um.... are you doing anything Friday night?"  
  
"Not really, I was thinking of going to the dance, but I have no one to go with," Mariah replied blushing a bit.  
  
"Well, I was wondering, would you go to the dance with me... you don't have to or anything since it's such short notice and-," Kai said blushing but was cut off by Mariah kissing him on the lips. Mariah was very surprised by Kai kissing her back. After about 30 seconds, they both broke loose to get each other air.  
  
"So... I'll uh... pick you up at 6:30," Kai said blushing madly not looking at the pink-haired girl.  
  
"Sure... uh... 6:30 is great," Mariah replied blushing not looking at Kai.  
  
"Great, we could walk to the dane together and stuff."  
  
"That's fine. I gotta go. Goodnight," Mariah said going back to her house.  
  
"Yea, see ya at school tomorrow. Bye," Kai said back walking into the house. When he walked back in, Tala was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a Pepsi (For those who think young ~_^).  
  
"So how it go?" Tala asked grinning slyly.  
  
"It went well. I'm going to bed, see ya later," Kai said practically running up the stairs to his room.  
  
When Kai left, Tala stared laughing and pulled out a camcorder and started petting it. "I love technology. I'm gonna name this one 'Kai and Mariah's First Kiss and First Date'.They'll tahnk me when they get married," he said to Duke petting him, while the tiger was grinning and snikering (Like that STUPID dog on cartoon network. Ya know. Dasherly something and that dog of his FORGET IT!!)  
  
______________________________________________  
  
That ends another chapter ^______^  
  
Tyson: Finally!! It took ya long enough!  
  
You're just mad cuz I didn't say anything about You and Jackie  
  
Tyson: ::blushes:: NO!!  
  
What ever ::pets her kitty, Seiyaryu::  
  
Seiyaryu: =^-^=  
  
Max: ::bouncing on the couch eating another lillipop:: ^__________________^  
  
Once again... Thanx Noami for taking care of Max's problem and making him into a 'normal' little boy.... I think o.0'' You get 10 bux and one of Rei's outfits  
  
Rei: ::sulking in a dark corner:: leave me alone... I feel so left-out...  
  
Mariah: Please review for this story, cuz if you don't she might not end this merry-go-round called life!!!  
  
ADMIT IT MARIAH!! YOU LIKE KISSING KAI!!!  
  
Mariah: ::blushes realllllllll deeply:: Maybe a little... 


	20. Age 14 IV: Dance Names and Da Dance

New chapter!!  
  
Tyson:...... is that a good thing?  
  
Yes... for you... after this chapter... they'll be only... ::sniff:: only... 16 MORE CHAPTERS LEFT!!! ::cries::  
  
Mariah:..... you call that good for us?!?!?!  
  
YES!! THEN I HAVE TO HAVE A SEQUEL!!!!  
  
Everyone: O_______O'' WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
YESSS!!! After high school HAS to have an adult life!!  
  
Everyone: Whoopee.... v_v  
  
Do the disclaimer Tala!  
  
Tala: Lil Bre doesn't own Beyblade, or any of the songs that she puts into this story... ::gets bugged-eyed:: that'll have a sequel....  
  
BTW... Tala dude that likes Kai and sneaking revenge on Mariah, uh.... BLAH!!! AND I DON'T LIKE YOUR STORIES EITHER :P  
  
Chapter 20: Age 14 IV: Dance Names and Da Dance  
  
It was Friday, which means that tonight was the dance. Kai and Rei were at their lockers talking about the dance when Tyson and Gary ran up to them and started shaking them madly.  
  
"KAI YOU GOTTA HELP ME!!!" Tyson yelled shaking the poor blue-haired boy.  
  
"Wha-wha-at's-tha-tha-pro-pro-b-lem?" Kai asked still being shaked.  
  
"DUDE!!! I ASKED JACKIE OUT AND STUFF!!!!" Tyson said pulling onto his hair.  
  
"Okay.... so... what's the problem?" Kai said trying to unwrinkle his uniform.  
  
"I don't know how to dance...." Tyson said putting his head down, "neither does Gary. That's why he's here, too."  
  
"Well, you kinda lost us on that one," Rei said sweatdropping, "because no boys at this school can dance, unless it's one of those group dances like the 'Chi Chi slide' or a slow dance."  
  
"Dude, it's called the 'Cha Cha slide'," Kai corrected Rei.  
  
"But still! We don't know how to dance!!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"Well, maybe Jackie and *coughEmilycough* might not wanna do a fast dance," Kai said coughing Emily's name.  
  
"Yeah! They might only want to slow dance and those group dances like the Macaroni," Rei agreed.  
  
"Dude, it's called the Macerena!" Kai corrected Rei again.  
  
"No, I think that it's called the Macaroni," Rei replied calmly.  
  
"Who taught you names of dances?" Kai argued.  
  
"I've been seeing it on T.V. and stuff and it's called the Macaroni! I've read it in China." (A/N: To the Chinese people! I dunno how you guys say Macerena, I'm not dissing you guys and stuff, kay)  
  
"Well, China's wrong! It's called the Macerena!"  
  
"Macaroni!"  
  
"Macerena!"  
  
"Macaroni!"  
  
"Macerena!" They both continued arguing about the name of the dance and walked off leaving Tyson and Gary dumstruck.  
  
"Uh... didn't you say that they were the best way to get advice?" Gary said looking at Tyson.  
  
"I thought I did...."  
  
~*~That night~*~  
  
Kai was standing in front of the mirror trying to put on a black tie around his neck.  
  
"Well, someone's trying to look fancy for their date tonight," Tala commented leaning against the doorframe smirking at his younger brother. He was wearing a red shirt and a pair of black pants. "Are you going to take Mariah somewhere else instead of the dance?"  
  
"I'm going to take her to get some ice cream and stuff," Kai replied walking out of the bathroom to find his shoes. "How come you're going to the dance Mr. I-Have-No-Date?"  
  
"Oh you haven't heard? I'm the DJ!"  
  
"Grreat," Kai said grabbing his jacket and walking out of the door, "See ya at the dance." Kai closed the door and walked next door to Mariah's house and rang the doorbell and waited. A few seconds later, Mariah's mom opened the door and gave her a welcoming smile.  
  
"Hello Kai, please come in," she opened the door more to let Kai in. "You look handsome tonight. Mariah will be ready in a second." She gestered Kai to go and sit on the couch and wait. Whe he sat down and watched Mariah's mom walk up the stairs, the doorbell rang. Kai got up and walked to the door and opened it to reveal Tyson with flowers in his hand and his eyes closed.  
  
"THESE FLOWERS ARE FOR YOU!" Tyson yelled shoving the flowers in Kai's face.  
  
"You know Tyson, all you had to do was go next door, not across the street," Kai said getting the flowers out of his face.  
  
"Oh, it's only you Kai," Tyson said sweatdropping. "Jackie told me to come over to Mariah's house cuz she said she's wants both of us to walk together or something," he said scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Well, you can sit down on the couch and stuff." Kai and Tyson sat down on the couch and waited for their dates to come downstairs. They waited... and waited... and waited... and, you guessed it, waited. "When they come out, the dance would be over with!" Kai said sitting on the couch upside down playing with Mark's paddle ball (A/N: BTW Mark's in college! Go ahead... cheer!).  
  
"I know. It's a good thing, too, I only learned how to slow dance and those group dances which is near the end of the dances anyways," Tyson replied reading a magazine on the floor.  
  
"Boys," Mariah's mom said walking down the stairs, "they're ready to go." Tyson and Kai gasped when Jackie and Mariah walked down the stairs. Jackie was wearing a baby blue dress with purple flowers on it. (A/N: Please forgive me... I suck at describing dresses... dresses make me cringe) Then Mariah came down wearing a pink tank-top and a pair of white capris.... OH FORGET IT!!! To Kai and Tyson, they both looked hot!!! Tyson just stared and Kai hit himself in the face with the paddle ball.  
  
"Ready to go?" Jackie asked clinging onto Tyson's arm.  
  
~*~At the School~*~  
  
Some people were at the dance just talking and socializing. Rei was at the enterance waiting for his date to arrive. He kept on looking at his watch nervously. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he jumped turning around to see that it was only Max.  
  
"Hey Rei, who are you waiting for?" Max said holding a camcorder in his hands.  
  
"I'm waiting for Hiromi to arrive. Why do you have a camcorder?" Rei asked.  
  
"Oh. Since I don't have a date (Max Fangirls: POOR MAX!! ::cries:: Me:... -___-''), Tala asked if I could film some couples for his video and stuff."  
  
"That's nice Max."  
  
"Don't worry, Rei. You might not be caught on the tape," Max said smiling, "cuz everyone knows YOU of all people don't have a date."  
  
"Gee, thanks Max," Rei said clenching his teeth together. "Oh and by the way, I DO have a date for the dance?"  
  
"Who? Is it Hiromi?" Max asked slyly.  
  
"Maybe," Rei said blushing and looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"DUDE I GOTTA FILM THIS!!" Max yelled focusing the camcorder on Rei. Then Max heard Lee trying to talk to a girl. "DUDE! I NEED TO FILM THIS WHEN HE GETS SLAPPED!! See ya later," Max yelled running off.  
  
Rei sighed and waited for Hiromi to come through the door. A few minutes later, people started to come into the building. Rei saw Hiromi come through the door wearing a light green top and a 'whatever color you readers want' skirt and brown boots.  
  
"Hey Rei," Hiromi said smiling, "what brings you to the dance?"  
  
"He-he-hey Hi-hiromi," Rei stuttered, "I'm uh... waiting for someone. You?"  
  
"What a surprise, so am I!"  
  
"Who are you waiting for?"  
  
"Some guy wrote this note and put it in my locker Thursday and his name is.... Jeu!" Hiromi said excitedly while Rei facefaulted. (Remember Rei's horrorable penmanship?)  
  
"There is no Jeu at this school..."  
  
"There isn't?" she asked.  
  
"NO IT SAYS REII!!!!!!" Rei yelled loud enough for everyone in the whole gym to hear him. "Uh... sorry."  
  
"This is your letter?"  
  
"Yeah... well... Kai wrote it cuz the last letter turned out... uh.... different... and I told him what to write," Rei explained scratching the back of his head.  
  
"You would like to be my date for the dance?" Hiromi asked blushing a bit.  
  
"Sure! That'll be great," Rei replied also blushing and walking off with Hiromi arm in arm.  
  
A few minutes later, Kai, Tyson, Jackie and Mariah finally walked into the gym. They've missed 30 minutes of the dance, which means it only has 1 1/2 left. Tala was up on the DJ stand playing 'Good Charolette- The Anthem' when he spotted the group walk through the door. He picked up the microphone and yelled out, "Hey look at this! I thought you wasn't going to show up!"  
  
"Shut up and play the music, DJ!" Kai said back. (I'm gonna fast forward through this part, next part is near the end of the dance ::presses the fast forward button::)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was 4 minutes till the dance ended, a slow dance began to play.  
  
"Ladies and gents," Tala said over the mic, "the dance is closing to a end, so get with that special someone and have one more dance." Everyone got with their partners. Kai wrapped his arms around Mariah's waist while Mariah wrapped her arms around Kai's neck putting her head onto his chest. (Readers, get S Club 'Never Had a Dream Come True' song ready. Ya know, if you wanna listen and read at the same time and stuff ^_^)  
  
Everybody's got something  
  
They had to leave behind  
  
One regret from yesterday  
  
That just seems to grow with time  
  
There's no use looking back oh wondering (Oh wondering)  
  
How it could be now  
  
Oh might have been (Oh might have been)  
  
Oh this I know  
  
But still I can't find ways to let you go.  
  
Mariah was looking over Kai's shoulder to see all of the other couples. Tyson and Jackie were cuddled up together, meaning that they, FINALLY, became a couple. Gary and Emily were dancing. Gary was blushing when Emily asked him to dance and she put her head on his shoulder. (Let's just say that Gary shrunk a bit and Emily grew a bit ^_^) 'I bet they're a couple,' Mariah thought looking into Kai's redish-brown eyes. 'I wonder if Kai and me would become a couple... Nah... he only likes me for a friend.'  
  
I never had a dream come true  
  
Till the day that I fould you  
  
Even through I pretend that I've moved on  
  
You'll always be my baby  
  
I never found the words to say  
  
You're the one I thnk about each day  
  
And I know matter where life takes me to  
  
A part of me will always be with you  
  
Kai was also thinking about all of the other couples that were in the gym. '*sigh* If she only knew...' Kai thought in his head looking into Mariah's golden eyes. He put his hand on top of her head. 'She's so beautiful, too bad she only likes me as a close friend. Well, tonight, I'm going to ask her. She looks like she doesn't have a care in the world.'  
  
"Ever since I moved next door, we share everything together," Kai said to Mariah.  
  
"You're right. We beat each other up, we talk till midnight, it's like we were suppose to be neighbors or something," Mariah said.  
  
"Whatever kind of faith it was, I'm glad it happened," Kai said and kissed Mariah's forehead.  
  
Somewhere in my memory  
  
I've lost all sense of time  
  
And tomorrow can never be  
  
Cuz yesterday is all that fills my mind  
  
There's no use looking back oh wondering (Oh wondering)  
  
How it should be know  
  
Oh might have been (Oh might have been)  
  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go  
  
I never had a dream come true  
  
Till the day that I found you  
  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
  
You'll always be my baby  
  
I never found the words to say  
  
You're the one I think about each day  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
  
A part of me will always be  
  
Long after the dance was over, Kai and Mariah went to the park and sat on their favorite mound/hill. "Kai?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"We've haven't been on his hill since you were kidnapped. Why is that?"  
  
"I dunno, maybe we've been other places instead of the park for a while."  
  
"This was the hill that made you fall down and left that bruise on your arm when we was about to kiss."  
  
"Speaking of that, well... we've been friends for a long time and stuff and.... uh.. how I'm suppose to put this... I was wondering if... we could... um... go out sometime," Kai asked blushing.  
  
"Are you asking me out, Kai?" Mariah asked blushing, too.  
  
"Yeah, unless... you still only want to be friends."  
  
"I'd love to be your girlfriend." They both stared again into each other's eyes. They began to get closer, and closer, and you guessed it... they kissed. It wasn't one of those sloppy kissy that you get from your relatives, no, it was a very passionate kiss. They both fell onto the grass still kissing and hugging. After about 3 WHOLE minutes, they broke apart to give each other some air.  
  
You'll always be the dream that filled my head  
  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will oh baby  
  
You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
  
There's no use looking back oh wondering (Oh wondering)  
  
Because love is a strange and funny thing (And funny thing)  
  
No matter how I try  
  
I try I just ca't say good bye  
  
No, no, no, no.  
  
"That was the best 3 minutes of my day," she smiled.  
  
"Yeah," Kai said getting up and holding out his hand. "Let's go. I promised your mom that you'll be home by 10:30." Mariah took his hand and both walked out of the park with Kai's arm around her shoulder.  
  
High above in a tree, two certain boys were filming the whole scene. "Man, I'm glad that my mom let me borrow this camcorder," Tala grinned evilly petting the object.  
  
"I wonder what Kai would do if he sees us or the tape?" Max wondered, "OH WELL!" Max pulled out his saxaphone and started playing a soothing song.  
  
"Dude, I didn't know you knew how to play an instrument," Tala said surprised.  
  
"I've been playing it since 7th grade, I got used to it now," Max said and continues playing.  
  
"You make me wonder sometimes, Max. You make me wonder."  
  
I never had a dream come true  
  
Till the day that I found you  
  
Even though I pretend that I moved on  
  
You'll always be my baby  
  
I never found the words to say (never found the words to say)  
  
You're the one I think about each day (you're the one I think about each day)  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
  
A part of me will always be with you, oooohhhh. _____________________________________________  
  
::sniff:: ^O^ I, Lil Bre, HAVE FINALLY HAD KAI AND MARIAH A COUPLE IN MY STORY!!!! And that's the end of Age 14 saga. Only 16 more chapters to go!  
  
Tyson: There's gonna be 36 chapters?!?!?!?!  
  
Yes... AND A SEQUEL ^O^  
  
Everyone: ::anime falls::  
  
Yes... ::pets Seiyaryu:: There shall be a Sequelllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
  
Rei: ::sigh:: Please review and stuff! AND PLEASE SAVE US!!!! 


	21. Age 15 I: Watching Baby Michelly Part I

I likes updating ^O^  
  
Mariah:.... so does everyone else on ff.net!  
  
Are you calling me an idiot?!  
  
Mariah: No! I'm just saying people update like you do!  
  
You're wrong! Some stories haven't been updated since last year!!  
  
Mariah: Are you questioning my powers?!?!?!?!?!  
  
WHAT POWERS?!?!  
  
Lil Bre and Mariah: ::continues arguing::  
  
Kai: ::sweatdrops:: Uh... I think I'll continue.... ::turns to the readers:: Lil Bre doesn't own Beyblade, and stuff like that...  
  
Chapter 21: Age 15 I: Watching Baby Michelly Part I  
  
It was Summer Break again in Japan. Kai was in his backyard lifting weights. "98..... 99.... 10-..."  
  
KKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
After Kai heard his name from far away, he dropped his dumbells on his stomache. "AAARRRGGHHHH!! :sigh: 140 lbs. of weight flopping on my stomache.... nice..." he muttered to himself and made his head flop over the end of the bench. Then, Max came running in waving his hands in the air.  
  
"KAI GUESS WHAT!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Squirrels and monkeys joined forces to rule the world?" Kai said sarcasticly pushing the dumbell off his gut. "Argh... I think I broke my liver...."  
  
"No!!! The squirrels and monkeys were already allies, they're trying to make peace with the rhinos now," Max said while Kai facefaulted and sweatdropped. "Oh, and the reason I'm here is... Mark's home. And he.... he..."  
  
"He what?"  
  
"HE BROUGHT A CHIBI GIRL!!!!"  
  
"Now come on, Max! That could never be possible! Who would wanna sleep wit- " Kai stopped in mid-sentence when a little girl around 2 walked into Kai's backyard and stared at the two. She had long black hair and golden eyes. She was holding a teddy bear that had a red bow tie on it.  
  
"Hewwo, are you Kai?" the girl asked looking at the blue-haired boy.  
  
"Yeah, what you want kid?" Kai asked getting up and walking to the child.  
  
"My name is Meshelly," she smiled, "and my daddy told me to give you something."  
  
"Yeah, and what would that be?" Before Kai knew it, Michelly kicked him in his shin. "ARGH!!" Kai yelled jumping up and down holding his leg, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!?!?!"  
  
"My daddy told me to give you that," she said plastering a smile on her face.  
  
"Well give your DADDY this!!" Kai threatened and picked up his wooden bat and swung it over his head.  
  
"Kai! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Mariah yelled coming up the driveway, "You can't hurt my neice!!!"  
  
Kai dropped the bat behind him and stared in complete disbelief. "This is your neice?" Kai pointed. She nodded. "This is Fangs's kid?" She nodded again getting annoyed. "Well... in that case..." Kai kicked the wooden bat away and picked up his solid metal one and put it over his head.  
  
"KAI!!!!"  
  
"Just kidding," Kai sweatdropped putting the bat behind his back.  
  
"I was wondering, would you watch little Michelly while my mom, Mark and I went shopping," Mariah asked.  
  
"Sure, I'll watch the kid for ya."  
  
"Thanks Kai, you're a lifesaver," Mariah smiled and gave Kai a light kiss on the lips before walking back down the driveway. "Max, could you make sure Kai doesn't kill the girl, please?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. I'll make sure that Kai won't kill the little tike," Max saluted looking all army-like.  
  
"Great. We'll be back in about 2 hours. Please don't lose her. Bye!"  
  
"Let's go watch T.V., Max," Kai sighed and walked into the house with Michelly following them. Kai and Max sat down on the couch and turned the T.V. to a hockey game. In the middle of the game, Michelly bounced in front of the T.V. and stared at the teens. "Hey Michelly get outta the way," Kai ordered.  
  
"Hey Meshelly, get outta da way," Michelly copied.  
  
"Hey, I'm warning you, move," Kai threatened.  
  
"Hey, I'm warning you, move," Michelly giggled.  
  
"Stop copying me!"  
  
"Stop copying me!"  
  
"This is very important game, if I miss the next score I'll throw to so far out the window, you'd RUN INTO YOUR DADDY 3 TIMES!!!!" Kai yelled with his face turning red in annoyance.  
  
Michelly stared for a second and continues bouncing, "Whatever you said, I copied it!"  
  
"Howmuchwoodcouldawoodchuckchuckifawoodchuckcouldchuckwood?" Max said to Michelly. She stopped bouncing and stared in amazement. "You lose, now please move." She walked over to the couch and sat between Kai and Max and watch the game with them. 3 minutes later, she tugged on Kai's shirt.  
  
"I'm hungwy."  
  
"Okay, come to the kitchen with me," Kai sighed getting up and walking to the kitchen with Michelly close behind. Kai began to look through the fridge to look for something chewy to eat on (A/N: She's only 2 people! 2 year old have like... uh.. 4 teeth?). While he was looking, Michelly pulled a chair to the cabinets and pulled out a box of Lucky Charms (tm Dont own). When she held the box, which was upside down, all of the cereal fell on the floor. Kai turned around and saw his favorite cereal all over counter and the floor. "AAAAHHHH!!! OH MY GOD WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY LUCKY CHARMS?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Michelly stared in confusement and said, "What the big deal? It's jus' ceweaw."  
  
"Jus' ceweaw?" Kai said mockingly with his eye twitching. "Go back into the livingroom with Max." Michelly obeyed and walked back into the livingroom. When she closed the door, she heard a loud:  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (This guy really loved his Lucky Charms o_O)  
  
'Hmm... these guys that Auntie Riah left me wit' are horrorable, stupid, and over dramatic,' the child thought. 'Maybe I can have a little fun wit' dem for a while...' She began to laugh. She looked around and saw a flight of stairs. She ran up them and ran into Tala's room. She opened the door and saw a window and went out of the window and onto a tree. She climbed down the tree and ran into the backyard. 'Heh. See if they find me now,' she thought again and went through the fence into Rei's yard.  
  
A few minutes later, Kai walked back into the living room holding a plate of cheese sandwiches. He looked around and only saw Max in the room watching the hockey game. "Hey Max, where's the kid?" Kai asked looking at his blonde friend.  
  
"I dunno, didn't you take her to the kitchen with you?" Max asked turning around.  
  
"I told her to come back into the livingroom."  
  
"Dude, YOU LOST MICHELLY?!"  
  
"Heh, maybe she jumped out the window or something," Kai joked putting the plate on the table.  
  
"DUDE!! MAYBE SHE DID JUMP OUT THE WINDOW!" Max yelled pointing to the open window and the teddy bear on the window seal.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! WE LOST MICHELLY!!!!" They yelled in a unsion.  
  
__________________________________  
  
Tala: MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Max and Kai lost Michelly!!  
  
Mariah and Lil Bre: ::continues aruging::  
  
Max: Dude... when are they gonna stop??  
  
Rei: Eventually..... I hope...  
  
Mariah and Lil Bre: ::gets into a fist fight::  
  
Kai:....  
  
Tyson:.....  
  
Rei:......  
  
Max:......  
  
Tala:......  
  
Gary:....... Since Lil Bre got over 130 reviews, wanna do the hokey pokey?  
  
Everyone but Mariah and Lil Bre: SURE!! ::continues doing the hokey pokey::  
  
Kai: Please review for this story while we do the hokey pokey!! 


	22. Age 15 II: Watching Baby Michelly Part I...

Tyson:..... Oh we're on? ::turns to the readers:: The chapter of the story is now up.  
  
Kai:.... when are they gonna stop fighting?  
  
Max: WOW! I never knew Mariah had such a great right hook  
  
Rei: Or Lil Bre with a swift kick.  
  
Lee: I think they're gonna be fighting for a while....  
  
Kenny: I'll do the disclaimer. ::AHEM:: Lil Bre doesn't own anything.... but 3 fish.  
  
For this chapter ONLY:  
  
~Monkeys talking~  
  
*Michelly talking to monkeys*  
  
Chapter 22- Age 15 II: Watching Baby Michelly Part II Kai and Max vs. Newspaper boxes and Zoos  
  
Max and Kai frantically look around for Michelly in the backyard. "We're never gonna find her at this rate, and they're coming home in about 45 minutes!!" Max panicked shaking Kai by his shoulders.  
  
"Com'on Max! How far can a two year old go in 30 seconds?"  
  
"Off a cliff somewhere at her rate!" Max complained looking into Duke's mouth. "Hey Duke, your breath smells like Lucky Charms (tm)."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! EVIL DEMON IN MY YARD!!!!!!!!!!" A voice yelled from Rei's place.  
  
"Dude, do you think that's her?" Max asked.  
  
"Michelly's the only demon child around let's go," Kai answered walking over to Rei's yards and saw Rei high in his tree shaking like a cat stuck in a tree. "Dude, whatcha doing in a tree?!!" Kai yelled.  
  
"There's a demon child that chased me with a solid metal bat and sissors!!!" Rei yelled back.  
  
"Which way did she go?!!!!" Max yelled.  
  
"THAT WAY!!!!" Rei yelled pointing to Lee's house.  
  
"Thanks," Kai said running and jumping over the small picket fence that seperated Lee's and Rei's yard.  
  
"Bye Rei," Max waved jumping over the fence, too.  
  
"Hey, are ya gonna help me me down or something? Guys...."  
  
Lee was in his yard in his hammock sleeping when he heard a child laughing and a lump running under his hammock across his back. "What the..." Lee was cut of my Kai running and jumping over him and Max running and knocking Lee out of his hammock "Grrrrr.... Tatttteeeee.... HIWATARIIIIII!!!!!!" He growled and yelled at Kai and Max who ran out of his yard with his hammock.  
  
~*~15 minutes later~*~  
  
The two teens were so exhauseted running all round town looking for the little brat that they sat on a bench near a zoo. "Face it Kai," Max panted, "there's like a billion people in this city, how do you think that we could find one lousy kid?!"  
  
"Simple," Kai said closing his eyes, "we look in the zoo."  
  
"How would YOU know that she's in the-" Max stop and saw Kai pointing behind. Max turned around and saw Michelly asleep in a Gorilla's cage in a gorilla's arms.(Readers: ?!?!?!) "Aw geez..." Max said putting his face to his hands.  
  
"Rock, Paper, Sissors for the lucky guy to go and get her," Kai sighed holding out his hand.  
  
"Rock... Paper... Sissors!" Max had paper and Kai had rock. "Congratulations."  
  
"If I'm not out in 6 minutes... wait for me," Kai said walking into the zoo's entrance.  
  
~*~7 minutes later~*~  
  
"ATTENTION VISITORS!!! PLEASE EXIT THE ZOO IMEDIATELY!!! WILL THE BLUE HAIRED TEEN CARRYING THE LITTLE GIRL THAT'S BEING CHASED BY THE ANIMALS PLEASE DON'T EXIT!! That is all." the speaker said, or should I say screamed.  
  
"AAAHHHH!!! THIS IS NOT YOUR CHILD YOU EVIL MONKEY!!" Kai was yelling at the angry mother gorilla and the rest of the animals that's chasing him. The animals chased him left, right and all over the zoo till he was cornered in a lion's den. "Look, I'm just here to get the kid. No problems," Kai said backing to a wall. The animals growled and crept closer and closer to the blader.  
  
"*monkey talk*" Michelly said to the gorillas (A/N: I dunno how primates talk... Oh well...). The mother look at Michelly and took her out of Kai's hands. Then they started have a monkey conversation.  
  
~Why did the blue hair human take you away?~  
  
*He's a moron. My daddy says he is.*  
  
~Can I hurt the idiot? Please~  
  
*Sorry, but my auntie wouldn't be happy about that. Besides, he's a idiot, he doesn't know wat he's doing*  
  
~Okay, you can go with him. But promise to visit ok?~  
  
*Otay ^_^* They both hugged and the gorilla patted Kai on his head and they all left them.  
  
"What did you say?" Kai asked surprised.  
  
"Uhh... I told dem you was sowwy," Michelly replied.  
  
"Whatever, let's go." They left the zoo to see Max asleep on the bench drooling. Kai walked over to the boy and hit him with his shoe.  
  
"OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Max complained rubbing his head.  
  
"YOU WAS SLEEPING THE WHOLE TIME?!"  
  
"YOU WAS GONE FOR 8 MINUTES! WHAT ELSE WOULD I HAVE DONE?!?!"  
  
"Hey, can we get icecweam?" Michelly inturrpted tugging on Kai's shirt. "I want stwawbewwy."  
  
"Can I have a raspberry milkshake? I'm broke," Max started jumping. (A/N: I had one at McDonalds, THEY ROCK!!! I dun own it.)  
  
"Alright. Watch her. I'll be right back," Kai said walking to the iceream shop.  
  
Meanwhile, Tyson's Grandpa was walking down the street holding a few groceries when he saw Max waiting outside of the icecream shop. "Hey there Maxie mah man!"  
  
"Hey Mr. Granger!"  
  
"Can you do a guy a favor?"  
  
"Sure. What is it?"  
  
"Could you get me a newspaper at the corner. I have to get a few more things at this shop," Grandpa said handing Max 2 quarters.  
  
"Sure. Com'on Michelly," Max said taking the quarters and grabbing the black-haired girl's hand and walking to the corner. He went to the newpaper box and inserted the quarters, grabbed the newspaper and closed the door again. "Okay Michelly let's- Hey... where'd ya go?" Max panicked.  
  
"Hewwo Maxie," Michelly giggled inside the newspaper box.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! HOLD ON MICHELLY!! I'LL GET YOU OUT!!" Max started pulling on the door, but it wouldn't move. He searched his pockets for some quarters, but only found pocket lent. "Stay there Michelly!" Max said and ran back to Grandpa. "Here's your newspaper Mr. Granger! Do you have 2 more quarters?" Max asked pleadingly.  
  
"Sorry, dude. Those were the only quarters I had. See ya later," Grandpa said walking back home. He ran to the iceream store to find Kai.  
  
"KAI!!!! DO YOU HAVE 2 QUARTERS?!" Max yelled jumping infront of Kai.  
  
"I only have a 20 dollar bill, Max. Wait till I get change," Kai said leaning on the counter.  
  
"ARGH!!" Max yelled and ran out of the icecream shop. He went back to the corner and try to open the box again when he saw (dun dun dun) Mariah, Mark, and their mom walking down to the corner carrying bags and stuff.  
  
"Hey Max," Mariah greeted. "Where's Kai and Michelly?"  
  
"Uh... they went to the icecream shop to get some icecream," Max said sweating and jumping into front of the newspaper box. "I'm just here to get a newspaper for Mr. Granger."  
  
"That's nice. Tell Kai that you guys have another hour with Michelly," Mariah waved walking across the street.  
  
"Okay, bye!" Max waved. When they were outta sight. Max started trying to open the newspaper box again.  
  
"Max I'm back. Where's- HOLY SNAP!!!!!!" Kai yelled looking at Michelly in the newspaper box.  
  
"That's why I asked you for money!!" Max yelled while Kai sweatdropped and put money in and took Michelly out.  
  
"::sigh:: Let's just go home..." Kai said handing Michelly her cone.  
  
~*~1 hour later~*~  
  
"Kai, Max we're back. I'm here to get Michelly," Mariah called walkng into the unlocked house. (That's dangerous!) She walked into the livingroom and saw Kai asleep on the couch, Max sleeping on top of Duke, and Michelly sleeping in a recliner chair. She picked up the girl and kissed Kai on his forehead. "Thanks again," she smiled and went to the door and closed it.  
  
As soon as Kai heard the door close, he opened his eyes and got up. "Ya know Max, that kid isn't that bad," he admitted.  
  
"Yeah, when the sleeping pill kicks in that is," Max said. "How long do you think that she'll be asleep?"  
  
"As long as they don't think she's in a coma."  
  
______________________________________  
  
Mariah: MUW I AM VICTOROUS!!  
  
T__T Yea yea... just shut up...  
  
Kai: Lil Bre lost? HAHAHA!! Funny ::pets Seiyaryu::  
  
Rei: Yes... very funny!!! Hahaha ::pets Rei Junior::  
  
Kai: Are you copying me? _O  
  
Rei: Of course not! _O  
  
Kai: Then stop petting your pet.  
  
Rei: It's my cat. How come I can't pet my cat.  
  
Kai: ::mutters:: Cuz Seiyaryu's better...  
  
Rei: ?!?!?! WHAT!!??? ::hits Kai::  
  
Kai: HEY!! ::hits back::  
  
Rei and Kai: ::is in a fist fight::  
  
Max:.... he we go again...  
  
Tyson: ::eating pizza:: Please review! Thanx ^__^  
  
22/36 chapters completed!! 


	23. Age 15 III: Duke in Love

A new chappie! YAY!!  
  
Everyone: YOU PUT YOUR LEFT FOOT IN, YOU PUT YOUR LEFT FOOT OUT, YOU PUT YOUR LEFT FOOT IN AND YA SHAKE IT ALL ABOUT! YOU DO THE HOKEY POKEY AND YOU TURN YOURSELF AROUND, THAT'S WHAT IT'S ALL ABOUT!  
  
We're too busy doing the hokey pokey to talk. I'll fill ya in. Kai and Rei stopped fighting when Max said for us to do the hokey pokey to past the time. Oh and I DIDN'T own the newspaper incident, Ths Simpsons did ^_^. Just ta clear that up. I don't own anything! I got ta get back to the dance!  
  
Everyone: YOU PUT YOUR RIGHT HAND IN, YOU PUT YOUR RIGHT HAND OUT, YOU PUT YOUR RIGHT HAND IN AND YA SHAKE IT ALL ABOUT! YOU DO THE HOKEY POKEY AND YA TURN YOURSELF AROUND, THAT'S WHAT IT'S ALL ABOUT! HOKEY POKEY!!!  
  
Chapter 23- Age 15 III: Duke in love  
  
It was another strangely quiet afternoon on a certain block. A bit too quiet...  
  
"AWWW C'MON DUKE! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO THIS EVERY MONTH?!?!?!"  
  
Hm... That's a little better. In the Hiwatari household, Duke was pulling on his leash trying to get it out of Kai's hands. Kai wrapped the leash around his arm and started to tug harder on it. Tala was behind Kai pulling on his shirt and holding onto the doorframe with his feet.  
  
"C'mon Duke, you know good and well that you have to take a bath every month so that ya won't be infested with ticks and junk. So.... stop... struggling!!!!"  
  
"Don't worry guys," Max said from behind the door, "I'll help!!!" He grabbed Tala's shoes.  
  
"NO MAX! MY SHOES ARE ALREADY LOOS-"  
  
"Don't worry!!" Max cutted Tala off of his sentence, "I gotcha!" Then, Max flew back and landed on the floor. He got back up and picked up Tala's shoes. "Whoops... I don't gotcha..."  
  
Kai and Tala were flunged down the stairs, through the living, breaking almost everything, down the hall, and out the door screaming very ::ahem:: manly like. They were dragged through the grass, down the sidewalk, across the street, and into Jackie's backyard.  
  
"Stop it Duke, ya don't have a chance...." Kai said dizzy eyed from being dragged everywhere. Duke saw Jackie opening the door to her back yard so he stop. "See, I told ya you I always make him obey-" Kai said but then Duke started to twirl his leash making Kai and Tala fly in the air screaming. (That's one STRONG tiger, and one VERY STRONG leash ^_^;;) With the twirling making him dizzy, Kai lost his grip and sent him and Tala in the air and into Jackie's pool.  
  
"Hey, what are you guys doing swimming in my pool?" Jackie asked when Tala and Kai floated back to the top. They both pointed that the orange tiger that just made a sweet cat-like smile. Why do you guys always blame your tiger? If you wanted to go swimming, all you had to do is ask."  
  
"But were just trying to give Duke his monthly bath," Tala said getting out of the pool and shaking the water out of his hair.  
  
While they continued to argue, Duke walked off and went back home when he saw someone that made his eyes wide. It was another tiger! A pure white tiger sitting on Hiromi's porch licking her paw and rubbing her paw on her ear (Ya know... what kitties do...). Duke stared and sighed blushing at the feline. When he was going to walk up to the porch, a voice said:  
  
"Come on Lily, it's almost time for your walk." It was Hiromi's voice. Lily got up and walked into the house and the door closed. Duke was disappointed for a minute then he thought about this walk.  
  
'Hmm.. maybe my master can take me for a walk now,' the tiger thought and ran back into the house.  
  
W hile later, after Kai dried himself off and got some dry clothes, he laid on the couch and started to watch T.V. Not long after, Duke jumped on top of him with his leash in his mouth. "Where were you? After you literaly threw us in the pool, you left," he asked annoyed. He just dropped his leash on Kai's neck and gave him a cat-grin. "You wanna go for a walk? But it's too early." Duke licked his face like he was begging. "You're gonna have to wait till my show is over." Duke got very very frustrated at that point. He took the remote from Kai's hands, turned off the T.V. and ran off with the remote. "DUKE!!! COME BACK HERE!! THAT T.V. DOESN'T HAVE BUTTONS ON IT!!!!" Duke ran out the door with Kai right behind him. They chased each other all the way to the park (Which was pretty far I might add).  
  
After about 45 minutes, Kai got tired and sat on a bench and started to breath heavily. "Can I sit here, too?" a femanine voice asked to the sweaty teen. Kai looked up and saw that it was only Hiromi holding a leash.  
  
"Sure, what's with the leash?" Kai said sitting up so she could sit down.  
  
"I was taking my pet out on a walk, her name is Lily," Hiromi smiled sitting down, "I let her loose for a few minutes while I rested."  
  
"What kind of animal is it?"  
  
"A white tiger! I got her for my birthday last month," she beamed happily. Kai stared at her for a few seconds and started to think.  
  
'Hmm... no wonder he wanted me to take him out for a walk earilier than usually,' Kai thought growing a smirk on his face. Then he bursted out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked.  
  
"It's just... hehe... Duke took my remote and I chased him all the way here all because he wanted to see your pet! HAHAHAHAHA," Kai bursted out laughing again.  
  
"Okay..." Hiromi was sweatdropping and inching away from the laughing teen.  
  
Meanwhile, a certain tiger was searching for the female tiger throughout the park. 'Where is she? Is she even in this park?' After he went through a patch of bushes he saw Lily sitting near the playground watching the children play. Duke sighed and licked his paw and slid it through his hair, on the top of his head. He walked over and sat next to her  
  
'Hello, lovely day isn't it,' Duke spoke to the other tiger. (A/N: Uh... they're talking err... tiger talk, they understand each other.. err... right... o.o'')  
  
'Yes, I think so. Do I know you?' she looked puzzlely at the orange tiger.  
  
'Oh, my name is Duke. I live across the street,' he answered moving his eyebrows up and down.  
  
'Really? By the way you smell I thought you was a stray.'  
  
'WHAT?!'  
  
'You smell like dead fish and you have ticks and fleas crawling around you.'  
  
'You see I can explain kinda...'  
  
'I'm sorry, I have to go,' she said walking down the sidewalk, 'I have to find my owner and I can't afford to get your ticks and fleas. Goodbye.' With that, she walked off.  
  
Duke sat there in complete shock. She thought that HE was a stray?! He started to tear up and grabbed the remote with his mouth and decided to find his master.  
  
~*~The Next Day~*~  
  
Ever since Duke got home yesterday, he sat on the couch, put a pillow to his head, and used his paws to turn on the T.V. and started to channel surfing. (He had a face expression like T_T He's a very smart tiger, eh?)  
  
"Duke, dinner," Kai called form the kitchen, but Duke didn't budge. He continued pressing the up button on the remote. Kai went to the living and saw the tiger still on the couch. "Dude... you need to eat. That meat is starting to attract flies," he said crossing his arms but he continued pressing that darn up button. "Hmm... so are you," Kai sweatdropped looking at the flies on top of Duke's head. "Listen, I know you have a thing for Hiromi's tiger, Lily," Kai said sitting in the recliner chair. "How you was gonna impress a chick if you smell like a dead ran over raccoon? If you let me bathe ya, you might have a chance. But channel surfing and killing the up button won't help." Duke finally looked up at Kai and licked his face over and over again. "Okay, okay stop getting all mushy on me!" Kai said trying to get the tiger off him. "Eat then I'll help you and stuff tomorrow."  
  
__________________________________  
  
A chapter finished!!  
  
Everyone: YOU PUT YOUR WHOLE SELF IN, YOU PUT YOUR WHOLE SELF OUT, YOU PUT YOUR WHOLE SELF IN AND YA SHAKE IT ALL ABOUT, YOU DO THE HOKEY POKEY AND YOU TURN YOURSELF AROUND, THAT WHAT IT'S ALL ABOUT! HOKEY POKEY!!! ::everyone falls on their backs::  
  
Tyson: @_@ That was fun!  
  
Kai: Cant... move.... too much.... moving... x__x''  
  
Emily: I'm dizzy.... @_@'''  
  
Mariah: Let's do it again ^_^  
  
Everyone: OKAY!!!! ::everyone get up:: YOU PUT YOUR RIGHT HAND IN, YOU PUT YOUR RIGHT HAND OUT, YOU PUT YOUR RIGHT HAND IN AND YA SHAKE IT ALL ABOUT! YOU DO THE HOKEY POKEY AND YOU TURN IT ALL AROUND, THAT WHAT IT'S ALL ABOUT!!!  
  
Rei: Please review while we continue the hokey pokey!!! ^_^ 


	24. Age 15 IV: The date Kai vs Hiromi

A new chappie is here after ::pant:: popular demands ::pants some more::  
  
Tyson: So... ::falls on the ground::  
  
Max: Many... ::lands in a recliner chair::  
  
Lee: Dance... ::falls asleep on the table::  
  
Tala: Moves... ::sleeps standing up:: -_-  
  
We're all too tired to talk at the moment...  
  
Kai: We did the hokey pokey, macerena, electric slide, cha cha slide all 3 of them, the bunny hop, running man, funky chicken, hitch hike, the twist, the jump 'n bumb, soul train, the peewee herman, the robot and many many more 5 times each @_@ ::falls out on the stairs::  
  
Just do the disclaimer Mariah ::falls on the floor and falls asleep::  
  
Mariah: ::yawns:: Lil Bre doesn't own anything but fishes some socks and some plushies ::falls on the couch and sleeps:: -_-  
  
Chapter 24- Age 15 IV: The date, Kai vs. Hiromi  
  
The next afternoon, Kai was looking around his backyard for the soap and sponge for Duke's bath when Mariah watched him from her yard.  
  
"Hey Kai you want to do something later?"  
  
"Can't Mariah maybe tomorrow or something. I have to give Duke his bath and stuff, sorry," Kai said disappointedly.  
  
"Well then can I help?"  
  
"Sure but um... I think you should wear darker clothes, cuz you WILL get wet," he responded scratching the back of his head.  
  
"I wouldn't care if I got a little wet, Kai. Let's go," she huffed and walked into the his house.  
  
~*~15 minutes later~*~  
  
"ARGH!! I'M SOAKING WET!!" Mariah scream ringing out her hair again.  
  
"Heh, I told you get wet," Kai laughed at his drenched girlfriend, "and we didn't even put the soap on yet." She gave him a fierce glare that could kill an army. "Besides... uh... you're helping Duke AND you didn't wear white!" With that VERY stupid comment, Mariah flipped the blue-haired boy into the bath tub while Duke put his paw to his mouth and started snickering.  
  
3 hour of washing, drying, getting on a new collar, and new scents things later, Mariah called Hiromi for her to take her tiger and Rei with her to 'Tony's' (Remember chapter 7 ^_^) this afternoon for a err.... triple date. (?!?!) She, surprisingly, agreed and said she'll be down there at 4:00.  
  
Upstairs in Kai's room, Duke was looking at himself in the mirror and making sly grins and stuff. "Geez, you look in the mirror and make faces longer than Rei," Kai sweatdropped tying his shoes. "Come on we're gonna be late... again."  
  
As soon as Duke finished making grins, faces, etc. Kai put his leash on and they left to walk to Tony's. When they was almost there, 3 people blocked their way.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Kai Hiwatari," a boy with purplish-white hair walked up to Kai and picked him up by his collar.  
  
"Uh... do I know you guys?" He looked at the boys. One was taller than the others that looked like a trash can (Sorry, I couldn't resist ^^''), and the other had purple hair and was very very short with a long nose.  
  
"You should remember me shrimp," the other boy growl in his face, "I was your cellmate!"  
  
"OOOHHHH I REMEMBER YOU! You're Spencer, right?" He said while the boys animefell.  
  
"NO YOU BLUE-HAIRED IDIOT!! I'M BRYAN!!" the boy, now known as Bryan, dropped Kai on the ground.  
  
"Oh yea.... the crazy dude that thought I was an idiot, how come you came all the way here?"  
  
"REVENGE!!!" They all yelled cracking their knuckles.  
  
"Don't mess with me! I have a tiger and I'm not afriad to use him!" He said holding up a leash that lead to nothing. Kai sweatdropped and he saw his tiger run down the sidewalk. "DUKE YOU COWARD!!!!" He looked at the Russian boys as they circled, or should I say triangled, him. "Well look at the time, it's 1600 o'clock I have to get going now," he said looking at his watch and running to Tony's.  
  
~*~At Tony's~*~  
  
Mariah, Rei, Hiromi, and her tiger Lily were in the resturant waiting for Duke and Kai to come through the door.  
  
"Kai and Duke are late again," Mariah sighed. Then, Duke ran into the building a few minutes later Kai ran into the building, too panting. "What took you guys so long?" she said.  
  
"Chasing... mirror... knuckles... running of the feet... revenge," Kai tried to explain pointing in different directions.  
  
Duke walked over the white tiger and gave her a sly grin. (More Tiger Talk ^^;;)  
  
'Hello, nice meeting you here again.'  
  
'Uh... have we met?' she asked in a confusing look while Duke animefell.  
  
'Yea in the park, a few days ago.'  
  
'Oh yes, the smelly stray. You finally had that bath?'  
  
'Yea and um... do you wanna go somewhere else instead? A walk in the park, the meat market, the moon?' Duke asks with a sly grin on his fuzzy face.  
  
'I don't think my master would approve of it.'  
  
'She won't even notice you're gona cuz she's mouth to mouthin' with the cat looking guy.' Duke pointed out to the couple, who was um... kissing and kissing... and you guessed it, kissing. 'You'll be home before she gets home. I promise.'  
  
'Alright, before she gets home.' Lily said. The two tigers walked out of the building and down the sidewalk.  
  
"Awww isn't that sweet Kai. Now you and Hiromi are in-laws," Mariah said looking at the tigers walk down the street.  
  
"Great... just great. I'm related to a crazy chick," Kai mumbled. Sadly, Hiromi heard that and she swiftly kicked Kai in his shin. "AAARRRGGGHHH!! I've already been kicked there this week!!!" Kai yelled falling on the side of his chair holding his leg.  
  
"Then you better watch that smart mouth of yours and NEVER CALL ME CRAZY AGAIN!"  
  
"Okay then... how about nutcase, lunatic, and barbaric. HOW DOES THAT SOUND!???" Kai yelled back.  
  
"Grrrr... THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!" Hiromi turned to pissed-off mode. She grabbed a large piece of wood from the wall and started to swing it at Kai. Kai jumped out of harm's way when started hopping off to get away from the raging Hiromi. (Remember his leg hurts ^^) While Kai and Hiromi continue their cat and mouse chase, Rei and Mariah stared in disbelief and embrassment at their dates.  
  
"Wanna go get a hamburger instead?" Rei asked.  
  
"Sure, we'll bring them back something. Because I don't think we won't be coming here for a while," Mariah said getting out of her seat and going to the exit from WW5.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
...Back to where Duke and Lily are, they was walking down the park with steaks or sausages in their mouths.  
  
'So um... Lily, have you been enjoying yourself today?' Duke asked chewing on his sausages.  
  
'As a matter of fact, Duke I have been enjoying myself today,' Lily replied taking a bite out of her steak.  
  
'You did?' he asked surprised.  
  
'Yes. You're a nice, caring tiger and I would love to date you again,' te white tiger answered and licked Duke's face. (Is that how animals kiss? o_O???) Duke turned from orange to a bright red in 2 seconds and slumped on the ground, fainting. '.... Was it something I did?'  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Max: Chappie finished!! ^_^  
  
Plushie Kai: (Lil Bre playing with her new plushies)Mariah, I have something to tell you.  
  
Plushie Mariah: Yes Kai. What is it?  
  
PKai: I.... I.... I love you.  
  
Plushie Mark: No! You can't love my sister! She's my sister!!  
  
PKai: Leave us alone, or I'll use my Mark toture kit on you!  
  
PMark: ::gasp:: You wouldn't!?!  
  
PKai: I would! ::uses a nail and drives it in Mark's head:: DIE!  
  
PMark: AAAAHHHHHH!!! ::strays ketchup on Mark's face::  
  
PKai: Now... Charmander go!!  
  
Electronic Charmander Toy (with light up action!!): ::appears out of nowhere:: Charmer!  
  
PKai: Charmander Flamethrower attack!  
  
ECharT: ::uses a flametthrower and sets 'Mark' on fire:: Charmer!!  
  
PMariah: Now I shall use my Liger Zero and step on my brother!! ::uses Liger Zero toy and smash the burnt 'Mark'::  
  
PKai: Now that your brother's dead, can I get a kiss?  
  
PMariah: Sure ::starts smashing their faces together:: I love you too Kai  
  
MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Everyone who's sane: o_O'''''  
  
WHAT?!?! CAN'T A GIRL PLAY WITH DOLLS ANYMORE!! ::runs upstairs to her room::  
  
Rei: Please review... 


	25. Age 16 I: Who gonna get a car?

Max: Err... Lil Bre isn't here right now...  
  
Lee: She's locked in her room playing with her new plushies.  
  
Kai: That's kinda embrassing -__-'  
  
Mariah:... I know -__-'  
  
Mark: At least you're not getting burnt, nailed, or stepped on!  
  
Kai: Get outta here, you're not important!  
  
Mark: Fine. I'm not on until chapter 27 anyways. ::leaves::  
  
Rei: Alright then.... Mariah, do you wanna do the disclaimer?  
  
Mariah: Sure. Lil Bre doesn't own anything but her fish, her cat, and her ROTC uniform.  
  
::from upstairs:: THAT CLASS ROCKS YA KNOW!!!  
  
Chapter 25- Age 16 I: Who gonna get a car?  
  
Tala lazily walked up the flight of stairs and down the hall to his younger brother's room. He opened the door and said, "Hey Kai, Mom needs us downstairs for a minute." He heard no response. He looked up and saw that Kai was on his bed playing his quitar, quietly. He had headphones on that were connected to the guitar and a small antennae on it with a micophone, too. "Hey Kai, are you listening to me?" Tala asked again.  
  
No response.  
  
"KAI! MOM WANTS US DOWNSTAIRS!!" Tala yelled right next to him. But Kai kept on playing his guitar. Tala got some angry marks on his head so he left the room leaving the door wide open. A few seconds later, the red-head ran back into the room at full speed at lunged at the blue-haired boy and knocked him off his bed and on his back.  
  
"GEEZ TALA WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!" Kai yelled trying to get Tala off of him.  
  
Rei: ::through headphones:: Yo Kai, what happened?  
  
Max: Yea, you was a bit off key on those last few notes.  
  
Kai: I was thrown off by Tala da Terrible... ::WHACK:: OW!!! Hey those are mine give it back!!!  
  
Tala: Hey, how does this thing work?  
  
Tyson: Kenny made them for us to practice our music on after dark.  
  
Max: We was almost finished but Kai messed it up and stuff.  
  
Tyson: It was going good too...  
  
Tala: Well finish tomorrow, alright?  
  
Rei: Sure I'm tired anyways bye.  
  
After everyone turned off their headphone thingamabob, Tala dragged Kai down the stairs and on the couch where their mom was waiting.  
  
"What took you guys so long to get downstairs?" she demanded. Tala pointed to Kai and Kai gave Tala a very dirty look. "Well, all I wanted to tell is that you're both getting old enough to drive a car. When do you take your driver's test?" she asked.  
  
"Um, Saturday, why?" Kai asked confused.  
  
"Well, I was looking through my finances and realized that I can afford to buy one of you a car."  
  
"ONLY ONE OF US?!?!?" Kai and Tala yelled in a unsion.  
  
"Yes and the only way to figure out which one of you get the car is whoever gets their license first will get the car," Kathy, the mom, replied.  
  
"For real?!" the two yelled wide-eyed.  
  
"Yes for real. Now go to bed, see you tomorrow." After Kathy said those words, Kai and Tala zoomed to their rooms, slammed the doors, and turned off their lights. "Hmm... I've never seen those two excited to go to bed before..."  
  
~*~The Next Day~*~  
  
Gary was inside his person gym punching a huge punching bag when he heard a knock on his door. When he slided his door open, he saw Kai in his face. "Whatcha want Kai?"  
  
"Gary, buddy, I need a small favor from ya," Kai said walking into the gym.  
  
"Why should I do ya the favor?" Gary asked starting to do push-ups.  
  
"I'll give you 20 dollars." Gary just looked at the blue-haired boy for a few minutes.  
  
"Sit on my back," Gary said stopping his push-ups.  
  
"Errr... how come?"  
  
"The more weight on my back the better." Kai shrugged and sat down on Gary's back Indian style as he started to do more push-ups. "What is your favor?"  
  
"I'm in a competition against Tala to get a car first."  
  
"Where do I come in?" Gary asked confused.  
  
"Well, I want you to hide on the roof of the school. I'm gonna lead Tala onto the roof to look down at something. Then I want to you run behind him, unexpectedly, and PUSH HIM OFF THE ROOF!!!" Kai started to laugh manically while Gary started to sweatdrop. Without warning, Gary stood up and made Kai fall off his back. "ACK!!"  
  
"You want me to push Tala off of a 4 story building?" the bulky teen looked down at Kai.  
  
"Um... yes?" he said standing up.  
  
"Um... I gotta meet Emily at the cafe in about 20 minutes," Gary said walking to the door of his gym, "I think you should try your best at the competition thing instead of hiring me to push him off the school. Lock the door when you leave, okay. See ya at Driver's Ed Test tomorrow." He closed the door leaving Kai standing there in thought.  
  
"Whoa, Gary has some wisdom in him... somewhere." Kai said shocked.  
  
~*~Elsewhere~*~  
  
"....... and when Kai doesn't expect it, you push him into a manhole and close him in there until I get my license, okay Lee," Tala explained to Lee while walking down the sidewalk.  
  
"As much as I would love to do that, I can't push him in a manhole... who knows how deep it'll be," Lee said sweatdropping and dening Tala's plan.  
  
"We'll get him out as soon as I get my license..." Tala protested.  
  
"What if ya fail it. Then Kai would strave then he might decay into a freaky looking body and then Mariah will find out that you made me do it and then she'll hunt us both down then we'll have to move to the mountains so that she'll never find us but then she finds us then we have to run to China and live as monks with no hair and-" Lee started to panic and talking fast and stuff.  
  
"Okay, okay I kinda get your point," Tala stopped Lee. "Do you have any plans for us to settle this then?"  
  
"Err... um... armwrestle him for it?"  
  
"GREAT IDEA! I can beat him in it for sure! See ya tomorrow, Lee!" Tala said running home.  
  
~*~At home~*~  
  
As soon as Tala ran into the door, he hear Kai's laughing in the backyard. He ran through the living, through the kitchen to get to the backyard. "YOU!!" Tala pointed to Kai.  
  
"Yea, what is it?" Kai asked raising his eyebrow.  
  
"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A ARM WRESTLING CONTEST!! Winner gets to get their license first!"  
  
"Alright then," kai said standing up. "Chief you wanna be ref?" Kai threw his time-watch at Kenny, who caught it.  
  
"Sure Kai," Kenny answered as they went to the outside table and got into position. "Ready, set, WRESTLE!" Kenny released their arms and they started to pull each other left and right. Kenny kept on looking at the watch.  
  
~*~6 hours Later~*~  
  
"Err... guys... is someone gonna win THIS YEAR!!???" Kenny asked frustrated as both brothers have been in the same position for hours. "I CALL THIS GAME A TIE!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!" they both yelled in a unsion.  
  
"At this rate, it's gonna take forever. Just settle it over who gets their license first tomorrow, alright?"  
  
"Okay then, tomorrow," Kai said glaring at Tala.  
  
"Tomorrow," Tala repeated glaring at Kai.  
  
"Great... now they're having a staring contest... I'm leaving," Kenny sweatdropped and left.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
THE STORY IS BACK!!!! YAY ^_^  
  
Kai: People thought you really was discontinuing.  
  
But I ment that it was sleeping ^^''' Stupid school got in the way!  
  
Rei: Okay then... Lil Bre has to go to bed, so please R&R Alright ^_^ 


	26. Age 16 II: The Driving Test of DOOM with...

HELLO AND WELCOME TO QUIZ TIME!! I'm your Host Lil Bre ^_^  
  
Tyson: Awww we're gonna take a quiz?!  
  
Of course to see if you idiots were paying attention!  
  
Kenny: I love quizzes! Is it about Biology? Or World History? Oh Oh how about Math?!?!?!  
  
HECK NO!!!!!!!!!! This is a few questions about this story ^_^  
  
Everyone: O_O WHAT?!?!?!?!  
  
Hey I have nothing else to do in these conversations. First Question!  
  
Potiems (??): ::drops out of nowhere::  
  
Everyone: ::is behind a potiem:: O_O  
  
Question One: What does Kai give Mariah for her 8th birthday?  
  
Max: ::presses button thingy:: WHAT IS PINEAPPLE!!!!!!  
  
O_o;;; NO! You lose 10 points.... do the disclaimer...  
  
Tala: Lil Bre doesn't own anything but her kitty, her fishys, and her socks and pillow....  
  
Chapter 26- Age 16 II: The Driving Test of Doom with Star Wars  
  
Saturday morning and it was the day of the driving test, but it doesn't start till 3. Tala was still sleeping while Kai was up watching his morning cartoons.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Daffy Duck ALWAYS fall for that Rabbit Season Duck Season thingy!!" Kai laughed making his cereal fall out of his mouth.  
  
"Kai, when are you ever going to stop watching cartoons? You're 16 for crying out loud!" Kathy complained.  
  
"The day I quit watching cartoons is when.... um.... never! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Daffy's beak is backwards!" Kai fell off the couch choking form his Lucky Charms (tm). Kathy just sweatdropped.  
  
'I think I should call that Psychologist that the school told me about...' she thought.  
  
"HAHAHA YEAH MAX! Wilie E. Coyote IS a stupid genuis!!!!" Kai said laughing on the phone with Max.  
  
'.... for ALL of them...' she sweatdropped again leaving the room.  
  
A few hours later, which was noon and Tala woke up, both boys were outside on their trampoline in their socks. Each were glaring at one another and pulled out a plastic looking pole. They both whipped the pole to reveal a glowing sword/lifesavers. (AN: Like those Star Wars Light Up Swords :P)  
  
"You are going down Tala," Kai said putting his green lifesaver in a fighting stance.  
  
"Sorry little brother, but it is YOU who will be going down!" Tala defended putting his blue lifesaver in his fighting stance. They both started circling around the trampoline by jumping up and down glaring at each other. Then, they both jumped and clashed their plastic swords together over and over again.  
  
"Um... what are they doing?" Mariah asked staring at the "fight".  
  
"It's either a horrorable version of Star Wars, they're still fighting over that car, they need some serious therapy, or this is the most idiotic thing I've ever seen them do to settle an arguement," Jackie sweatdropped.  
  
"I think it's all of the above."  
  
"Hey Kai! Mariah's watching!" Tala said pointing behind him.  
  
"Eh?" Kai turned around to see her behind him. Then he was smacked on his head, fell off the trampoline and onto the grass. "HEY! THAT WASN'T RIGHT YOU REDHEADED ESEL!!" Kai yelled in German rubbing his head.  
  
"What?! Sie sind der Idiot, der hinter Ihnen Sie dumm dumb*** schaute!" Tala yelled back.  
  
"Grrr... Ich sollte Ihren Kopf in schlagen, aber meiner Freundin herum und ich möchten nicht ihr meine heftige Seite zeigen," Kai turned away from his brother.  
  
"Um... what are they saying?" Tyson said who came up behind the girls.  
  
"Does it look like I speak German?" Mariah faced Tyson (A/N: I KNOW I KNOW! I couldn't find a website that would translate English to Russian... so... I picked German... is that closer to Russian than French? @_@).  
  
"Sie trauen, sich weg von mir zu drehen?! Ich sollte diesen Lebensretter herauf Ihre Nase schieben und Ihre Kehle niederwerfen!" Tala said waving his plastic sword erratically (My vocabulary word this week).  
  
"Ich möchte Sie sehen, Tätowierungjungen zu versuchen!" Kai said facing Tala head to head. They both started growling and showing their teeth threatenly.  
  
"Geez, this is stupid," Hiromi said who also came by with Rei. "Does anyone know what they're saying?"  
  
"I did but I haven't expanded my German yet," Kenny sweatdropped.  
  
"I got 5 bucks on Tala!" Lee yelled waving his 5 dollar bill in the air.  
  
Then, Kathy stormed out of the house and grabbed both boys by their shirts. "Was Sie Sie denken, tun zwei?! Ehrlich, kämpfend über einem Auto! Ich sollte nicht es zu auch nicht geben von Ihnen! Mit dieser Rate sind Sie beide, die gehen, für Test Ihres Treibers spät zu sein und werden nie Ihre Lizenz erhalten! Erhalten Sie Ihre Schuhe und beide von Ihnen gehen unterschiedliche Weisen zum Gebäude verstehen!!???"  
  
"Yea ma'am," both boys said sweatdropping.  
  
"Great! Now it's 2:30 you guys should get going it's a long walk there, see ya later and good luck on your test and I have a surprise for you both when you get home okay," Kathy said smiling like nothing happened. Everyone stared as the mother left and they focused on Tala and Kai as they put their shoes on, grabbed their skateboards and started to walk off.  
  
"We're going to be late guys, you're coming?" both of them said to the group of people. Everyone sweatdropped and got into a huddle.  
  
"Okay... what do we do now?" Max asked.  
  
"Um... Lee, Gary, Emily, Tyson, and Jackie go with Tala while Mariah, Max, Rei, and I go with Kai. Deal?" Hiromi planned. Everyone agreed and they all went their seperate ways. (Kenny and Kevin are 15 remember people :P)  
  
~*~At the Driving Lessons~*~  
  
An old man with a cane slowly walked out of the car and put on his glasses. "Is there a Kai Hiwewhatcha here?" the man called out.  
  
"Uh... it's Hiwatari," Kai sweatdropped irritated.  
  
"Right... follow me," the man said as he very very slowly turned around and started to walk very very very very slowly. Kai sweatdropped again and step 3 times and wait 10 seconds for the old man to catch up each time.  
  
'Geez and we're only 20 steps away from the car....' he facefaulted taking another 3 steps.  
  
~~Other side~~  
  
Tala was having the same problem but it was with an old lady who likes to talk about her grandchildren and her husband.  
  
"...my husband was your age when he went to World War II, and he's doing fine now. he's working here," she said happily.  
  
"Is he a speed demon like you..." Tala mumbled scarcasticly.  
  
"What was that dear?" she asked.  
  
"Just thinking," he lied.  
  
"HI HONEY!" an old hand from across the street waving at the lady.  
  
"Hello dear! You got a new student too?"  
  
"Yep his name's Kai. Nice fellow, too."  
  
"This boy's name is Tala. They look alike don't you think?"  
  
"Um... I have a very important appointment later... so... um... can we start?" Tala asked impatiently. They got into the car and buckled their seatbelts.  
  
"Okay deary, I'm going to tell you what to do and you will be graded... so lets start," the old lady said pulling out her clipboard and pen.  
  
'Great, let's get this started,' both Tala and Kai thought at the same time and cranked up their cars. As soon as they cranked it up the car went haywire and they both smashed into each other and the cars exploded into a million pieces and only the old lady and the old man came out unscratched and unharmed. THE END  
  
_______________________  
  
Well that's the end of this chappie ^_^  
  
Readers: BOOOO!!! ::starts throwing heavy objects at her::  
  
OW OKAY OKAY OW!!! I WAS JUST OW KIDDING!! HEY!!! THAT HURT!! Let's just skip the driving cuz I can't describe things that well OKAY!  
  
Readers: ^_^ ::continues reading  
  
________________________ As we were.... As soon as both of them finished their test, the teachers said they did everything perfectly and they got the highest grade in the history of Japan. But they were actually rushing to get finish so that they could get their license before one another.  
  
As soon as they both got into the picture booth, ladies with very wild hair chewing bubble gum told them to 'SMILE'.  
  
~*~That Evening~*~  
  
Kathy Hiwatari was sitting on the couch reading a novel and scratching Duke behind the ears at the time when she looked at her watch.  
  
"I'm worried Duke, that test should have been finished a long time ago, where could they be?" she wondered. As if on que, both boys rammed through the front door and they jumped on the couch talking at the same time. "Whoa whoa whoa! One at a time please!"  
  
"I got my driver's license first!" they said showing her their cards. As soon as she looked at them she facfaulted. The pictures turned out that Kai and Tala had one of those 'hurry-up-and-take-my-picture!' face. Their smiles took up half their face for crying out loud!  
  
"Why didn't you guys smile nicely?!"  
  
"It turned out better than Max's picture," Kai scratched the back of his head.  
  
~*~At Max's house~*~  
  
"Hey Mom, Dad, I finally got my driver's license!" Max ran into the house and to the kitchen. When they looked at the picture, all you can see was a yellow, green, khaki, and blue smudge scretched on the picture. In other words... it was a complete blur.  
  
"Maxxx...." his Dad said, "you had your eyes closed!"  
  
"No I didn't! See that blue thing, those were my eyes!" Max smiled.  
  
"Well... at least you smiled... sorta," Judy sweatdropped trying to get a closer look at the blur to find her son in it.  
  
~*~Back at the Hiwatari's~*~  
  
"Well... I was going to tell you guys this earlier but.... guess what?" she said.  
  
"What?" They both said.  
  
"I looked at our finacial again and I saw that I could buy BOTH of you guys a car, isn't that neat!" she beamed excitedly. Their jaws dropped, they facefaulted, they had that blue and black background, and they had those blue lines going down their heads. "I knew you guys would be surprised! We'll go look for the cars tomorrow okay. I gotta get dinner ready so go wash up." After she left, they still stayed in that same position. Duke nudged Tala with his nose and they both fell over still looking like dead frozen zombies.  
  
____________________________  
  
.... Question 23: Max's mentally ill ------ taught him out the snowboard. What's the answer?  
  
Tyson: ::buzzes in:: WHO IS GREATGREATGREATGREATGREAT UNCLE!!!  
  
..... NOOOO!!!! You lose 10 points.... Hello everyone.... this game is going on very badly.... Gary's the lead with 10 points and Emily in a close lead with 5 and Tala in 3rd with 0 cuz he fell asleep.  
  
Tala: zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz...  
  
You people just don't pay attention to the story don't ya.... If you wanna participate then tell me in your review and I'll send u 4 questions. Please read and review and BYE BYE ^_^  
  
Rei: These are questions about the story?! I thought this was a music quiz O_O;;; 


	27. Age 16 III:Evil Comes Home For Christmas

Hello people...  
  
Tyson: What's up with you?  
  
...Family issues... no bothering of me... ::goes sulking somewhere::  
  
Tala:.....alright... does anyone have anything ta say?  
  
Max: SOME CRAZY PERSON PUT SALT IN MY TEA EXCEPT SUGAR!!!!!!  
  
Mariah: Max... you don't drink tea!  
  
Max: Oh yea ^^  
  
Tala:... will you do the disclaimer before I lose my sanity with everyone else, Kai?  
  
Kai: Lil Bre doesn't own anything but ::pulls out a piece of paper:: her fishes, her pillow, and tree that she set fire this weekend.  
  
Chapter 27- Age 16 III: Evil Comes and Returns- Mark, Michelly, and Evil Aunty comes home for Christmas with Explosions (What a long title ~_~;;)  
  
"Kai wait up for a second!" Mariah called out to her boyfriend as she walked out of her class to go to the bathroom. Kai turned around to find the pink-haired girl run up to him.  
  
"Whatcha doing outta class? You're skipping?" he asked.  
  
"No way! Are you skipping?"  
  
"::gasp:: Of course not!" Kai said defendedly, "I'm going to retract FYI." (Mariah: Lil Bre's sad so I do this now. Retract means that it's a in-house suspension. You stay into this room till like da end of the day. People get it all da time to get out of classes :P)  
  
"You can be a dumbass sometimes you that right."  
  
"Hey but look on the bright side," Kai said wrapping his arms around her waist, "I'm your dumbass."  
  
"Go to retract you nutcase," she said walking off to the bathroom.  
  
"Great... she agrees with the teacher too." Kai walked off into the direction he was going and stopped at the Science Lab and looked through the window.  
  
"Mr. Tate, are you sure that sugar, seasonings, and salt mixed with acid would make an explosion?" the Science teacher asked nervously.  
  
"Of course, it's easy and stuff!" Max just poured a cup of salt into the mixture then....  
  
KABOOOOOMMM  
  
Max flew through the door all burnt like and onto the wall.  
  
"Max, dude you okay?" Kai asked peeling the blonde boy off of the wall. The teacher walked out with ashes covering the front of him.  
  
"Do I get a good grade?" Max asked the shocked teacher.  
  
"It's an 85 Mr. Tate and I'll give you 10 extra points to NEVER do that project EVER again."  
  
"YAY I GOT AN A! Oww... my back...," Max cheered and started to rubbing his back.  
  
"Mr. Hiwatari could you get Mr. Tate and take him to the nurse's office?" he asked cleaning his glasses.  
  
"Whatever Mr. Dude," Kai replied dragging Max by his arms down the halls.  
  
"Then you must report to retract and my name is Mr. Kinomoto for the 53rd time!"  
  
"Right Mr. YuGiOh later," the teen answered turning the corner. (Tyson: Lil Bre doesn't know if mixing those things together would ACTUALLY make an explosion.... but don't try it o_o;;)  
  
"Why do I even bother..."  
  
~*~After School (Winter Vaction)~*~  
  
"FINALLY! WE ARE OUTTA SCHOOL FOR CHRISTMAS!" Kai yelled skateboarding down the sidewalk next to Tala and Rei, who was also on their skateboards.  
  
"Geez, yell loud enough for the deaf people ta hear ya why don't ya," Tala said uncovering his ears.  
  
"Sorry can't do that I'm too happy- Oof" Kai stretched his arms rolling down their walkway when he crashed into something and flipped off his skateboard. Tala and Rei was too busy laughing and he flipped over another large objects.  
  
"Geez! Who'd leave their suitcase in the middle of the-Mmmmpphhh" Tala was complaining but Kai covered his mouth and put his ears against the door.  
  
"No...." Kai said with his eye shrinking.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It can't be..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's here...."  
  
"Who's she?!"  
  
"How did she find us...."  
  
"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Rei yelled.  
  
"Auntie."  
  
"The Auntie who gives everyone candy every time she visits?" Tala asked.  
  
"No... she's not coming till after Christmas."  
  
"The Auntie who's very rich and gives all of us expensive presents cuz she misses our birthday?" Rei asked.  
  
"No... she's coming Christmas Eve."  
  
"OR is it the Auntie who hates every kind of people in the world except Russian people and shunned you at birth because you're half Japanese on your father's side," Tyson came up to the house guessing.  
  
"That's the one."  
  
"::GASP:: NO!" all three of them said putting their hands over their mouths shocked.  
  
"Rei, if she kicked me out of my room till she leaves, can I stay at your house?" Kai begged.  
  
"Sure dude," Rei replied. Tala slowly opened the front door and he and Kai crept in as quietly as they can.  
  
"Finally that nephew of mine came home from school, you must have tooken the long way home," an old lady with alot of wrinkles wearing a black churchy like hat, a bloody red shirt, and a long black skirt that was 4 feet tall was sitting on the couch petting Duke on the head. "Your Russian tiger is very nice, too bad that you're not fully Russian, eh nephew."  
  
"Yes... it's a real shame..." Kai said pulling out his history book and flung it over his shoulders.  
  
"Kai, little brother, don't do it or I'll throw your guitar out the window," Tala said grabbing the book away from Kai.  
  
"If you do that I'll just have to show Mom those extra tattoes your promised that you wouldn't get," Kai said trying to pull the book away from Tala.  
  
"Who's that?! Is it another one of those Japanese friends of yours?" Auntie (she will be called that now) asked facing Tala.  
  
"Um... my name is Tala Hiwatari ma'am," Tala replied gulping. "I'm a Russian."  
  
"A full Russian?! Finally! Let me show you how to rope goats like my father did when I was youngin'," she said as she grabbed Tala and they walked to the backyard. "And Japanese boy, you take all belongings out of your room, I taking your room."  
  
"Um... I don't think they would allow goats in Japan..." Tala sweatdropped.  
  
After getting everything he could out of his room, into his bag OR hidden somewhere, Kai walked next door to talk to Mariah for a few minutes before going off to Rei's house. He rung their door bell and waiting for a few seconds. Then a tall man with black hair and golden eyes appeared at the door and looked at Kai who was turned around. When Kai turned around, they both pointed at each other and screamed with bloody murder for 5 minutes.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK FANGS?!" Kai yelled.  
  
"I'M VISITING FOR CHRISTMAS BONEHEAD!" Mark yelled back.  
  
"ALRIGHT THEN LET ME SPEAK TO MARIAH FOR A SEC!!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"WHY NOT?!"  
  
"YOU'RE YELLING TO START WITH!"  
  
"..... You were yelling too..."  
  
".... You're right...."  
  
"....."  
  
"....."  
  
"Can I talk to Mariah now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm not in the mood for this..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Will you stop it?!!"  
  
"... Why?"  
  
"If you say 'why' one more time... I'M GOING TO SOCK YOU!!" Mark yelled balling up his fist.  
  
"....You've threatened to sock me a bunch of times, why would you think that I'd believe you now?"  
  
"Because I would!"  
  
".... why?"  
  
BAM  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
"Kai, what happened to you?" Mariah asked from his balcony.  
  
"He socked me.... I can't believe Mark actually SOCKED ME!" Kai said pointing to his left black eye.  
  
"He wouldn't hit someone unless it was on Christmas or when someone talked around our dad. Everyone knew that you wasn't suppose to bother Mark on Christmas," Mariah sweatdropped. "That's why Tyson had that black eye 10 years ago because he said something about Dad."  
  
"Oh wow... thanks for tell me that now...." Kai said with sarcasm. "I gotta unpack at Rei for the holidays. Can I meet ya at Tony's in about 20 minutes?"  
  
"That evil Auntie who hates every race except Russian people and shunned you at birth because you're half Japanese on your father's side took your room?"  
  
"... Yep..."  
  
"Okay then... see ya at Tony's in 20," she said going back into her room. Kai later then walked through Mariah's backyard, throught Lee's backyard, and went next door to Rei's house because he didn't want to go past his aunt, who was in their backyard with Tala. (Kai:... Poor Tala)  
  
DING DONG  
  
Rei opened the door. "Dude what took ya so long and what happened to your eye?" he asked looking at Kai's bruise.  
  
"Mark happened to my eye," Kai sulked walking into the house.  
  
"You must have bothered him or said something about his dad."  
  
"Hello there Kai. Rei said that you're staying for the holiday," Rei's dad, Shimond (... can't think of anything) greeted. "I'm glad that you're able to stay. I don't like that evil Auntie who hates every kinds of people except Russian people and shunned you at birth because you're half Japanese on your father's side either. You should have shot her."  
  
"Shimond! That's not polite!" Rei's mother, Mei, scolded.  
  
"I'll take your advice Mr. Kon. I'll do that next Christmas," Kai whispered.  
  
~*~20 minutes later at Tony's~*~  
  
"So... how come Fangs doesn't like talking about your dad?" Kai asked drinking his soda.  
  
"Well, before I was born my dad was working in the military. One Christmas, he had important business to take care of and had to leave. He promised Mark that he'll be back next Christmas. But, as you can see, he hasn't came home yet. That's why Mark's angry on Christmas and when someone mentions Dad. Do you understand now?" Mariah explained to Kai.  
  
"Oh... so if your dad came back this Christmas, Fangs won't be an angry dummy anymore?"  
  
"That's about it."  
  
"Hmmm..." Kai started rubbing his whiskers on his chin. "What would you say if I could get your dad home for Christmas?"  
  
"He's all the way in China, Kai. How could you bring him here by next week?!"  
  
"I'll bring him home, Mariah. Or my name isn't Kai Shawn Hiwatari!!" Kai stood on the chair rasing his arms in the air.  
  
"Kai," Tony said at the counter, "I've known you for 10 years... and YOU should know better than to stand on my chairs... so.... GET OFF!"  
  
"Mah bad...." Kai sat back down.  
  
______________________________  
  
Rei: I bet this is the longest chapter she'd ever wrote!  
  
.... still sad... no bothering me....  
  
Emily: She's still in a slump after a week?! We need to make a fund!  
  
Max: YES! THE 'GIVE LIL BRE A HUG' FUND!  
  
Gary: Everyone who'll give Lil Bre a hug and get her outta her sad stage of the death of his grandma you'll make her happy again. PLEASE!!!!!! 


	28. Age 16 IV: Merry Christmas to All

Max: ::jumping up and down on a pogo stick:: HELLO READER! WELCOME BACK!!  
  
Tala: Would u get off that thing?!  
  
Max: No! I'm having too much fun! ^__^  
  
Emily: You're going to put a hole in the ceiling and Lil Bre's room is above it.  
  
Kai: Let's him pogo...  
  
Rei: Hey Max, I'll give you 5 bucks if you jump on the pogo stick on a trampoline! ::pulls out a 5 dollar bill::  
  
Max: DEAL! ::jumps off:: Bring me da trampoline!  
  
Tyson: ::drags in a mini trampoline::  
  
Mariah: I don't think you should be doing this...  
  
Kai: No no no no it's gonna be funny. I'll give him 10 bucks!  
  
Max: ::starts jumping on the pogo stick then he jumps on the trampoline with all his might and he went through the roof::  
  
Pogo Stick: ::falls to the ground::  
  
Everyone: O__O;;;  
  
Rei:.... Um... Money's on the coffee table okay Max. ::he and Kai places 15 dollars on the table::  
  
Tala:.... Just do the disclaimer...  
  
Mariah: Lil Bre doesn't own anything but her fishes and some socks.  
  
LB: MAX!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE??!!!  
  
Chapter 28- Age 16 IV: Merry Christmas to All (but it's not really Christmas o0)  
  
It was the next day of their winter break and a blue-haired and a raven- haired teen was running down the sleeted sidewalk trying to get to Kenny's house.  
  
"Geez how far is Kenny's house again?" Kai asked.  
  
"Just at the corner across the street," Rei replied slipping on the icy sidewalk.  
  
"And how long has it been since we left your house?"  
  
"... 20 minutes..." Kai sweatdropped.  
  
"Let's stop walking then! Let's slide down there!" Kai grabbed a long fridge box and they both got inside. The gave it a push and they started going down the sidewalk hitting everything that was in their way. (That's what me, my bro and sis, and my friends use to do further north the day after christmas ^.^ It's fun! Especially going down icy hills ^_^) After that diasterous ride, they finally made it over to Kenny's.  
  
"Finally you guys made it," Kenny said opening the door. "Let's get started."  
  
~*~About an Hour later~*~  
  
"So... let me get this straight," Kenny said, "Mark and Mariah's dad is in the military in China and he has never heard from him since Mark was five?" They nodded. "And you want me to hack into the China Military Base so that you can speak with him?" They nodded again. "And you don't know WHICH Military Base he's in and he could be anywhere in China?!" They slowly nodded again. "Okay... we'll start in Hong Kong." They both started searching the internet for whatever.  
  
~*~Many Many Hours Later~*~  
  
"We've looked in EVERY base in Hong Kong and he's not there!" Rei said frustrated.  
  
"There's always other cities to explore, Rei," Kenny said typing.  
  
"Well, mom and dad said that we gotta be home by 9 okay Kai. I promise I'd help make dinner tonight."  
  
"Okay. If I don't come home tell them I'm staying over at Kenny's place okay," Kai said.  
  
"Alright," Rei said putting on his coat and gloves. "See you guys later and good luck." Rei closed the door and left the house.  
  
"Alright... let's look in Taiwan now..."  
  
~*~3 days of chips, sodas, candy, pizza, burgers, and many other unhealthy things later~*~  
  
Kenny was asleep on the floor while Kai said still looking on the computer searching with red eyes. "Kenny... *yawn* what's the last place?" he asked drowsly.  
  
Kenny looked on a map on Dizzi and said "*yawn* It's called Shandong..."  
  
"I need to shave... I'm growing a stupid beard..." Kai said scratching his long whiskers. He typed in the province and waited. As soon as a webpage came up, Kai's eyes went wide. "Hey Kenny, I think I found it! His name is Sergeant Major Wong. He's been in the Military for 25 years and he has a wife, a son, and a child he hasn't seen yet! THIS IS THE RIGHT ONE!"  
  
"Really?! Great! Let me hack into their radio now!" Kenny shoved Kai out of his chair and began typing in a bunch of numbers and letters. He plugged in the speaker and threw it to Kai. "I got in! Call for the Major!" Kai put on the headphones and started through the speaker:  
  
Kai: Hello, is this the Military Base of Shandong?  
  
???: Yes, how did you get this station?!  
  
Kai: I must speak to Sgt. Major Wong, immediately.  
  
???: Is it important? Sgt. doesn't want to be disturbed if it's not important.  
  
Kai: Of course it's important! Uh... "what should I tell them?" Kai whispered to Kenny.  
  
"Tell them that the Base in Hong Kong is under attack," Kenny whispered back.  
  
Kai: The base in Hong Kong is under attack and they need to know something from Major. Wong.  
  
???: Okay... hold on...  
  
???: This is Sgt. Mjr. Wong, what is the problem?  
  
Kai: Um... there isn't really a problem uh... sir.  
  
Wong:... Then WHY WAS I DISTURBED!!??  
  
Kai: ::sweatdrop:: It's concerning your family, sir.  
  
Wong: What about my family private?  
  
Kai: Remember that promise you told your son a very very long time ago?  
  
Wong:... how do you know about it?  
  
Kai: Errr... your daughter told me o_o;  
  
Wong: It's a girl!! YEA!... I mean... how do you know my daughter young man?  
  
Kai: We date and I live next door to her.  
  
Wong:.... I'm going to have to talk to you... but I can't come home because I have no clue where you are.  
  
Kai: Just be at the airport at 4:00 a.m. your time and I'll take care of the rest. When you get there, just say that you have a ticket reserved for Wong okay uh... sir.  
  
Wong: Alright then, but if this is some kind of a joke. I. Will. Find. You. ::disconnects::  
  
"There we go," Kai said turning off the speaker, "now all we have to do is get the tickets, that's about what, 100 dollars?"  
  
"Actually Kai... that's about 600 dollars," Kenny sweatdropped. "Shandong is over 3,500 miles away!" (I dunno how far it really is... :P)  
  
"WHAT?! ALL I GOT IS 50 AND 200 IN THE BANK!"  
  
"Well I'll donate some money, but it's only 10 dollars. I guess you're going to have to find a way to have enough money in 3 days."  
  
"Well, there is someone who is willing to help me at any cost...."  
  
~*~Hospital~*~  
  
"$340 Kai?! I don't have that kind of money!" Kai's mom, Kathy, said to her son while looking at some papers.  
  
"But it's for something important, Mom. You like making poeple happy right?"  
  
"Yes but I'm sorry Kai. That's too much," she said sternly.  
  
"I luv you mommy," Kai said pulling one of the most desperate moves in the world, The Bottom-Lip 'I luv you mommy/daddy' Hug. (It's a great move when you're in deep trouble or when you want something very very badly ^_^ Works for me all the time!)  
  
"::sigh:: Kai, I'll give only 40 dollars just because our evil aunt who hates every kind of people in the world except Russian people and shunned you at birth because you're half Japanese on your father's side took your room. You'll have to get the rest," Kathy said pulling out 2 20's and handing them over to Kai.  
  
"Thanks! You won't regret this!" Kai said leaving her office.  
  
"::sigh:: He gets to me every time..."  
  
~*~Tony's~*~  
  
"That's right folks," Rei said at the counter at Tony's Pizza Place. He decided to help his bestfriend to raise some of the money to buy the ticket. "If you donate 5 dollars or more, you will get a free slice of pizza here at Tony's!" Tony decided to help too, because it was Christmas and Kai, Tala, and Gary were in the back making the pizza. Hehe.  
  
"Thanks for helping guys," Kai said pulling another pizza out of the oven.  
  
"Eh, this beats staying at home with THAT woman," Tala sighed shuddering.  
  
"No problem, now I can learn how to make pizza at home," Gary said taking a slice off the plate.  
  
"Hey, 6 more pizzas on the double!" Tony yelled from the window. They just groaned and went back to work.  
  
~*~Elsewhere~*~  
  
"Step right up! Petting zoo! Just $2.00 and $1.00 for children under 4!" Max yelled over a rolled up magizine. Max and Tyson also said that he'd help so they started a petting zoo in the park. "Come pet harmless tigers, goats, baby cows, and many more animals!"  
  
"Wow Max," Hiromi said in amazement, "how did you get all of these animals?"  
  
"My uncle lives on a farm and he said that I could borrow some of his small animals if I promise that I'd collect hay for him next fall," Tyson explained.  
  
"Young man," a woman called to Max, "are you sure that those tigers don't have a disease of any kind or that won't bite?"  
  
"I'm positive! They're my friend's tigers and they've been having their shots for the past 17 years."  
  
"Alright then, I'll take 4 tickets."  
  
"We'll make it to 600 in no time!" Hiromi said excitedly.  
  
~*~The next night~*~  
  
Kenny was counting the money that they've been saving up in a room at Rei's house while everyone was in the livingroom waiting. Max was reading the magizine he had rolled up for his megaphone. Rei and Hiromi was talking silently together. Tyson and Duke were pulling on the last slice of pizza. Kai and Jackie were just sweatdropping.  
  
"How can you stand him?" Kai asked.  
  
"I have the slightest clue..." Jackie answered.  
  
"GUYS! WE HAVE ENOUGH TO SENT HIM FIRST CLASS!!" Kenny ran in holding a long line of paper.  
  
"Really?" Kai jumped up.  
  
"Yea! And there's even enough for us to even split the money!" Everyone started jumping up and down in complete and utter joy.  
  
"This is going to be great," Kai said clasping his hands together.  
  
~*~Early Christmas Morning~*~  
  
Kai was up looking for a nice shirt in his bag so that he could get to the airport in time. (That's gonna be a hard thing to do because all he has is pull-overs and under shirts oO;;) He finally decided to wear a blue and grey shirt with blue jeans. He ran out the door and stopped at the fence.  
  
"Whatcha looking for?" Kai turned around bluntly and looked into the trees to see Rei was sitting there.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing up?" kai said recovering from his shock.  
  
"I can never sleep on Christmas and I was wondering if I could come with ya to the airport," Rei replied.  
  
"Sure, if we could get to my truck," Kai said looking over the fence again.  
  
"What did that evil auntie who hates every kind of people in the world except Russian people and shunned you at birth because you're half Japanese on your father's side do to your car?"  
  
"She has dogs... huge Russian Shepard Dogs."  
  
"Awww," Rei mocked jumping over the fence, "does Kai have a unlikeness of little doggys?"  
  
"I wouldn't consider them little," Kai said jumping over the fence, too. "They've grown to my stomache, but I don't think that she brought them."  
  
"Dude," Rei said looking at the huge dogs growling at them, "I think she did..." After the dogs started to run after the boys, they both got to the truck and jumped in and locked the doors. "What kind of dogs are those again?"  
  
"Russian Shepards, but everyone calls them Hitler's canines," Kai said putting the key in and mashing on the petal.  
  
~*~Airport~*~  
  
A tall neko-jin with very dark brown or black hair in a military suit with lots and lots of medals on his coat was walking off the plane carrying a dufflebag over his shoulders was looking around. 'Hmm...' he thinks looking at a picture of his son when he was five. 'I miss them... now I'm home.' He starts looking around the airport trying to spot the blue-haired boy. 'What is he suppose to look like? Two different shades of blue, crimsion eyes, have a skateboard under his feet, and he has triangler tattoes on his cheeks. Hmm I don't trust him already...'  
  
"Sgt. Major Wong, please come to the front desk immediately," the flight attendent said over the intercom. He walked over to the desk to find that he said a blue-haired boy and a raven-haired neko-jin at the desk waiting.  
  
"So... you must be Kai Hiwatari," he said facing the blue-haired boy.  
  
"Um... yes sir," Kai answered facing the broad man. Sgt. Major started staring at him straight in the eyes. He then narrowed his eyes and he stood straight.  
  
"Okay... you seem nice... You have 45 seconds to tell me about yourself now go!"  
  
"MynameisKaiHiwatari.Iam16andmybirthdayisinMarch.IplayabassguitarinabandandI haveapettigernamedDuke.IownabitbeastnamedDranzerandIhaveanolderbrothernamedT ala.I'maBstudentandI'mconsideredthepranksterthere.MybestfriendisReiKonandmyg irlfriendisyourdaughterMariah," Kai said as fast as possible. (Translation: My name is Kai Hiwatari. I am 16 and my birthday is in March. I play a bass guitar in a band and I have a pet tiger named Duke. I own a bitbeast named Dranzer and I have an older brother named Tala. I'm a B student and I'm considered the prankster there. My bestfriend is Rei Kon and my girlfriend is your daughter Mariah. @_@'')  
  
"Hn. Who is he?" Sgt. Major asked facing Rei.  
  
"Um.. it's Rei Kon sir," he replied nervously.  
  
"Alright then, let's head off. I'm feeling dizzy after that flight," Sgt. Major replied heading to the exit.  
  
~*~Later like... around 10 a.m. or something~*~  
  
Kai rung the doorbell and waited for a few seconds. Then Mark came up to the door and glared at Kai.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he demanded.  
  
"I'm here for a small visit. Is that a crime?" Kai answered.  
  
"It is for you. Leave."  
  
"Fine then," Kai said turning around and walking down the stairs, "I guess you don't want your family to get their presents. It WAS for all of you."  
  
".... it depends on what it is... if this is a joke..." Mark threatened balling up his fists again.  
  
"You wouldn't hit me in front of your father."  
  
"What are you getting at blue boy."  
  
"He asked you if you'd hit him infront of me," Sgt. Major walked out from the side of the house holding his military hat. Mark went wide-eyed and he walked slowly to his dad and stared at him.  
  
"It's really you... after 16 years... you're home," he gripped his dad into a tight hug.  
  
"Mark, where are you? Who is outside ::GASP::" as soon as their mom looked outside, she dropped her coffee and ran to her husband. "Yamato, where have to been? We missed you! How did you get home?"  
  
"A teen told me." She looked at Kai who was leaning on the wall. Soon, Mariah and Michelly came outside and (blah blah blah huggy 'I've never seen you before in my life' etc. etc. I'm sorry folks but I'm bad at stuff like that).  
  
~*~A little later~*~  
  
At a small party at Tyson's house/dojo, Kai was talking to Mariah about stuff when Mark came up to them and tapped Kai on his shoulders.  
  
"Yes," Kai turned around to look at Mark.  
  
"I need to talk to you for a sec," he said. Kai got up and they walked outside. "Look, I'm not good at stuff like this and everything..."  
  
"You're welcome. It's Christmas by the way. I give gifts to poeple who REALLY need them," Kai said stopping Mark mid-sentence.  
  
"I don't know how you did it, or how you get enough money for a first-class ticket, I respect you now Hiwatari. We're still enemies but not as bad as before alright," Mark held out his hand for a shake.  
  
Kai looked at his hand for aminute before grinning and shaking it. "Alright then. I respect you, too." Kai looked at his watch and started to walk off.  
  
"Hey, where ya going?"  
  
"My mom would know. Tell everyone I'll be back in a little while," Kai said opening the fencing and closing it and walked down the sidewalk.  
  
"... Okay then," was all Mark said when he walked back into the dojo.  
  
~*~Else where~*~  
  
Kai was walking through the graveyard looking left and right at the tombstones as he passed by. He stopped at a certain one covered in snow. He walked over to it and he swipped some of the snow off of it. It read:  
  
Takayto Hiwatari- Loving Father and Wife; Birth- June 25 1962 Died- December 24 1991.  
  
Kai looked at the stone and he kneeled down to it. "Hey Dad..."  
  
__________________________________________  
  
I'm gonna stop it here... @_@ I kinda stopped there  
  
Rei:: Whoa... what a long chapter...  
  
Max: ::completely covered in bandages except for his face:: ::pressing a little button:: Chair goes up, chair goes down, chair goes up, chair goes down, chair goes up...  
  
Tyson:... when is he going to stop?  
  
... I have no clue... I gotta go to bed now it's way passed my bed time!  
  
Tala: This story is finally coming to an end! How many more chapters are there?  
  
Hm... about 8. Review! Please and Thank yous ^_^ 


	29. Age 17 I: Rei's Video and Disappearing T...

... Hello ppls... long time no update huh ^^;;;  
  
Tala: I actually had a great time with my life without insanity.  
  
... note to self... give Tala lots of sugar...  
  
Max: Look I can't feel my legs... or my arms....... or anything at that matter......  
  
Kai: ::upstairs fixing the ceiling:: .... whatever Mr. Pogo Man....  
  
Rei: Geez.... Why do we have to fix the hole in the floor...  
  
.... YOU DID IT!!!! Anyways... please do the disclaimer Tyson  
  
Tyson: ::gasps:: I GET TO THE DO THE GREAT AND HONORABLE DISCLAIMER?!  
  
... Uh... yea... do the dis-  
  
Tyson: THE DISCLAIMER THAT SAYS THAT YOU DUN OWN ANYTHING BUT YOUR FISHS DISCLAIMER?!?!  
  
... yea... jus-  
  
Tyson: THE DISCLAIMER THAT-  
  
SHUT UP AND DO THE BLOODY DISCLAIMER ALREADY!!  
  
Tyson:.... ::backs away:: ._.;;;;; Okay... Lil Bre doesn't own anythinn but her fishes ^^ Geez... that sounded fun!  
  
... you're never gonna do the disclaimer ever again..  
  
Tyson: AAaaaaWWWWWwwwww... ;_;  
  
Chapter 29- Age 17 I: Rei's Video and the Disappearing tigers  
  
Name: blah blah = them talking in Rei's video  
  
::action while the video camera is playing::  
  
"Them doing something while the camera's not on or it's been blacked out"  
  
_________________________  
  
"Class, class please pay attention!" The media teacher, Mr. Wright, said turning to his class, "the next person is Mary-Sue to show her project." (AN: ._.;; I couldn't think of a good name... soo.. I decided to put a Mary Sue ^_^;;;)  
  
"Like.. okay," the girl got up with her CD and inserted it into the DVD. (Remember folks, this is the year 2005.) "This is like... how my Saturday went... blah blah blah blah blah blah blah"  
  
Near the back of the room, Rei and Mariah were in the same class and they were sitting next to each other.  
  
"Compared to these videos, you're gonna get an A for sure on your project, Rei," Mariah whispered to the boy.  
  
"Heh.. I hope so cuz this took me forever to get the editing together," Rei whispered back.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Sue you get a B. Rei Kon, are you ready to show your report?" Mr. Wright faced the raven-haired boy.  
  
"Uh yes, coming," Rei said walking to the front of the class and putting his CD in. "Um.. this isn't what would REALLY happen on my Saturday, something unexpected came up," Rei scratched the back of his head.  
  
"I'll be the judge of that Mr. Kon," Mr. Wright pressed 'play' on his remote.  
  
~*~VIDEO MODE! Last Saturday~*~  
  
"Chief, are you sure that this thing is working? I can't see anything."  
  
"Just press that red button and when your can see through it, it means that it's on."  
  
Camera cuts on and you can see Kenny in front of it.  
  
Rei's Voice: Whoa, it really works! Thanks Kenny!  
  
Kenny: Just don't break them, it's a prototype. Those glasses record everything you see.  
  
Rei: You gotta make me one of these when you have more! ::cuts the glasses off::  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Rei: ::comes in front of the camera:: What's up? This is Rei's Saturday report. It's just the morning so my mom must be upstairs putting towels away. ::walks up the stairs and sees his mom putting towels in the hall closet:: ::sneaks up behind her and taps her shoulder:: Hey mom guess what...  
  
Mrs. Kon: AAAAHHH ::turns around:: HOKEY SOCKEY HA!! ::attacks Rei::  
  
Rei: AAHHHHH ::sees him rolling down the stairs::  
  
~Screen goes black and thumping is heard~  
  
"OWWW.... Geez! I hope the glasses isn't broken!"  
  
~Screen comes back on~  
  
Mrs. Kon: Rei! For the 50th time, don't ever sneak up on me! Geez... teenagers...  
  
Rei's voice:: Great it's not broken... phew... Mom, I'm going now!  
  
Mrs. Kon: Alright and make sure you put something on that bump on your head.  
  
Rei:... Moms... ::goes out the door and skateboards down the sidewalk:: Hey Lee!  
  
Lee: ::looks at Rei strangely:: What's with the bad fashion statement?  
  
Rei: These are just the newest invention from the Chief, it's a camera built inside these glasses.  
  
Lee: Right... I gotta finish my football practice.... later...  
  
~*~ A few chases of cats and dogs and other animals with sharp teeth later~*~  
  
Mariah: ::drinking her soda:: What happened to you? Lost against a lawn mower or something?  
  
Rei: I just need to report this to animal control.... geez... so many animals running around everywhere...  
  
Kai: Speaking of animals, ::crushes his soda can:: have you seen Duke with your funny glasses? ::sees a orange, black, and white blur run by::  
  
Rei: Wasn't that him?  
  
Kai:... I have the slightest clue...  
  
Mariah: ::looks in another direction:: Is that Hiromi running across the street?  
  
Rei: ::waves to his girlfriend:: This is Hiromi, my girlfriend. Say hi ^_^  
  
Hiromi: ::pushes Rei out of the way:: NOT NOW!!  
  
*static*  
  
::BAM::  
  
"WHERE IS SHE HIWATARI!!??"  
  
"Who the heck are you talking about?"  
  
"Whoa... she's stronger than I thought..."  
  
"Yea... isn't Kai around 230 pounds? And he's 2 feet in the air?"  
  
"IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHERE LILY IS I'LL PULL YOUR ARM OUT OF IT'S SOCKET!!!!"  
  
~Screen comes back on~  
  
Kai is slammed against a wall with Hiromi having her foot in his back and her holding his arms.  
  
Kai: I don't even know where Duke is! How would I suppose to know where YOUR tiger is?!  
  
Rei: Wow this is getting good...  
  
Hiromi: ::faces Rei glaring:: If you don't turn that thing off the class is going to have to see your film THROUGH YOUR EAR'S POINT OF VIEW!!  
  
Rei: O_O But this is for a grade, babe. I have to show everything I see today.  
  
Mariah: Oh yea and watching Hiromi pull my boyfriend's arms out will get you an easy A.  
  
Rei: And maybe she might qualify for the wrestling team!  
  
Max: ::runs up:: HIYA... everyone? ...... ::turns to Rei:: What I miss?  
  
Mariah: A lot... believe me...  
  
Max: Well... I guess this is a bad time to tell you guys where Duke is... I'll go then ::turns to leave::  
  
Hiromi: NO! ::drops Kai and grabs Max and holds him up in the air:: WHERE IS DUKE!!!????  
  
Max: ::turning red and purple and blue (Oh My):: Can't... breathe... at... secret... place.. thingy...  
  
Hiromi: ::drops Max to the ground and runs toward the park::  
  
Max: x_X  
  
Rei: Let's follow her! Come on!  
  
Everyone else follows and Kai carries Max on his back.  
  
Rei: ::closes his eyes:: So that's where they went! I wonder if something happened to them or else- OMPHH! OWWWW... ::opens eyes:: Why did I even close them...  
  
Hiromi: ::is frozen in a facefault:: O_O  
  
Mariah: Aaawww isn't this cute!  
  
Kai: ::stops running and drops Max:: O_O  
  
Out in the open there were 17 little tiger kittens running around and jumping on each other.  
  
Mariah: Congratulations, Kai! ::grabs his frozen arm:: You're now related to Hiromi.  
  
Kai: O_O ::still in frozen state and he falls to the ground:: x_X  
  
Rei: Wow.. this turned out to be a freaky weekend... isn't that right Hiromi?  
  
Hiromi: O_O ::falls over::  
  
Rei: ::catches her and falls down too::  
  
Orange Tiger Kitten: meow... ::starts sniffing Rei's foot::  
  
Rei: Um... nice kitty? ::pets its head::  
  
Mariah: Awww They're soo sweet! ::is petting a few that was circled around her::  
  
OTK: ::jumps on Rei's head and starts messing with his camera glasses::  
  
Rei: Hey! No!! Don't eat-  
  
*static*  
  
~*~Real Life now~*~  
  
".... Wow.... how did you get the camera out of the tiger's mouth?" the teacher asked completely shocked.  
  
"Well.... if I told you.... you wouldn't enjoy the results..." Rei sweatdropped scracthing the back of his head.  
  
"Alright then.... Since you didn't even bother to edit the video... it was pretty realistic... like the real POV of your Saturday... I guess you get an A-."  
  
"Whoa... I get an A.... but I DID edit..." Rei said sitting back down.  
  
"NEXT!" Mr. Wright yelled ignoring Rei's last comment.  
  
______________________________________  
  
That's the end of that chapter...  
  
Hiromi: Why did you put a story about Duke and Lily and having kittens?!  
  
.... They need love too... I think... STOP IT! School already confuses me _  
  
Max: Please review for the story! Only 6 more chapters to go ^_^  
  
Everyone else: ::moans and groans:: 


	30. Age 17 II: The BreakUp

Max: ::ish still in wheelchair thing:: Hello and welcome back super nice readers ^_^  
  
Maxy is still in his cast state... like in my other story... weird....  
  
Lee: How's the working coming?  
  
Kai and Rei: LEAVE US ALONE! ::goes sulking somwhere to find a tool::  
  
Hey! I need my room finished by the end of chapter 32 alright! Do the disclaimer someone while I make cookies for the readers who are super nice ^_^  
  
Mariah: Lil Bre doesn't own anything but her fishes... etc... etc  
  
Chapter 30 (WWEEEE 30 CHAPTERS!!... I'll stop) Age 17 II- The Breakup  
  
It was yet another hoplessly cold-sunny winter's day in Japan. Everyone is still on Christmas holiday, New Year's has past, and little baby tigers were all over the Hiwatari's backyard.  
  
"I guess you got the unfair side of the contract, huh Kai?" Mariah said looking at his boyfriend's struggle with a orange tiger on his head and holding a white tiger.  
  
"How was I suppose to know that there were 13 males and 4 females?" Kai groaned trying to get the orange tiger off his head.  
  
"How do you keep up with them all anyways?"  
  
"Color codes and rhyming names," Kai replied simply.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Since there are 13 male tigers, we decided to think of 13 names that rhymed with 'Duke'."  
  
"And you guys ACTUALLY thought of 13 things that rhymed with Duke?"  
  
"Yea. Let's see.... Buke, Tuke, Juke, Ruke, Wuke, Yuke, Quke, Suke, Zuke, Nuke, Muke, Kuke, and Luke," Kai counted on his fingers.  
  
"... You REALLY had a lot of time to think about this did you?" Mariah facefaulted.  
  
"But I was wondering if you had time for us to hang out or something," Kai went over to the bushes and have Mariah one of his most cutest (and rarest on the show) smiles in the world.  
  
"Sure, where do you wanna go?" she asked walking over to their driveway and going up to his F-150.  
  
"I 'unno. Where do you wanna go?" Kai asked back opening the door for her.  
  
"I don't know. Where do you wanna go?" she asked again when he got into the car.  
  
"I dunno. Where do YOU wanna go?" he ask again driving off. In the backyard, Duke was watching them and he sighed.  
  
'Humans. They can never decide on anything.'  
  
~*~Outside of Tony's~*~  
  
After parking Kai's truck, Kai and Mariah sat down on the curve and sighed.  
  
"So... I guess neither of us don't know what we wanna do," Kai put his face on his fists.  
  
"Yea," Mariah sighed sitting next to him, "I guess it's just an ordinary day, which is always boring."  
  
"Let's face it, the only reason why it's so boring is cuz of you, Mariah," Kai blurted out.  
  
"Excuse me?" Mariah said in shock. "I'M boring? What makes you think I'M boring?"  
  
"Well, you don't do anything I want to do for fun."  
  
"Oh yea, like skateboarding down a hill to a busy freeway is safe and has a less chance of death!"  
  
~*~Inside of Tony's~*~  
  
Jackie, Tyson, Hiromi, Rei, Kenny, Max, Gary, and Emily were inside with 3 pizzas on the table waiting for something.  
  
"Can I have just ONE piece?" Tyson asked looking at the pizza.  
  
"No, you have to wait," Jackie said.  
  
"Just a pepperoni?"  
  
"How about a knuckle sandwich?" Hiromi threatened balling up her fist.  
  
"I'm fine," Tyson switched seats with Jackie, frieghtened.  
  
"How long is it suppose to take just to get here anyways?" Emily asked.  
  
"Max, when did you call them?" Kenny faced his blonde-haired friend.  
  
"I was suppose to call them?" he asked pointing to himself.  
  
"Don't bother," Gary said looking out the window, "there they are."  
  
Everyone went outside the window and saw the couple arguing. Mariah was yelling something but they couldn't understand it because the window was thick and hard to hear outside. Kai starting yelling back. And before you know it, Mariah punched Kai hard in the middle of his face and he took a few steps back holding his nose. Then Kai got angry and he yelled something back and he walked off. Mariah later then walked into the resturant. She turned to the group who had their eyes wide and their mouths hanging.  
  
"Hey guys, I didn't know you'd be here," she said.  
  
"Um.... we are wondering... what happened out there?" Emily decided to speak up.  
  
"Oh that, Kai and I decided to stop seeing each other," she replied grabbing a soda. That made them hang their mouths lower. "I hope you guys have a nice time with your pizza. I gotta go, bye." then she left and went the opposite direction of where Kai went.  
  
"They broke up?!" Jackie said shocked after she left.  
  
"On their anniversary?!" Rei yelled.  
  
"All that pizza...." Tyson said trying to grab a slice but Jackie slapped his hand away.  
  
______________________________________  
  
Everyone: OoO;;;; THEY BROKE UP?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Yea... I decided that... well.... I dunno what I decided.... Oo;;;  
  
Everyone: ::stares at Lil Bre:: THEY. BROKE. UP?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
O_o;;;; Um... are you guys gonna hurt me?  
  
Everyone: No... but the readers will...  
  
Kai/Mariah fans and Readers: ::starts circling around Lil Bre::  
  
.... I made cookies..... ::starts cowarding away and throws the cookies in the air:: IT'S NOT PERMANENT!  
  
Kai/Mariah fans and Readers: ::chases after Lil Bre with sharp and heavy objects:: GET HER!!!  
  
Lee: ._.;; Errr... please review....? 


	31. Age 17 III: Regretting

Tyson: Welcome back to the next chapter!  
  
Lee: Lil Bre is not to be found at the moment...  
  
Mariah: She is afriad to leave her err... "hiding place" since what happened last chapter.  
  
Tala: Yep. She was hit with a chicken, threatened with a katana and a knife, one of her reviewers cried, and one ran off with a clown car and crashed.  
  
Kai: That's kinda sad...  
  
LilBre: ::where ever she is:: the chicken just wouldn't stop attacking.... NOW I KNOW HOW MY BROTHER FEELS!!! ::sniffs:: AND GET BACK TO FIXING MY CEILING/FLOOR!  
  
Kai: -_-;  
  
Lee: Care to do the disclaimer slaveboy?  
  
Kai: ::gives Lee his death glare:: Don't call me that... Lil Bre doesn't own anything... but the plot... and some fish...  
  
Chapter 31: Age 17 III- Regretting  
  
As soon as Kai ran home, he went through the back door. (He left his truck? o_O;) When he walked past the living room breathing hard, he saw Tala playing a game of Star Wars Battle (Is there such a game?) with his greatest opponent, the little white tiger known as Luke. Tala had a huge grin on his face.  
  
"You can't beat me Lukey," Tala taunted playing with Darth Vader. "You can't beat a human this time little tiger, we have thumbs. You can't beat me, you can't beat me. You-" Tala stopped when he saw that Darth Vader lost and Luke Skywalker had 'winner' on top of his head. "You beat me..."  
  
Luke have him a tiger grin showing his teeth.  
  
"Just because you beat me 9 times doesn't mean anything!" Tala yelled turning off the PS2. He then turned to his brother who was slowly walking up the stairs. "Hey lil' bro, have was your day? What happened to your nose?"  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it," Kai said still walking up the stairs.  
  
"Okay then," Tala replied raising his eyebrows, "you know where I am of you DO wanna talk." He then grabbed the remote and started flipping through channels when he saw something that caught his eye.  
  
~*~On the Tube~*~  
  
News Dude: This dog has just saved a little's boy life by- ::gets another sheet of paper:: NEWS FLASH! Reporters find out that Kai and Mariah has broken up!  
  
~*~Reality~*~  
  
Tala, Duke, and all of the tigers' jaws dropped when he saw giving more information on the news flash.  
  
In other places, Lee, Mark, Kenny, and many many others that knew the couple jaws dropped also in disbelief.  
  
"More news at 10." Tala then turned off the television and turned to the stairs where his brother slowly walked up. He got up and decided to walk to Kai's room. When he got there he saw that Kai was under his bed doing nothing. "Um... are you SURE you don't want to talk about it?" Tala asked leaning on the doorframe.  
  
"I'm positive."  
  
"I know what happened, dude."  
  
"How did you know?!" Kai demanded sliding out from under the bed.  
  
"Dude... it was on the news."  
  
Kai facefaulted and walked over to his closet, sat on the floor, and closed and locked the door.  
  
"So you're just going to stay in there?" Tala asked.  
  
"Darn straight," Kai replied.  
  
"Well, you can't stay in there forever. School's tomorrow and you have almost every class with her this semester, too," Tala stated matter-of- factly. Kai soon unlocked the door and opened it.  
  
"You're right. What am I suppose to do?!" Kai said shaking Tala violently.  
  
"You'll have to face her one day. So... tomorrow might be the start," Tala said while trying to make Kai let go of him.  
  
~*~Next day at school during lunch~*~  
  
The beginning of the new semester wasn't all a bowl of cherries. Kai and Mariah stayed as far away from each other as possible. Everyone was whispering to each other all day about what they were seeing from the couple.  
  
At lunch they both finished getting their lunches and were face-to-face with each other. Kai's eyes softened while Mariah lowered her head and they both passed each other. Everyone in the cafeteria that didn't even other to look at the news gasped in shock. The group sighed as they watched each other pass by and sit at a table by themselves. The groups decided that the boys should go talk to Mariah while the girls talked to Kai.  
  
"Hey, Mariah. What's up?" Rei asked sitting next to the depressed girl. She didn't respond and kept playing with her rice.  
  
"Uh... how about that weather today? I think it's going to," Max tried to cheer her up but his smile faded, "snow?" Still no response.  
  
"CAN YOU AT LEAST SAY HELLO?!" Tyson yelled across from her. She just continued playing with her food. Everyone just sweatdropped.  
  
At the other table, they haven't gotten a reply from Kai either. He just kept on eating his sub sandwich while the grls were trying to get through to him.  
  
"Come on Kai. You have to speak to us sooner or later!" Jackie said. He just kept on eathing his sandwich.  
  
"Kai, if you don't answer us, I'll beat your face in!" Hiromi threatened balling up her fists. Kai slowly turned to Hiromi and just stared at her without blinking.When Hiromi was getting freaked out, Kai punched himself in the cheek with lightning speed making his cheek turn a bright red very quickly.  
  
"I'll do that myself," Kai replied. All of the girls just stared at him in shock. He then got up, threw his lunch away and left the cafeteria.  
  
Kai walked up a flight of stairs to get to his locker. While he was putting in the combitnation, Dunga walked up to him and gave him a super evil grin.  
  
"Hey there, Hiwatari," Dunga said closing Kai's locker as soon as he opened it. "I heard about your little break up."  
  
"Leave me alone," Kai said reopening his locker, "I'm not in the mood for you today."  
  
"Just because you can't keep anything-" Dunga began.  
  
"I don't think you should be messing with him, Dunga," Ozuma said cautiously.  
  
"What's he's gonna do? He lost his girlfriend, his dad, AND his grandfather doesn't like him! What is he going to do to me?" When Dunga started laughing, he was slammed against the lockers by Kai and Kai started punching Dunga in the face repeatedly.  
  
"DON'T. EVER. TALK. ABOUT. MY. FATHER!" Kai said punching him each word he said. Everyone ran into the halls and saw the event and the vice principal and the principal had seperated them.  
  
"What is going on here?!" Principal Mildro demanded Dunga to explain.  
  
"He just got angry and attacked me," he replied.  
  
"Is this true, Mr. Hiwatari?" Vice Principal Takashi asked. Kai just turned away. "Well, I wonder what your mother will say after this one." With that, Takashi took Kai another direction from Dunga to his office.  
  
"All Hiwataris are the same," Dunga snorted, "they're violent, they can't keep anything, AND they can't find any love."  
  
Kai's face turned from red to crimson in a matter of seconds and he unleashed himself from the VP's tight grip, race down the hall where the principal and Dunga were just about to go downstairs, and he jumped on Dunga's back which made him fall down the stairs. Kai then started to beat the living crap out of the poor boy. Everyone that was anyone ran into the stairs to see them beating. Tala and Gary had to pry Kai off of poor, beated up Dunga.  
  
"DON'T NEVER. EVER. TALK ABOUT MY FAMILY EVER AGAIN!" Kai yelled trying to jump him again. Dunga scuttled off somewhere to make sure that he never messes with Kai Hiwatari EVER again.  
  
"Mr. Hiwatari," VP Taskashi said grabbing him, "You are so suspended. Older Mr. Hiwatari," he said referring to Tala, "I want you to take him home. You mother will be down tomorrow."  
  
~*~A block away from home~*~  
  
It was kinda quiet on the wlak home because either of the brothers would talk. Tala kept looking at his brother while Kai just walked looking at the ground angry.  
  
"... You know you miss her," Tala began. Kai's eyes jolted up and then he looked back down to the ground again. "Come on, look at yourself! You don't talk anymore, you've bene fighting, AND you're very uncoordinated! You better apolgize before you do something extremely stupid."  
  
"THAT'S THE PROBLEM!" Kai yelled back. "I don't HOW to apoligize. I've never apolgized before... what should I do?"  
  
"I know SOMEONE who you can talk to," Tala slowly pointed to the Wong's house, "you can talk to Sgt. Major Wong. He's home. I gotta go dude. Good luck."  
  
"... Yeah... just let me get beaten down because I broke his daughter's heart....." Kai mumbled as he walked up his door and unlocked it and went inside. ________________________________  
  
Whoa... I suspended Kai... Oo;;;; Now I'm REALLY GONNA GET IT!  
  
Rei: That you are....  
  
Don't copy Kenshin's words!  
  
Rei: oO;; Soorrrryy....  
  
AND GET BACK TO WORK  
  
Rei: o_o yes ma'am... ::runs off::  
  
Max: Please review! WEE! I'm out of my casts! ^_^_^_^ 


	32. Age 17 IV: Forgiving

Is it safe to come out? ;;  
  
Max: I guess so...  
  
GREAT ^__^ ::comes out of her hiding place::  
  
Kai/Mariah Fans and Readers: THERE SHE IS! GET HER!  
  
O_O AAHHH ::runs off:: THEY'LL BE FLUFF! I PROMISE! I PROMISE!!  
  
Mariah: o.O;; Um... I guess I'll do the disclaimer... Lil Bre doesn't own anything but the plot, her fishes (that are now stolen), and some socks.  
  
Chapter 32- Age 17 IV: Forgiving  
  
Kai was sitting on the ground in his backyard petting Buke on his head while he slept on Kai's lap. He was still in depress mode after all of the things that he did over the week.  
  
"Why did I do it, Buke?" Kai asked the tiger. "I guess I'm the loser of the century. WHY MUST I LOSE EVRYTHING?!?!?!" Kai yelled shaking poor Buke to dizziness.  
  
"Reow...." Buke reponded with dizzy eyes.  
  
"Hiwatari? What are you doing out of school?" a voice from behind Kai asked. Kai jerked his head around and saw that it was Sgt. Major Wong.  
  
"I'm suspended, sir," Kai responded dully. "I beat someone up."  
  
"Well..." Wong walked over to Kai's yard, "CONGRATULATIONS!"  
  
"Eh?!" Kai said in a shocked expression cocking his eyebrow.  
  
"You let your anger out AND you fought that's what you gotta do to get stronger," Sgt. Major said shaking his hand. "But, fighting in school is wrong so..." Sgt. Major let go of Kai's hand and his popped him in the back of his head.  
  
"OW! Geez!" Kai yelped rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Now you know how the people you hurt feels," Sgt. Major stated.  
  
"You hit them in the head, too?"  
  
"NO! It mean that you either hurt them emotionally or physically."  
  
"So... if I hit them back, they'll forgive me?"  
  
"No...." Sgt. Major sighed.  
  
"Well, I don't forgive you cuz that seriously hurt."  
  
"Argh... Okay.. let me take this into another direction..." he started to look around while thinking. "I got it! Duke, come here." Duke walked over to Sgt. Major and sat down next to him. "Now, hit Duke."  
  
"Uh... alright," Kai punched Duke in his front leg and Duke hit him back with his paw.  
  
"Now, you are both even. Do you understand now?" Sgt. Major asked.  
  
"Um... I have to apolgize to Mariah and then... let Dunga beat me up?"  
  
".... Close enough..." Sgt. Major sweatdropped.  
  
"How do you apologize anyways. I'm not good at stuff like that because... I never apologized before sincerely," Kai said dropping his head.  
  
"You gotta think about that yourself, son."  
  
Kai thought about it for a while then an idea popped into his head. "THAT'S IT! Thanks, sir! I got something to do now!" Kai then ran into the house and ran up to his room.  
  
"Young love, crazy, but sweet," Sgt. Major shook his head and walked back to his house.  
  
~*~A few days later after school~*~  
  
Mariah was getting her books out of her locker when she saw Rei walking up to her. She sighed and closed her locker and began to walk off.  
  
"Mariah, wait!" Rei yelled running up to her. "I just wanna talk for a second!"  
  
"If this anything about Kai, then I don't wanna talk about it," Mariah said speed walking now.  
  
"How would you know if it's about Kai if you don't wanna talk?" Rei asked catching up with her.  
  
She stopped and turned facing Rei, "Because that's what bestfriends do the last time I remember." She then walked off.  
  
'Durn it,' Rei thought, 'I gotta think of something... come on... think think think... GEEZ... Why is this lying stuff so hard for me and not for Tyson, Kai, or Tala? I got it!' "I thought you was coming to the party!"  
  
Mariah then turned around and stared at the raven-haired neko-jin. "A what?"  
  
"Oh... you haven't heard?" Rei said. "It's suppose to be tomorrow night and I was wondering if you wanted to come."  
  
"... Sure, why not," she shrugged.  
  
"Great then. It'll be at Tyson's place at 6:30 okay," Rei said walking off in another direction. 'Geez, how am I suppose to tell Tyson that I told Mariah that there is a party tomorrow?' he thought sweatdropping.  
  
~*~At the Hiwatari home~*~  
  
Tala was looking around the livingroom for the remote control. "Where the heck is that thing?!" Duke then walked in with the remote in his mouth. He jumped on the couch and started to flip channels. "Okay... you guys win... I'll go to Taco Bell! Geez...." He then grabbed his skateboard and shoes and opened the door when Tyson ran into him. "Will I ever have my way for once...?"  
  
"Hey, where's Kai?" Tyson asked getting up off the ground.  
  
"He's been in his room for like.. ever. He can't come out cuz he's on punishment ya know," Tala replied dusting himself off.  
  
"FOLLOW ME!" Tyson then grabbed Tala's arm and dragged him outside and closed the door after him.  
  
"Whatcha want me for?!" Tala asked being dragged.  
  
"We want you to get Kai out of his room and come to my house tomorrow night!" Tyson explained.  
  
"HOLD UP, WAIT A MINUTE!" Tala finally got out of Tyson's grasp and stopped. "You want me to convince Mom to let Kai get out of punishment? That's like trying to convince Micheal Jackson to hate children!" Tala said throwing his hands in the air.  
  
"Come on, you have to try!" Tyson begged getting on his knees. "Nothing's been the same around here! Our band is kaputt, school is super boring, Lee is in a GOOD mood, both of them are miserable without each other and they just won't admit it, AND you're the only person who can talk to him and be just as sly as him, too!!"  
  
"Hm, most of that is true," Tala said rubbing his whiskers. "Alright, I'll TRY. Mom isn't a hard barginer."  
  
"THANK YOU! You don't know how this can save the world from the mutant slug- monsters! The party's at 6:30, later!" Tyson then ran off to his house and closed the doors.  
  
".... slug-monsters?" Tala asked himself confused and sweatdropping.  
  
~*~Later that night~*~  
  
Kathy has just finished dinner and called down her sons. "Kai, Tala, dinner's ready!" Kai ran down the stairs, grabbed his plate, and ran back up in a record time. Tala then came down, grabbed his plate, and sat down at the table.  
  
"Mom, can I make a deal with you?" Tala said eating between bites.  
  
"Chew and shallow your food for the 534,235,805th time and what kind of deal?" Kathy asked.  
  
"I was wondering if Kai can-"  
  
"Nope," she replied simply.  
  
"But... but... it's for..."  
  
"He is NOT getting out of punishment and that's final," she said sternly.  
  
"You're not being fair! It's only for ONE night, please!"  
  
"It depends what's it for..." she rose her eyebrow at her red-headed son.  
  
"It's for getting those two back together."  
  
"Well.. that completely changes the subject," she said rubbing her chin. "I guess he can... BUT! He comes home as soon as they made up. I can't stand it with them not talking."  
  
"THANK YOU!" Tala hugged his mother extremely tight. "You ARE the best!"  
  
~*~Up in Kai's room~*~  
  
Kai was pacing back and forward thinking of what to say.  
  
"Mariah, I'm sorry for what I... no... that wouldn't work... Um.. Mariah, about what happened last week.... Argh... Why is this apologizing stuff is hard for me and not for Rei and Max?!" Kai then heard a knock on his door. "Come in..."  
  
Tala walked through the door. "Hey dude, I was wonderin' if... you would like to go to a party tomorrow night?"  
  
"I can't go," Kai sulked, "I'm grounded, remember?"  
  
"What would you say if... you're off punishment for that night?" Tala gave out his sly grin.  
  
"For real?" Kai asked shocked.  
  
"Yea, the party starts at 6:30," Tala said turning around. "And make sure you work on that speech a little bit," he said walking off. Kai rose his eyebrow and shrugged.  
  
~*~Tomorrow night~*~  
  
Mariah walked up to Tyson's door and rung the doorbell. She was wearing a casual outfit, a pink long-sleeved shirt and some jeans. Soon, Tyson opened the door and welcomes her in.  
  
"You're kinda early, Mariah," Tyson said closing the door.  
  
Mariah looks around and asked, "Why isn't anything decorated?"  
  
"We decided to have the party outside, ya know," Tyson explained. "Everything's almost ready, too. So you can go outside and wait for everyone else to come since you're early." Tyson then pushed Mariah out to his backyard and closed the door behind him. Mariah then shrugged and sat down in a lawn chair and waited.  
  
A few more minutes later, Kai walked to Tyson's dojo home, knocked on the door and waited. Tyson then opened the door and grinned.  
  
"Heh, what's up with people coming so early?" Tyson let Kai in and he closed the door after him. "We're going to have the party outside so..." Tyson then pushed Kai out the door, "wait till everyone comes!" He then locks the door and placed a grin on his face.  
  
"Okay! They're both locked outside!" Soon, everyone started to climb out of their hiding places.  
  
"Geez, Tyson," Rei said coming out of his closet with Hiromi, "your closet is kickin'!"  
  
"Whatcha want me to do, it's just a closet," Tyson defended.  
  
"At least you're not under his Got Durn* bed," Lee and Tala came out from under Tyson's bed. (*Got Durn- it's a southern slang to prevent teenagers from cursing with the Lord's name. It means God $%*^. For more information, I'll make a story in fp.com on slangs u need to learn in the south ^_^)  
  
"One word Tyson," Max said coming out of the bathroom fanning his nose from the smell, "Lysol!"  
  
"Forget the smell you guys," Tyson sweatdropped, "we got to get the place decorated so when they come back in we'll surprise them AND THEN convince them to come back together." Everyone, ironically, argeed with the hatted teen and they all started to get to work  
  
~*~Meanwhile outside in Tyson's backyard~*~  
  
As soon as Kai was locked out, he suddenly spotted Mariah sitting in a lawn chair. She then look at him and turned away. Kai then walked over there and pulled up a lawn chair and sat a close/far distant from her.  
  
"Uh... hey?" Kai asked nervously. Mariah didn't respond. "Listen, about what I said last week, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to say anything of that junk."  
  
"Then why did you say it," Mariah turned around looking hurt.  
  
"You know how I am... I just blurt things out at the wrong place, at the wrong moment, at the wrong time. And I'm sorry, I really am. I guess that... I don't understand how important you really were to me. I mean, we were friends since I move here and I hope that well, you would find it in your heart to forgive me. I don't want to lose you to anyone else," Kai walked over to Mariah's chair and put his hand over hers.  
  
"You really mean that?" Mariah looked into his crimson eyes.  
  
"Let someone steal Dranzer from me and hit me with a truck if I didn't," Kai said giving her his 'one-in-a-million smiles'. And then Voltaire came out of no where and.... (okay I'll stop...) They then hug each other very tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry, too," Mariah whispered in Kai's ear.  
  
"What are you sorry for?"  
  
"I'm sorry for punching you in the nose after getting extremely angry."  
  
"Heh, I deserved it if you ask me," Kai said. They then stared at each other in the eye for 3 whole minute, getting closer and closer. Soon, both of them began to kiss passionately for over 4 minutes. They then slowly seperated to give each other air.  
  
"Apoligy accepted," they other together. They then decided to walk back into the house but realized that the door was locked.  
  
"Tyson would lock the door," Mariah sweatdropped. Then, the door was unlocked. They both decided to walk in cautiously, which made them be surrounded by everyone talking at the same time.  
  
"What are you guys trying to say?!" Kai yelled through the yelling.  
  
"YOU AND MARIAH SHOULD GET BACK TOGETHER!" Everyone yelled in a usion.  
  
"But..." Mariah said.  
  
"You guys have been together for too long, you got to make up!" Jackie said in a desperate way.  
  
"We are..." Kai said putting his index finger in the air.  
  
"Don't make one of the biggest mistakes that will make the evil slug- monsters take over the world!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"Together?" They both said in a usion facefaulting. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and stared at the couple.  
  
"FOR SIZZLE*?!" Everyone yelled. (For Sizzle- another way to say 'For real' Snoop Dogg style ^^;)  
  
"Uh... yea," Kai said uncertained.  
  
"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!"  
  
"Anniversary?" Mariah asked puzzled. "For what?"  
  
"Since you guys have been together, duh!" Tala said. "It was Janurary 2nd last Sunday."  
  
"Janurary 2nd? It's not till July 2nd on Saturday!" Kai corrected.  
  
"July 2nd?!" Hiromi then turned to Max. "You told everyone that it was in Janurary 2nd!"  
  
"Geez, I was close," Max started to cower away, "it was still on the weekend on the 2nd and the month began with a 'J'."  
  
Everyone just slapped their foreheads and then slapped Max's forehead and went to party.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Tala: Oh my goodness! She finally got the chappie done o_O  
  
AAAAHHH SAVE ME!!  
  
Emily: What is she doing? She made them get together again.  
  
Gary: Nah. It's sonething else ::points::  
  
Kai/Mariah Fans and Readers: YAY! KAI AND MARIAH ARE BACK TOGETHER! ::has Lil Bre over their heads::  
  
SAVE ME! I'M AFRAID OF HEIGHTS X_x;;  
  
Tala:.... well... Please review and please... no heavy objects or chickens  
  
AND I WANT THREE-FIN, SNOWLEOPARD, AND BIG BLUE BACK! 


	33. Age 18 I: Voltaire Comes Back Part I

OMG! I REACHED MY REVIEW GOAL! 220 REVIEWS ^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Tala: Really? Does this mean it's over?  
  
Heck no, I gots 4 chapters left after this one!  
  
Mariah: ::groans:: And then a sequel ;o;  
  
SEQUEL :P :P :P :P :P AND THEN I GOT MY FISHIES BACK, A GOTS A GENIE (thnx bimbo-blonde ^_^), AND AFTER THANKSGIVING HOLIDAY, THEY'LL ONLY BE 10 MORE DAYS LEFT OF THE FIRST SEMESTER! YEA!!  
  
Lee: Can you stop with the Caps Lock please?!  
  
... Alright... Do the disclaimer... Kai!  
  
Kai:..... Geez... Lil Bre doesn't own anything but her fishies, a genie, and some socks.  
  
Chapter 33- Final Age 18 I- Voltaire Comes Back (One More Time!) Part I  
  
The teacher walked up and down her classroom handing out papers to the seniors of Motomiya High. The students in the homeroom was super nervous about their Japan High School Gradulation Exam (JHSGE) results.  
  
"Whatcha think I get?" Rei asked Kai nervously behind him. "I think I failed the Science part."  
  
"Dude, you did fine on it," Kai assured, "stop being nervous. You're scaring me."  
  
"But I wasn't able to finish the test," Rei began to shake Kai's desk. "I DIDN'T FINISH!"  
  
"MR. KON!" The teacher yelled next to him. "You passed for pete's sake! You passed!"  
  
Rei stared at his teacher with his mouth wide. "I.. P-p-p- passed? OH MY HOLY GOSH! I PASSED!" Rei then jumped up in the air and ran out the door, with the hallpass.  
  
"... He'll be back," Tala sweatdropped. Then, there was a knock on the door. The teacher walked over there and opened it and Voltaire appeared.  
  
"Kai, Tala, it's time for you to leave at this moment," Voltaire ordered.  
  
"Uh... no?" Kai said in a smart-A manner.  
  
"We just got to school," Tala said.  
  
"I DEMAND YOU TWO TO GET OUT OF THIS DUMP AND COME BACK WITH ME TO THE ABBEY AT ONCE!" Voltaire yelled.  
  
"Sir would you please this property," the Teacher pushed Voltaire out of the door, "the Hiwataris cannot leave unless with persmission."  
  
"Oh I'll make them leave," he then pulled out a remote control. "If I ever press this button, the car parked next to the school will explode and make this miserable building collaspe."  
  
"For sizzle?!" Everyone yelled.  
  
"For sizzle my nizzles," Voltaire answered with a smirk on his face. Soon, the everyone started to shove Tala and Kai to the front and to the crazy man.  
  
"Dang, THAT'S why I hate homeroom so much," Kai groaned as he and Tala's shoulders got grabbed and dragged out of the school.  
  
"You guys don't know how much I've been waiting to get you back after that plane ticket incident."  
  
"Geez at his age, don't you think he would have forgotten the plane ticket thing 10 years ago?" Tala whispered to Kai.  
  
"Nah he's crazy. Crazy people never forget stupid things," Kai whispered back. Then Voltaire slammed their heads together and threw them in the back of the van into 2 medium sized cages.  
  
"I heard that little conversation," Voltaire then slammed the door and got into the passenger side of the van. "Drive," he ordered his driver. As soon he started the car, the speed went to 100 mph.  
  
"Dang, who gave this guy this license?!" Kai complained.  
  
"It was either the old lady or that old man I guess," Tala replied.  
  
~*~At the hospital~*~  
  
Kathy was working on one of her patients when the intercom came on.  
  
"Kathy Hiwatari, call on line 1."  
  
Kathy facfaulted and went to the phone. "Please don't let it be the school. Please don't let it be the school. Please don't let it be the school," she chanted 5 more times before picking up the phone. "This is Kathy Hiwatari."  
  
"Hello Ms. Hiwatari, this is the school," the principal, Mr. Dickinson, said. She then groaned. "It's concerning your sons, Tala and Kai."  
  
"How much will it cost," she said in a dull expression.  
  
"No, nothing caught on fire THIS time. A tall man came into the school, threatened everyone's lives with a bomb and took your sons. We've call the police and they'll be here any-"  
  
::phone hung up noise::  
  
"... we have got disconnected," Mr. Dickinson said. Then Kathy barged through his office door and started to strangle the poor old man.  
  
"WHERE ARE THEY?!" she demanded.  
  
"Wa-wa- we don't know Ms. Hiwatari," he said frieghtened, "all we know is that a tall Russian man with a white van took them from homeroom this morning and threatened to blow up the school if they didn't leave."  
  
"...Father... he must have done this 10 years ago..."  
  
~*~Back whereever the crazy driving man went~*~  
  
The van stopped at an old warehouse and another guy and the driver opened the back doors and took the cages that contained Kai and Tala out and into the warehouse. They were then nthrown in a corner somewhere.  
  
"Wow, they're very nice folks," Tala said with complete scarcastism.  
  
"QUIET YOU!" Voltaire pointed to Tala. He then turned to his lackies. "Strap them to the tables," he demanded.  
  
The muscle men then grabbed Kai and Tala out of the cages and straped them onto 2 metal tables. They both then placed some kind of metal helmet that attached to some large machine.  
  
"Why so tight?" Kai complained trying to escape the belts.  
  
"So that you won't escape the experiment my little lab rats," Voltaire explained.  
  
"LAB RATS?! OH HECK NO!" Tala and Kai yelled and tried to escape the belts.  
  
"Commencing experiment!" Voltaire then pulled some lever thing and pressed some buttons. Jolts of electricity zoomed through the machine and to the helmets Tala dn kai were wearing. As soon as the experiment was finished, everything went off and sirens were heard and policemen, firemen, SWAT team, and FBI busted in and surround the warehouse.  
  
"Voltaire Hiwatari, you are under arrest, put your hands up!" The Chief Officer demanded. Voltaire and the lackies rose uyp their hands and they were arrested. The SWAT team grabbed the unconsious teens and took them to the hospital.  
  
~*~Next Day at the Hospital~*~  
  
Ahem... "Tala" slowly opened his eyes as he looks around the room. 'Where am I?' he asked himself, 'and why do I feel heavier?' He then spotted "Kai" on the other bed. His eyes widen when he noticed that....  
  
THAT WAS HIS BODY!  
  
Tala rolled out of his bed and slowly walked over to "Kai's" bed. He poked "Kai" and he slowly stirred. "Wake up," "Tala" started to push him.  
  
"What....?" "Kai" said turning toward "Tala". His eyes soon went wide open when he noticed that he was looking at himself standing over him.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! !!" They both yelled.  
  
"THEY CRAZY GRANDFATHER OF YOURS SWITCHED OUR BODIES!" "Tala" yelled shaking "Kai".  
  
"Great... I feel lanky now..." "Kai" said looking at his arms. "What you eat, invisible nothing?!"  
  
"Shut up...." "Tala" said sternly.  
  
________________________________  
  
I'm gonna end it here :) I have no idea why I decided to make Kai and Tala switch bodies... o well.. I needed to waste 2 chappies... NOW I am ^_^  
  
Everyone:.... Great... -__-;;  
  
I am sorry for not updating at the moment. If anyone actually READ the update thingy in my bio thing, my computer monitor busted and I had to wait to get a new one. Then the only way I was able to tell everyone that I was gone was that I had to go on a library computer, then I was kicked out. Then I went to Best Buy, I'm banned for like... 2 years... Now my daddy borrow a monitor from someone. THE END!  
  
To answer a few questions:  
  
To grl: Thnk you for review! Since some Big Ugly Dude (we'll call him/her BUD) reported my story twice, I decided to change it from a Beyblade story to a Zoids NC0 story.  
  
To Chibis Unleashed: The answer to your question is... Tyson is just being random and crazy... and he read too many comic books  
  
Tyson: HEY!  
  
What? It's true.  
  
To \\Candy Cane//: If I told you how I'm gonna end the story, it would spoil the whole thing :) But I'l tell u this... it's the last day of school for them ^_^ And to answer your other question... Nope, I haven't started typing it yet, but I got a great beginning in my head ^_^ If you actually wanna know how the sequel is gonna be like, look upon my bio.  
  
Kai: That's it for this, please review... or whatever... 


	34. Age 18 II: We Want Our Bodies Back!

Okay I'm back from whatever I was doing...  
  
Kai: Um... decorating for Christmas?  
  
OH YEA! You guys should see our house! IT'S SOO COOL LOOKING! ^^ There are candy canes, light icicles, white lights on the trees....  
  
Mariah: ... Okay... while she's off in Christmas Land, can we get started and do the disclaimer  
  
Gary: Okay... Lil Bre doesn't own anything but her fishes and some socks  
  
Chapter 34- Final Age 18: We want our bodies back!  
  
Days after their release, "Tala" was pacing back and forth with worry in his eyes while "Kai" was sitting on the stairs watching him playing with a paddle ball.  
  
"Will you stop walking back and forth," "Kai" complained, "you should be happy."  
  
"Happy... HAPPY?!?!?!" "Tala" rose his voice glaring at himself. "WHAT SHOULD I BE HAPPY ABOUT?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Well, being me is one of the most wonderful things in the world! And you're able to have one of these once in a lifetime opportunity," "Kai" said bragging.  
  
"Tala" just stared at him in disbelievment. "I... feel like... I... gained... 100 pounds... and you want me to be happy... BECAUSE I'M IN YOUR FAT BODY?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"THAT IS NOT FAT YOU DUMMY! I'M MUSCLE! IT FEELS HEAVY BECAUSE MUSCLE WEIGHS MORE THAN FAT!!!!" "Kai" yelled back. "Besides, it gives me a day off from being me and now... I'm you."  
  
"You can't be like me!" "Tala" said in shock. "I'm too complicated!!"  
  
"COMPLICATED?!" "Kai" yelled. He then walked over to the couch, lay on his side, turned on the T.V., and started flipping through channels. "Yep... this is kinda hard... for lazy folks..." he said with sarcasms dripping form his voice.  
  
"Tala" turned from angry to pissy mode in 2 seconds. "OH YEA!!!! THIS IS WHAT YOU DO ALL THE FREAKING TIME!!" "Tala" then stomped up the stairs and "Kai" rose his eyebrow from the couch. A few seconds later, "Tala" came riding down the rail of the stairs on "Kai"'s skateboard. "WEEE!! I'M A DUMBASS!!!" "Tala" yelled crashing into the bottom and flying out the window.  
  
"Kai" let his jaw drop as he stared in disbelief at what "Tala" did. He then got up and ran out of the house to see "Tala" rolling on the ground trying to get glass off of him. "Not even Tyson would do that for money... but YOU did it for free."  
  
"Shut up and get this glass off of YOUR arm," "Tala" said trying to pull little pieces of glass out of his left arm.  
  
"Hey, you put more scars on me," "Kai" just realized.  
  
"Eh, what would be the difference?" "Tala" replied coldly. "You got scars much uglier than these."  
  
"Okay I'm tired of you now!" "Kai" then jumped on "Tala" and started to beat him up. "Tala" then flipped "Kai" and got him into a headlock.  
  
"You know," "Tala" said, "it feels funny beating myself up."  
  
"LET GO!" "Kai" tried to get out of "Tala"'s grip. "It's not fair! You're out-witting me with my own strength! All I got are sticks for arms!"  
  
Across the street, Jackie, Tyson, Mariah, Emily, and Gary were staring at the two teens fight.  
  
"What are they doing? Why is Kai covered in glass? And why is their window broken?" Jackie asked all at once.  
  
"And isn't that Tala's move Kai's using?" Gary asked.  
  
"Should we stop them?" Tyson asked in a dull voice.  
  
"We minus well," Mariah shrugged, "Kai got glass in his arm." They all them went over to the quarrying brothers and pulled them apart. "What the heck is wrong with you guys?!"  
  
"LOOK AT ME!" "Kai" yelled. "He's got glass all over my body!"  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa whoa," Tyson said waving his hands in the air, "Your body?"  
  
"MINE! I'm not Tala!" Everyone stared at "Kai". Then at "Tala". "Than back at "Kai". And for one more time, back at "Tala".  
  
"NO WAY! HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?! That can't be true!" Tyson laughed.  
  
"Fine then," "Tala" said, "ask a question only Kai would know!"  
  
"Okay then," Mariah walked up, "On your first day at our school, what did you do?"  
  
"Dude, I put soap into the girls' and boys' bathroom toilets and lied about it until water flowed into the room," "Kai" answered.  
  
"Really? Man you are a terrible child," "Tala" sweatdropped.  
  
"I know, I rock." Everyone's jaw just dropped when they realized that it was actually Kai in Tala's body. "Why are you guys looking like that?"  
  
"YA'LL SWITCHED BODIES?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" They all yelled in a unison.  
  
"Uh, yea," "Tala" said with complete scarcasism. "We've been trying to tell you guys that since ya'll came over here..."  
  
"And we're trying to figure out how to get back to that machine thingy and switch back... we don't even know where it is," "Kai" finished.  
  
"All you gotta do is go the jail house and try to get it out of Voltaire," Jackie suggested.  
  
"There is No way I'm going to that jail house with that mad man and Kai!" "Tala" yelled crossing his arms.  
  
~*~At the Japan House of Insanity~*~  
  
"I can't believe I'm at the jail house with that mad man and Kai." "Tala" said looking at Voltaire through a glass window slumping in his chair.  
  
"So. you decided to come and visit after all." Voltaire said with an evil gin on his face.  
  
"Look, we're just here to get your instructions to that machine thingy," "Kai" said in an angry manner.  
  
"Why should I? I should keep you guys the way you are FOREVER!" Voltaire yelled throwing his arms in the air and laughing manically.  
  
"Doesn't that suck to be you," "Kai" said pulling out a piece of paper.  
  
"Wa-wa-What's that?" Voltaire demanded.  
  
"Oh. just a piece of paper saying that I will end up owning all of your property and riches," "Kai" answered smirking.  
  
"Where did you get that paper?!?!?!?!?!" he yelled turning red trying to break the window. The guards had to restrain him and put him in a straight jacket.  
  
"I found it. And it says and I quote: 'The Hiwatari family shall hand down all property to their oldest male next in line if current owner: Is arrest, dies, or attacked by kind or a fuzzy cute animals.' And since I'm your only grandson and the only male, I can take the money and pay someone to locate and work that machine and you will be left to nothing anyways," "Kai" said in a threatening voice. Voltaire then pulled out a piece of paper and slid it through a little hole in the glass that he made.  
  
"If you dare say anything about this is court, I'll find you, break your arms, and stuff you into a bowling bag," Voltaire threatened.  
  
"Sorry, buddy," "Kai" said with a smile on his face, "but you're going to be here for life and I'm going to have a little spending money. Later." Both boys then left the jail and drove off.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH KAAAIIIIII!!!!" Voltaire yelled as he was dragged back to his cell.  
  
~*~At the lab place~*~  
  
After finding the lab, "Kai" and "Tala" decided to drag along Max and Kenney to help with the experiment.  
  
"Why am I here again?" Max asked looking at the machines.  
  
"Come to think about. I have no idea." "Tala" answered. "Why is he here, Kai?"  
  
"He's here to reach the things that Chief can't," "Kai" answered "Tala".  
  
Kenny was reading the paper and started to press the buttons and asking Max to press the buttons that he couldn't reach. After he was finished, "Kai" and "Tala" got back onto the tables and put those helmet things on their heads. Max then pulled the large lever and jolts of electricity flew in the air and ran through the helmets. After it was completed, Tala opened his eyes and looked around.  
  
"YES YES YES!! I'M ME AGAIN!" He yelled hugging himself.  
  
"Thank God I got my body back," Kai said getting up and flexing his muscles. Just then, an alarm went off and a huge screen popped up out of nowhere.  
  
"I knew you would try to come back, so I decided to set off an explosion that'll go off in 30 seconds." Voltaire's big head popped up on the screen. Then all of the doors and windows locked up. "Bye bye," the screens said going off.  
  
". he WOULD do this." Tala sweatdropped.  
  
"What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?!?!?!" Max panicked shaking Tala to death.  
  
"I have a laser that might be able to melt a few bars," Kenny suggested pulling like a sword-like lifesaver. He then went to the closest door and sliced it half as it fell onto the floor. Everyone else just blinked over and over again slowly.  
  
"How did you have that thing?" Kai asked.  
  
"Um. for 10 years now. I never let it leave my sight since. Why?" Kenny asked.  
  
"And you could have used that thing to get us out of that when we was all stuck in that freakin' phone booth?!"  
  
". Well soorrrrryyy."  
  
"Sorry to intrude, but we need to get out of here before we won't exist anymore," Tala barged in. They then remembered the bomb and ran out of the warehouse and as soon as they were across the street, the place exploded with everyone else watching.  
  
"Wow." Max said. "This was YOUR grandfather? So that's how you like to see things explode! You're used to it!"  
  
". I'm not even gonna say anything about that." Kai said with an angry mark on his head. "Let's go to court to get the money my grandfather owes."  
  
"How much does he owe anyways?" Kenny asks.  
  
"Err. I have no idea, but I'll buy everyone something very nice for Christmas when I sell the house and add it up," Kai answered holding a piece of paper in his hand. "Let's just call it revenge."  
  
"Can you buy me a puppy with the money?" Max asks excitedly.  
  
"That and food till it dies," Tala answers.  
  
"How about a Gamecube."  
  
"That and all the games," Kai answered.  
  
"How about a yacht with a pool, a restaurant, a arcade, and."  
  
"Yes! Just stop asking!!" Tala yelled.  
  
I win!!!! Weeee  
  
Tala: You finally finished a chapter? OMG!  
  
Shut up! You soo mean ;o;  
  
Mariah: How long will it take you to get the final chapters up?  
  
I will tell ya'll this. it'll be before March. ^^ And since I'm gonna be soo nice, I'm just going to preview a commercial preview thingy about my sequel ^_^  
  
Kai, Mariah, Tyson, Max, Jackie, Emily, Gary, Lee, Tala, Kenny, Rei, Hiromi, and Mark. You've laughed with them, you cried with them, and you've danced with them. You've seen them fight, you've seen them love, you seen them prank the heck outta each other. What will they be like. 10 years older?  
  
::Sees Tyson riding down a hill on his skateboard and hitting a fire hydrant and crashing::  
  
. Err. they'll just be older. and with kids.  
  
Coming in March 2004, all of your favorite characters will be older, funnier, and a heck of a lot crazier. Read them try to do one of the most impossible things that anyone was able to do.  
  
Plan Rei and Hiromi's wedding!  
  
Rated PG for mild language and violence.  
  
Have a Merry Christmas  
  
Everyone: And a Happy New Year ^_^ 


	35. Age 18 III: Getting There

::sniff:: Only... 2 more left... ::blows nose:: WAAAHH ;o;  
  
Everyone: Really?! YAY! ::they all go into a chorus line and start kicking like show girls::  
  
... I hate you too... Since everyone is dancing, Seiyaryu, would you like to do the disclaimer and go evil kitty mode on them?  
  
Seiyaryu: Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow (Lil Bre doesn't own anything but her fishes, socks, and me ^_^) ::goes evil kitty mode:: :)  
  
Chapter 35- Final Age 18: Getting There  
  
The last bell for seniors has rung at every teen in the 12th grade ran out of the building as if it was on fire. A certain group of teenagers were in the parking lot talking and cheering about their futures ahead.  
  
"I can't believe that school is out for the summer and it's only spring!" Tyson yelled jumping up and down in the back of Kai's truck.  
  
"And now all we have to do is get our diplomas and we are outta here!" Hiromi exclaimed happily.  
  
"All we gotta do now is relax for 2 weeks and graduation is all ours!" Rei said.  
  
"But we all forgot one thing," Tyson said smiling.  
  
"You mean..." Tala said smiling also.  
  
"THE VIDEO GAME RENTAL WEEKEND!" They both yelled leaving everyone sweatdropping.  
  
"Ugh... not that again," Jackie said placing her hand to her head. "Last you guys played 57 games for 5 days straight!"  
  
"And then they were asleep for a week!" Kai said shaking his head.  
  
"We'll be up by graduation," Tala shrugged getting into his car with Tyson. "We're off to the Video Game Rental Store!" With those words, they drove off at lightning speed.  
  
"Are they okay?" Mariah asks getting into Kai's truck.  
  
"Are they ever okay?" Kai asks back.  
  
"Guess you're right..." Mariah sweatdropped.  
  
"So, you wanna do something later on?" Kai asks putting his arm around Mariah's shoulder.  
  
"Oh I forgot to tell you. Mark is coming home today so I have to stay home this week to keep Michelly occupied. I'm sorry."  
  
"That's alright, we can do something next week, right?"  
  
"Of course," she answered getting out of the car. "I'll see ya later," she said giving him a kiss and walking to her house. "And don't be late for the graduation in 2 weeks, it starts at 4:00!"  
  
"... Why tell me in advance?"  
  
"You forget...."  
  
"I won't forget the most important thing in the world, I promise," Kai assured before going into his house.  
  
~*~2 weeks of Video Games, Michelly, and other junk later~*~  
  
Kai Hiwatari was asleep in his bed with the covers over his head when he heard his cell phone ringing over and over again. After 15 rings, Kai eventually picked up the phone and clicked it on. "Hello?" Kai said still half asleep.  
  
"Kai, dude, where are you and Tala?!" Rei asked yelling.  
  
"Whatcha talkin' about?" Kai asked looking at his clock. "It's 6 in the morning..."  
  
"6?!! Dude, it's almost 2 and the thing starts at 3:30! We're going to leave without if you don't hurry up!" Kai's eyes then popped open as he looked at the outlet and saw that Buke's foot unplugged his clock.  
  
"AWWW CRAP!" he yelled getting out of bed, jumping over 7 tigers sleeping all over his room, and changed his clothes before he ran to the bathroom. As soon as he finished, he ran to Tala's room and rammed through the door. "WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?!"  
  
Tala was sitting on the floor Indian style with the remaining 6 tigers looking over his shoulders in deep thought. "I was suppose to wake you up?" he asked without turning around.  
  
"You've been up since 8 this morning and you didn't even bother to wake me up, and now we're late for our graduation!"  
  
"We're late for the ceremony?! Geez, now I really gotta think fast!" Tala said concentrating harder.  
  
"What the heck are you thinking about ANYWAYS?!"  
  
"Which shoes should I wear with my suit?" Tala said looking at 2 pairs of shoes. "The black ones, or the brown ones... Hmmm...."  
  
"FORGET THE SHOES! WE'RE LATE! LET'S GO!" Kai yelled pulling Tala by his tie down the stairs.  
  
~*~At Max's house~*~  
  
Rei, Max, and Tyson were on Max's yard waiting. Tyson was trying to hypnotize Max, which was kinda of working because Max was asleep. Rei was pacing back and forward looking at his watch.  
  
"When I snap my fingers, you'll be in my command. When I clap my hands, you will wake up from the trance," Tyson said stopping his yo-yo in front of the dazed Max. He then clapped his hands and Max was out of his trance.  
  
"See Tyson, I told you! I can't be hypnotized!" Max said and then he looked at his shirt that was covered in his drool. "Oh man! Now I gotta change!" He ran into his back and came back 20 seconds later.  
  
As soon as Max changed his shirt, Kai and Tala were over at his house panting hard. "Sorry, we're... late...." Kai said between breaths.  
  
"DARN RIGHT YOU'RE LATE!" Rei yelled. He then sighed and said, "Can we go now? Hiromi is going to kill us for being late."  
  
"Alright let's go," Max said getting into his car and starting the engine and drove off. A few seconds later he realized that he forget his friend and then drove to the curve and unlocked his car. "Heh heh heh.. Sorry guys, I forgot," Max said scratching the back of his head. Tala, Kai, and Tyson got into the back and Rei got into the passenger side of the car. Now, they drive off to the graduation.  
  
During the ride on the highway, they were all talking at the same time while listening to Simple Plan.  
  
"Man, this is gonna be great," Tyson said. "All we gotta do is walk up the aisle and get our diploma and get outta there. It's a snap!" Tyson snapped his fingers, which caused a reaction to Max and made him fall asleep at the driver's wheel.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" They all screamed as Tala got hold of the steering wheel.  
  
"SOMEONE GET MAX'S FOOT OFF THE BLOODY STEERING WHEEL!" Tala order as he was weaving through traffic with the speed picking up every minute. Both Kai and Tyson tried to pull Max off the driver's seat, but his foot was caught in the petal, his seatbelt was jammed, and he was drooling all over their suits!  
  
"He won't budge," Tyson said struggling.  
  
"What did you do, Tyson?!" Kai asked annoyed.  
  
"ME?! Why do you blame me?!"  
  
"Because YOU hypnotized him EARLIER!" Rei yelled.  
  
"I didn't know it still had an effect on him, give me a break I only read the book last night!"  
  
"Uh guys..." Tala said turning pale, "The light's red and we're flying into oncoming traffic!"  
  
"GET OFF THE ROAD! GET OFF THE ROAD!" Rei panicked and make Tala drive off the road and into a forest, which drove them all the way to a cliff.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
_________________________  
  
0_0'' Okay... I stop it with a cliffy.... Whoa.... @_@  
  
Everyone else: ::stops the chorus line thing and stares at Lil Bre:: 0_0 Really?!  
  
0_0 I'm surprised myself.  
  
Seiyaryu: 0_0 Meow.......  
  
0_0 When can we stop with this face?  
  
Tala: 0_0 When this chapter's over  
  
Rei: 0_0 Please review for this cliffy chapter 0_0 


	36. Final Chapter 18 IV: Graduating

NOOOOO!!!! WE MADE IT ALL DA WAY TO CHAPTER 36 ;O; WAAAHHH!!! I DUN WANNA STOP!!!!!!  
  
Tala: LB... sometimes... You just gotta let go...  
  
Kai: Yes... so please let go... of my leg -__-++  
  
NEVER!!!!! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE! YA'LL WERE ACTUALLY FUN TO HANG OUT WITH ;O;  
  
Kenny: You're acting like we aren't in your other stories, and stories that'll you'll think up of later!  
  
...You're right as always Chief.. o.O; ^^;; But this story shall be missed by all of my reviewers, fellow kai/mariah fans, and other folks.  
  
To ?: HEY Mrs/Mr KAI/HILARY IS BETTER AND REI/MARIAH WERE MENT TO BE, It's nice for you to state your opinion, but... if you READ my summary then you will know that this is... KAI/MARIAH! Thanx for reviewing ^^ Do the disclaimer.. hmm.. EVERYONE! YAY!  
  
Everyone: Lil Bre doesn't own anything but her kitty Seiyaryu, her fishes Big Blue, 3 Fin, and Snow Leopard, some socks, and some of these characters.  
  
Chapter 36- Final Chapter 18 IV: Graduating  
  
Last time we saw our little herso, thanks to Tyson, they're flying off a cliff because Max got hypnotized while driving. Now.. to our story....  
  
The car flew off the cliff and down the slide until the car hit the bottom of the cliff and flipped on its side at the edge of a highway that was below the highway they were once on.  
  
"... are we dead yet?" Tyson asked.  
  
"No..." Kai replied.  
  
"Are we dead yet?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Are we dead now?"  
  
"Shut up Tyson. You're making my concussion and head hurt worse," Rei complained.  
  
"Has anyone saved us yet?"  
  
"Shove it, Tyson."  
  
In the car, Tala was at the bottom of the of the tilted car with his ribs caught in the front seat belt. Rei was in the passenger seat trying to get his door open. Tyson was between Tala dn aki in the backseat, with Max still hypnotized drooling on Tyson's head. Kai was behind Rei trying to open his door as well.  
  
"Let's face it," Tala sighed, "we're gonna miss our graduation."  
  
"I guess..." Tyson sighed, too. Then, a bunch of loud sirens came closer and louder every second. "Hey, sirens!"  
  
"Thank you Mr. Obvious," Rei said trying to over his ears from the noise. Then there was banging against the doors. "ARGH!!"  
  
"Is everyone okay in there?" a voice asked.  
  
"Besides the cracked ribs, concussion, boy drooling everywhere, and the blood, oh yea... we're okie dokie!" Tala said with scarcasm and frustration.  
  
"...Okay... we're going to try to open thses doors here, so stay as far away as possible, alright," the fireman order. They then used a bunch of axes and other incredibily shapr objects to pry the door open. Other then climbed on the top of the car and puled ths truggling teen out. The guys in the ambulance took them to the ambulance to see if they're alright.  
  
"AAAHHHHHH!!!" Rei yelled looking at his watch.  
  
"Don't sorry, it'll only stin g for a minute," the GIA said.  
  
"Not that! We're going to be late for the graduation and Hiromi, Mariah, Jackie, everyone else, but mainly Hiromi, is going to kill us! TAKE US TO THE CONVENTION CENTER NOW!!!" Rei explained choking the GIA half to death.  
  
"Dude, stop yelling like that," Tala calmy said getting his arm wrapped.  
  
"MY MOMMA'S NOT FAT!" Rei yelled pointing an accusing finger at Tala.  
  
"Great, his hearing's gone..." Kai sweatdropped.  
  
"What?! Hiromi is gone?! NOOO!! Where have we gone wrong?! Was it my breath?! My hair?! WAS IT SOMETHING I SAID?!?!?!?!?!" Rei exclaimed collasping to the ground ranting.  
  
"...... Well back to sane world," Tala said turning to the GIAs, "are you able to take us to our graduation?"  
  
"Sure, just jump in the back with Hypno-boy and Deafy and we'll be there ASAP," the GIA replied. Tala grabbed Max and dragged him into the ambulance and Kai grabbed Rei and threw him into the back of the vehicle and they drove off.  
  
~*~Convention Center~*~  
  
"Where are they? They was suppose to be here 30 minutes ago!" Hiromi said pacing back and forward.  
  
"Don't worry, they'll be here," Mariah assured, "and if they don't came before it starts, we'll beat our boyfriend's faces in."  
  
"Max and Tala, too?" Jackie asked excitedly.  
  
"Especially Max and ESPECIALLY Tala," Marih answered.  
  
"YAY! Countdown begins now!" Jackie said pressing the start button on her watch, Just then, fice (extremely late) teens busted through the door.  
  
"Who is Max behind?!" Kai asked frantically.  
  
"Uh... me I guess," some random kid answered.  
  
"Great!" Kai gave Max to SRk and put him on his back. "And If he starts to drool again, use this towel," Kai instructed giving a damped towel to SRK. The remaining 4 then went into their positions in the lines.  
  
"It's about time you guys got here," Hiromi said who was in front of Tyson. "What took you guys? What happened?"  
  
"What!? Who were you slapping?" Rei asked a little farther back in the line making everyone sweatdrop.  
  
"It's a long story, we'll tell you... wait... slapping... clapping! That's it!" Tyson yelled as he clapped his hands. Max suddenly went out of the trance abd started to pretned he was still driving his car.  
  
"Don't worry guys, just a few more minutes," Max said happily. He soon realized that he was at the convention center with SRk kgiving him a piggy back ride. "Eh? How did we get here guys?Ans where are my car keys?" he asked looking through his pockets. "And why do my arms hurt?"  
  
"Uh... long story Max... we'll buy you a new car later..." Tala answered.  
  
"Huh?" Max said confusedly.  
  
"And now, the graduated of 2006..." the principal said queing then to enter the stadium.  
  
~*~That Night~*~  
  
Everyone was at the graduation block party with everyone lauging, crying, and giving lots of hugs and kisses.  
  
"It seems like yesterday that I was yelling at you two to not mess up my newly posished wooed stair rail, and now... ::sniff:: you both graduated," Kathy said tearing up hugging Tala ad Kai until they turned as blue as Kai's tattoo.  
  
"Mom, no air= no Kai, please loosen up," Kai begged.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy and sad at the same time!"  
  
Meanwhile, Mark, Mariah, Jackie, Hiromi, Emily, and Tyson was sittin at some table chatting.  
  
"So Mark, are you gonna miss us?" Jackie asks.  
  
"Of course Not! It'll just be quiet that's all," Mark grunted.  
  
"Hey everyone," Tyson yelled through the crowd so that everyone can hear hi, "Mark's gonna miss us!"  
  
"I didn't even say that!" Mark defended.  
  
"AAAWWWW ^-^" the girls went giving Mark a group hug.  
  
"... Uh.. Yeah T_T" Meak sweatdropped.  
  
"AAAWWWW ^-^" the boys echoed and joined the group hug.  
  
"You can stop now T_T++"  
  
"RRRAAAWWWWW =^-^=" The tigers cooed and also joined the group hug.  
  
"_;; Hope they dun notice... Well... that's the end of NFSM.. Epilogue will be coming up next week and... Sequel shall come in March... I wanna thank all of my reviewers, which I will thank on the Epilogue... Please review... ::sniff:: Ohhh.. I had fun makin the story, too ;o; 


	37. 10 Years Later: Epilogue

WAAAHHH!! EPILOGUE!! I NEVER THOUGHT I'D GET HERE SO SOON ;O;  
  
Kai:... Geez... we'll be back in March...  
  
Stop talking! Everyone should know the dislcimaer by now ~__~ Now... Go be the narrator for the epilogue..  
  
Kai: Whatever... ::grabs the script and walks off::  
  
Chapter 37- 10 Years Later: Epilogue  
  
(Narrator: Kai)  
  
Well, 10 years has passed and everythig surprisingly went well for everyone.  
  
Kenny and Max had decided to become Beyblade research scientists in America when they graduated from college.  
  
["Max, are you positive that the acid won't explode and cause it to make a beyblade that'll never ever break?" Kenny askd worriedly.  
  
"I'm positive!" the 20-year-old Max assured dropping a drop of Radium into the mixture.]  
  
And no matter how successful Kenny and Maxy become, Maxy and Chief...  
  
[BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"...ow..." Max said who was burnt stuck against the wall]  
  
... Will always be our Maxy and Chief.  
  
Rei and Hiromi are still seeing each other, poor Rei... Rei became a chef at his new resturant that only opens in Japan. I can't go to it because it way too far off from where I'm living at the moment. Hiromi has became a lawyer, which is a very good job for her since she has had experience of aruging with me and Tyson all the time.  
  
Tala also moved off to America after he graduated from high school. He, surprisingly to all of us, became a teacher as a Biology teacher at a high school. I guess the staff didn't see his Wolfborg tattoo on his back. Oh, I almost forgot to mention Taylor, Tala's son. His mother left Tala after Taylor turned 1 dring Tala's college years. And surprisingly once again at 28, Tala is actually a good father to Taylor, who's 8 now.  
  
Lee became the head quarterback for the Green Bay Packers!... Enough said about him because I don't like him.  
  
Gary and Emily are married with one kid. Gary proposed to Emily after she graduated from college. I went to the wedding. Emily owns a business store called "Mini Mart", which is quite popular now. Gary became a wolrd famous Boxer. He has won 6 championship titles around the world! He knocked me out last time I saw him...  
  
[~*~Wedding reception, 4 years earlier~*~  
  
"Hey an, congradualations," Kai said giving Gary a hard pat on the back. Gary twirled around and socked Kai in his left cheek. "Tuesday night is chicken night," was all Kai said before collasping on the floor.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~]  
  
But back on the subject... the happy and insane couple Tyson and Jackie got married with twins and another one on the way! Geez... what have THEY been doing for the past 10 years...? Back to the subject again... Tyson owns a car lot in Toyko, which is becoming popular. Jackie has became a professional hair designer. Surprisingly... she's actually quite good, cuz she did Mariah's hair :).  
  
As for me and Mariah, we had our 2nd year anniversary and got a 6 month baby girl! BUWHAHAHAHA! Mark didn't like it one bit... like I care... I got a job as a architect, I rebuilt half the city now! Mariah became an English teacher at that cursed elementary school that we all went to. Meaning I get to bug the heck outta my old principal.  
  
What is gonna happen to us in the meare future? I dunno, you dunno, and LB is the only one that does... so I guess you should wait for the sequel... :)  
  
______________________________  
  
WAAAHHH!!! This is actually the end! NOOO!!! But before we all leave and go back to our happy lives, let's thank a few people ^_^ ::pulls out a book the size of War and Peace::  
  
Everyone: O_O NOOO!!!!  
  
The list of People I wish to thank for reviewing my story and letting me reach my 220 goal...  
  
FlutterByFudge: My first reviewer ;o; It seems like yesterday you review for this story, and now it's been almost a year ;o; Thank you super muchly ^_^ ::gives you a million dollars for being the first reviewer::  
  
SpiritGoddess: I dunno where you went, but thnx for reviewing, your reviews were soo nice! ::gives you a pet tiger::  
  
Lady Sapphire: You review for like.. 7 chapters and then die... o.O But you live again ^_^.. and now you die again o.O; I bet you're busy ^^;; I hope you update soon and dont get hit by cars ^_^ ::gives you a Kai/Mariah plushie::  
  
Kathy: Thnx for the review, whoever you is ^^; ::gives you 100,000 dollars::  
  
Shinigami29: You've been a pretty loyal review and I appreciate that a whole bunches ^_^_^_^ THANK YOU ::gives you a Kai Plushie::  
  
Max Mizuhara and Noami Azuki: WEEE! BUDDY! ^_^_^_^_^_^ You're been a great reviewer, too! Thanx a bunch! ::gives you a Kai/Mariah plushie::  
  
Rita D: Thanx for reviewing, I'm glad you thin kit's funny! ::gives you a DVD Player::  
  
Lady Rei Ayanami: You supported me a lot, thanx ^-^ ::gives you a year supply of candy:: I took it from Max ~_^  
  
Anime4u2: THNK U THNK U THNK U!!! You've been great ^_^ I read your stories, and you rock, and you read my stories and you think I rock, thnx! ::gives you a new car:: Dun crash it, I stole it from my sister ;;  
  
Shadow Shi13: I thank you for reviewing, too ^_^ ::gives you 1,000 bux::  
  
DeadKittenPunkette: @_@ You're a dead cat? Oh well ^^;; You're a great reviewer, too! You even put me on your AA list ::sniff:: I'm touched ^o^ ::gives you a living kitty:: ^_^  
  
Princess Evil Kitty: What's up with ppl and eviol or dead kitties @_@; O well ^^;;;; Thnx for reviewin' for my story! ::gives you a Kai/Mariah plushie::  
  
Destiny:... I know Jamie made you review ~__~ Thnx, though ::gives you 5 dollars::  
  
k-e-l-s: I'm glad you think my story's heaps cool ^_^_^_^_^ Thnk you! ::gives you 1000 dollars::  
  
Tears of Enternal Darkness: Thnk u ^_^ Your review is nice! ::gives you a Kai plushie::  
  
Cat-Girl41: You think my story has qualities? YAY!!! ::gives you a million dollars:: I GOT QUALITIES!! ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
darkpheonixlord: FRIEND! YAY!!!!! Your reviews are great, too! ^_^ ::gives u a million dollars::  
  
Dranzer_Kai425: Hello! You've been great! Thanks for reviewing! ::gives you $100::  
  
SilverCrystal Valkrie: WWEEE! Thank you for reviewing my story. I'm glad you enjoyed it ^_^ ::gives you a Chibi Kai plushie::  
  
Priss-Asagiri41: Yay! Now you know who Hiromi (dubbed Hilary) ish now! ^_^ YAY! Since you wasn't able to recieve a prize cuz u got your entry in late here you go ^_^ ::gives u a year supply of candy and all of the character's plushies::  
  
Imrhien Bulkov: Errr o.O; Bryan escaped ^^;; Heh Heh Heh... ^^;;;;;;;; here yo go ::gives u a Bryan plushie::  
  
...............: ........... Thank you o_o; ::gives u $20::  
  
aa: If I actually wrote that then it would screw up the whole plot and everythin'... Oh well! ::gives u $5000::  
  
Akane-tenshi: Thank you ^^ Sorry I wasn't able to review for your story... ::gives u all of the character plushies::  
  
CelestialStar6: Thanks for reviewing ^_^ ::gives you $3,000::  
  
triangle144: Thank you very much for reviewing ^_^ ::give syou Kai/Mariah plushie::  
  
Lil Miss DOOM: I'm glad yous likes my story ^^ ::gives you all of the character's plushies::  
  
Tai: You're gonna make a K/M fic soon? I'll read it as soon as it comes out, alright :) ::gives you Kai/Mariah plushie::  
  
Tala:.... You scare me a little... ::Gives you a Kai plushie and a ticket to therapy:: oO;;;  
  
Olympia Blader1: You've been such a great reviewer I shall give you this ::gives you $2,000 and a Mercedes Benz:: BUWHAHAHAHA! I hope you can drive oO  
  
zel ramz: Thanks for your review, I'll see if I'll read your story. I get pretty busy during school days ^^;;; ::gives you a million dollars::  
  
Starwave: What a happy reviewer ^_^ I'm glad that I had you for a reviewer! ::gives you a Mercedes Benz::  
  
twenty-four cent: The fish thief! At least you gave them back :P Thanx for your review, you're great! ^_^ ::gives you fish and a year supply of candy::  
  
Heena: Thank you! (I'm really running out of things to say ^^;;) ::gives you a million dollars::  
  
sakura9566: Why is my story long? Errr... They grew up? oO;;; Here yous go ^_^ ::gives you a puppy::  
  
Ferret Girl: You really think that your english teacher would be proud of me? COOL! My LA teachers thought I'm crazy oO;; Thanx for reviewing ^_^ ::gives you $2,000::  
  
swoosh-98: Thank u for reviewing, too ^^ ::gives you all of the character's plushies::  
  
Reran: Thanx for lovin' it ^_^ ::gives you $4,000::  
  
Kai-Hanmyo: YAY! I finally made it to your name! You've been a great reviewer! I've been readin your shout-outs, so dun get all angry like, okies ^_^ I can't wait for your story to update (and everyone elses, too o_o;;) Here you go ^_^ ::gives you all of the characters plushies::  
  
Lisa: Hello! You've been a super reviewer! I like your story you sent you, too. email me when you get it up so that I can review for it and everything ^_^ ::gives you a million dollars::  
  
kaz: Thank you for reviewing! ::gives you a Mercedes Benz: BUWHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
xxLife Of Tearsxx: Thank you for review as many chapters as humanly possible when you first reviewed! That was so nice ^_^ ::gives you Kai/Mariah plushie::  
  
Azn Pyro Arcada: Thans for reviewing! ::gives you $2,000::  
  
half-demon/full-demon: You guys are crazy in your reviews! I love your reviews! Thanx for makin my bruise my side! ::gives Half-demon a new RC car and $2,000; gives Full-demon Anti-Insane Half-demon repellent and $2,000::  
  
AnimeLuver22292: Thank you for review my story! ::gives you all of the character's plushies::  
  
Dranz-icephionix: Than u for review (man my fingers are gettin tired @_@;;) ::gives you $4,000::  
  
proud-ice: Thanx for the tip for the translator thingy. I was gonna try to put Russian on it but the document wouldnt accept it X/ Super Word Pad! ::gives you a million dollars::  
  
dragonhiwatari: Thank you for reviewing! ::gives you $2,000::  
  
(blank): If you had a name, I'd tell ya thanx for reviewing! ::gives you $2,000::  
  
rock girl: Thanx u for your review(s)! ::gives you Kai/Mariah plushies::  
  
Silvery: You like that part the best? COOL! Thanx for reviewing! ::gives you $4,000::  
  
Royal Devil: You were the one who hit me wit a katana! ACK! Thnx for knockin some sense into me! ::give you all of the character's plushies::  
  
TeaFan123: I'm a Tea fan, too! POWER TO TEA! Thnx for reviewing! ::gives you $3,000::  
  
Chibis Unleashed: Thnx for reviewing! ::gives you all of the character's plushies and a million dollars::  
  
Miko-Kikyo: Thank u for reviewing! I really gotta wrap this up @_@ ::gives you a million dollars::  
  
Bimbo-Blonde: Thnx for reviewing! You're such a great reviewer! ::gives you all of the character's plushies::  
  
kai and mariah gurlie fan: Your stories rock! I hope you're able to continue on them, okies ^_^ ::gives you Kai/Mariah plushies::  
  
grl: Thank you! ::gives you a million dollars::  
  
\\Candy Cane//: Thank you for reviewing my story! ::Gives you all of the character's plushies and $2,000::  
  
sabry says good chappie: Thanks for sayin good chappies! ::Gives you plushies and $5,000::  
  
katsuhito sage: Thank you for reviewing my story! ::gives you $3,000::  
  
nina: Thnx! ::gives you all of the character's plushies::  
  
yohko-lily: You're one of my newer reviewers! Thanx for reviewing my super long story! ::gives you Kai/Mariah plushies::  
  
ujg: Of course it's so freakin long! ::gives you $5::  
  
?: Why da heck are you reading my story anyways?! Read next time before you read stories!  
  
Memex101: Of course the stupid boys are getting into trouble, that's what idiots do! Thnx for reviewing! ::gives you all of the character's plushies::  
  
Maxie: No they ain't gonna be doing no dying! (WOW! A TRIPLE NEGATIVE! oO) Thanx for reviewing! ::gives you $1,000::  
  
Gem: I have no idea where Mariah is when they need her oO; Oh well They're alive anyways! ::gives you all of the character's plushies::  
  
Libertie X: Thnk u! ::gives you a million dollars::  
  
Sunstar Debbie: You're a new reviewer, too? COOL! Thanx for reviewing! ::gives you a million dollars and all of the character's plushies::  
  
K/M/4-ever: Thnx for being a KM fan! POWER TO KAI/MARIAH! BUWHAHAHAHAHAHA!! ::gives you Kai/Mariah plushies::  
  
And last but not least! bmw: You're my last newest reviewer! Thank you for letting me finish this extremely long thank yous! ::gives you a bunch of stuff:: I can't name it alllll!!! X_x;  
  
::closes book: Well, that's the end of NFSM.... ::sniff:: I'm really gonna miss this story and the fun times we had... right guys?  
  
Everyone: ::has gone to sleep cuz thank yous were too long:: -___- zZzZzZzZzZzZz...  
  
... I guess I should end this... That's Adult Life is coming on March 13, 2004! Oh my b-day! POWER TO ME! So sit tight, and I might make other KM stories while you all wait for the sequel! Please review! Thanx for being soo great to us, giving us things, and lovin my story! 


	38. An Author's Note

Gosh darn it all! Another friggin hurricane ish coming and I only have a few hours left to type this message! READ IT FOR IT MAY BE THE LAST! (for another few months I suppose)

As you already know… Hurricane Katrina is turning towards Mobile (where I live) and Biloxi (? Spelling) If this thing hits my midnight, I, and a few other beloved authors and authoresses, will be screwed for a good few months or so.

Everyone in those areas please be careful. I dunno if you ran or not, but Mela-Kenzu-Chan, The Crazed Pryomanic, and I have no choice BUT to stay in our homes.

Don't get me wrong, I've been trying my best to write and type my next chapters! But all this school work gotten to me and Hurricane Katrina is gonna murder our power for who knows how long.

For further updates, read our bios to see if we're alive.

Later Dayz

Lil Bre


End file.
